


Grease 2: Cool Rider (Revealed)

by Bulldog78



Category: Grease (1978), Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldog78/pseuds/Bulldog78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?. Yea I know crappy title choice but whatever. A better summary inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Author’s Note: I don’t own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own

Summary: Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn’t turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the ‘Cool Rider’ to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?

AN: This is my first Grease/Grease 2 story so feedback would be greatly appreciated

Chapter 1  
“I’m the one that can’t stop shivering now,” I said in a lower pitch of voice trying to play it cool. 

“Why” Stephanie questioned my previous statement. I had to tell her the truth as to who the ‘Cool Rider’ was AKA me Michael Carrington. 

“Because. There something I have to tell you” I spoke in my normal British accented voice and I reached a hand up and began to pull down my motorcycle goggles 

“What” Stephanie said having not heard my change of tone? I looked up at the sound of engines approaching. I let out a sigh of relief it was a car going passed the gas station. 

“Who I am really Stephanie” I pulled down my motorcycle goggles to reveal my full facial features. 

I watched as she looked to see who the ‘Cool Rider’ was. She had only looked up at the mention of the ‘cool rider’ knowing her name, which had been a shock. Her eyes locked with mine. 

I watched as her eyes widened and she drew back in shock when the true identity of the ‘Cool Rider’ was revealed to be me.  
Stephanie Zinone drew back in shock when the ‘Cool Rider’ was revealed to be none other than Michael Carrington. How the hell was this even possible? If she though about more carefully that day in the Chemistry Lab when he had tried to ask her something but couldn’t quite say what he wanted to say.

It was quite for a few moments while Stephanie comprehended what had just happened. I removed my helmet and set in on the handlebars of my motorcycle waiting for Stephanie to say anything.

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for her to say anything. My heart was in my throat or rather on my sleeve waiting for any sort of acknowledgement of what I had just told her. 

I had offered my heart to her. Wither or not she would acknowledge my love for her was up to her to decide. After a total of twenty minutes of silence. I took that as rejection.  
I gathered my wounded pride and tattered heart. I turned to go over to my motorcycle and leave. Stephanie seemed a little startled as I was starting to leave. 

“Michael” I heard her say from behind me. I turned to see what it was she wanted. She intertwined her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. Ok. I guess this was a yes to the unspoken question that was brewing between us. Maybe she did share the same feeling for me that I had for her. 

The kiss became passionate all too quickly. I let all thought of self-control go out the window. I rested my hands on her hips and back her up towards the window we had been somewhat facing twenty- twenty-five minutes ago.  
Stephanie felt her back pressed up against the window/wall where they had been standing not twenty-five minutes before. She felt his lips leave hers and trail down her neck.

He nipped at sensitive bits of skin of her neck. I felt her push at my shoulder I took that as a sign to stop. I was never one to push any girl into sex. She rested her head back against my chest.  
I kissed the top of her head and savoured the tender moment when I could. We stood there in silence for about five minutes. I looked up maybe a minute later at the sound of motorcycle engines approaching the gas station. 

As the group of motorcycle got closer I soon realised it the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. This isn’t going to be pretty. I had a gut feeling it was not going to be at all pretty.

“We’ve got company,” I said announcing the arrival of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies to Stephanie  
Johnny looked over at the two people standing near a window intertwined as close lovers. He glanced back over at the motorcycle parked not far from them. All the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. It was the guy they called the ‘Cool Rider’. 

Johnny was unable to make who the person was with Stephanie. He watched for a moment more as they moved away from the window/wall and walked over to where they the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies where sitting on their respective motorcycles.  
Goose and Louis sat either side of him, as did Davey. As Steph and the ‘Cool Rider ‘walked towards them hand and hand. Johnny and the other member of two respective group eyes widened when they recognised the “Cool Rider” as Michael Carrington or Shakespeare as Johnny and the boys called him. 

“Hi. What are you guys doing”? Steph asked as if nothing was out of ordinary at all. 

“So what’s the story you being here with Shakespeare. Zinone” Johnny asked it was to see he was jealous. 

“What you mean,” Steph said playing off Johnny’s question as nothing in particular.

“Shakespeare. The story. Stephanie” Goose repeated like a faithful parrot for Johnny’s original question.

“Shut up Goose.” Rhonda said scolding her boyfriend for putting his two cents worth in where it was no wanted.

“Why don’t you just leave them alone” Paulette attempting to act a counter party between Johnny and us. 

“You Shut Up” He said dismissing Paulette’s previous statement to him. Johnny got off his motorcycle. It was plain to see Johnny was spoiling for a flight.

“Alright Let’s Have It” Johnny demanded once again. I kept my cool and stayed quite. 

“Have What” Steph again dodging the question Johnny was asking.

“The Story” Johnny pointed out once again. 

“Personally I think” Sharon started but was cut off by the other T-Birds.

“Look Zinone. No chick of mine messes with any other creep. Except me” Johnny said over stepping the boundary by tenfold.

“No Chick of yours” Paulette said in disbelief at what she and the rest of us had just heard Johnny say.

“Someone’s Jealous” Sharon commented in the background.

“Why don’t you ever get jealous like that over me Johnny” Paulette demanding to know why Johnny was getting uptight about the possibility of Stephanie and I being together as a couple. 

“Because I anit Jealous” Johnny snapped at Paulette before turning his attention back to Stephanie and me. 

“Who you trying to kind Nogerelli” I scoffed at the thought. He was jealous all right. 

“Stay out of Carrington this doesn’t concern you.” Johnny snarled spoiling for a fight.

“Just stay out my life huh, then Johnny “Steph said before walking off inside the office of the gas station.

“I’m out. I catch you with Carrington one more time. I’ll rearrange his face. He’s dead man you know what I’m saying DED.” Johnny yelled after Steph before she shut the screen door shut in response. 

“Look. I think you better decide who belongs to whom around here. Because I’m getting all mixed up and I don’t like that one little bit. “Paulette said before storming off and accidently walking past and air-compressor which made the back end of her dress fly up.

“I think you owe Paulette an apology,” Sharon said with the statement might for Johnny and no one else.

“Jerk” Rhonda said nearly spitting in Johnny’s face. I walked off also no longer really wanted to get into an argument with Johnny.

About half an hour later I walked out of the office of the gas station and sat on the steps. I dug a pack of cigarettes out of my leather jacket. 

“Shakespeare. I think you and me got something to discuss. “I paused mid light at the sound of Johnny’s voice.

“Yea and what would that be about” I asked getting to my feet and lighting my cigarette at the same time.

“Just a little offer I got for you “Johnny said leaning against the handlebars of his motorcycle. That little offer could be any number of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“Yea and what offer what that be Johnny” I asked taking a drag my cigarette. I didn’t need to look behind me to know that the Pink Ladies where watching through the window behind me.

“I just to need to know something Shakespeare before we start to discuss this here deal” Johnny stated putting the kick stand out on his motorcycle.

“And what exactly would that be Johnny” I responded taking one final drag of my cigarette and stamped out with my motorcycle boot.

“What exactly are your intentions with Steph? I don’t want her getting hurt” Johnny said somewhat nervously at the last part. 

“Johnny. I have no intention of every leavening or hurting Stephanie. I love her. I know what’s it like to be burned by someone who supposedly ‘loves’ me,” I truthfully admitted.

“But there’s a slight problem in your plan if you want your relationship with Steph to be public knowledge. Steph’s the head of the Pink Ladies. And the Code state’s “

“That the Pink Ladies are T-Bird Chick’s till graduation” I said finish what he was about to say.

“Yea something like that. But how do you know the codes of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies.” Johnny asked.

“Dolores told me a little” Was all I said. Johnny nodded and turned his head as the screen door to the office of the gas station opened.

“You know where the old warehouse district is on West Mile Rd” Johnny asked. I nodded in reply.

“Meet us there tomorrow at noon” Johnny said just as the Stephanie and girls walked outside.

“Johnny. Didn’t I say stay out of my life” Steph said walking up stood beside me. 

“I’m not. I was talking to Shakespeare here that’s all. Paulette you want a ride home “Johnny said turning his attention to his girlfriend. 

“No thanks I’m getting a taxi home with the girls” Paulette dismissed him still pissed of what Johnny had said to her not half an hour ago.

“I’ll see you later then” Johnny said kicking his motorcycle into gear and left. About twenty minutes later the Pink Ladies left.  
That just left me alone there. I leaned against the handlebars of my motorcycle think of what had happened tonight. A smile came over my face when I remembered what had finally happened. 

Well Steph knew who the ‘Cool Rider’ was now and it was a high possibility that there would a lot of rumours flying around the halls of Rydell High on Monday. Not that I really cared about what people though.

After a fifteen- twenty-minute ride back to my Aunt and Uncle house. I pulled into the driveway. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle and shut off the engine. 

Morning came quicker than I thought. I was halfway through writing the Hamlet Essay for Miss Mason’s English Class. I had been up since about six that morning. There was a knock on the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter that was dubbed as my room.

“It’s Open,” I muttered half to myself as I tried to think of what to write next on my Hamlet essay. 

“Nice digs big brother” I glanced over to see my younger brother Patrick. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. 

“Pat. What are doing here?” I asked putting down my pen before I dropped. 

“Well our dear mother and father have decided to move here to America. Seeing as your already here and all” Patrick explained as  
he leaned against the wall.

“Great. So are they staying permanently or just until I finish high school in six weeks.” I asked going back to writing the Hamlet  
Essay.

“Buggered if I know Michael. Yea know Sarah Hamilton that bird your where dating before you left is going out with your former mate Roy” Patrick commented. 

“That be good for them. I’m over Sarah anyway,” I said continuing to write. 

“So who’s this American bird you’re hung up on” Patrick tried to pry information out of me about Stephanie.

“None of your business Pat” I said trying to ignore him as best I could.

“Oh come Mike just tell me already and I promise I won’t tell Ma. You know what’s she’s like and about ‘proper’ behaviour  
between children of our generation and how back in her day she didn’t do things like we do know” Patrick whined like a three year old.

“Fine if it will shut you up. Her names Stephanie and that’s all I’m going to tell you so bugger off” I said going back to attempting to write the essay for English.

“What so have you bonked her yet?” Patrick asked,

“Pat. I’m not like you I don’t love em and leave em like you do,” I said ignoring him for the most part.

“What so I’ve had a few birds in my time. And stop dodging the question. What’s this bird of your like” Patrick asked I was about to reply when there was another knock on the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. I didn’t say anything as the door opened and my father walked inside.

“Patrick your mother wants to see you. I want to talk to your brother in private,” Our father said. Patrick only nodded and head back towards the house.

“Your aunt said you’ve only got six weeks left of school left before you Graduate.” My father said striking up conversation. 

“Yea that would be about right,” I said not paying much attention to my father as I continued to write the Hamlet Essay. 

“Whatever happened between you and Sarah Hamilton anyway?” My father asked. I threw my pen down in frustration.

“She thought it’d be a good idea to start seeing Roy behind my back that’s what happened. Now can we please change the subject? I’ve moved on with my life” I stated picking my pen up and attempted for maybe the fifth time to finish writing the essay  
for Miss Mason’s English Class.

“Ok. Ok. So does this girl you’ve move on with have a name?” My father asked more carefully this time.

“Stephanie is her name. And we’re not officially going out, not yet anyway” I said hoping that would stop my father asking any  
more questions.

A few hours later I had finished Hamlet essay for the T-Birds and myself. There was twenty bucks in it for me per essay I wrote this time around. I threw on my leather jacket over the white tee shirt I was wearing. 

I had opted for a pair of jeans rather than my usual leather pants. I was heading towards my motorcycle with my helmet and goggles in hand. 

“You mind Pat,” I asked strapping on my helmet as I walked over to my motorcycle. 

“Wait this is your motorcycle. Since when did you have cycle.”? Patrick asked.

“Since maybe four and a half months ago. It cost me a hundred bucks and another fifty or so to fix it up,” I explained getting onto my motorcycle and put my kickstand in.

“Where are you going?” He asked yet another question.

“Out for a while. I won’t be back for at least a few hours,” I said pulling on my goggles and kicked my motorcycle into gear. After a twenty-minute ride I reached the old warehouse district on West Mile Rd. I rode around for another ten or so minutes before I spotted the T-Birds. I pulled up about a couple meters away from where they parked.

“So what was the offer you had for me Johnny?” I asked leaning against my motorcycle.

“This” Johnny stated as he threw something over to me. I caught it and glanced at what it was.

“You mean you want me to join the T-Birds.” I asked in disbelief of what they were asking.

“That would be the general idea Shakespeare.” Johnny said matter of factually.

“Alright Then” I answered slipping on the T-Bird jacket, which was now mine.

“Just one more thing Shakespeare. I know we cleared this up last night. But just a word of warning. You hurt Steph in anyway shape or form you’ll answer to us,” Johnny stated. I only nodded I had no intention of ever hurting Steph.

“By the way you guys owe my eighty dollars,” I said reaching into the saddlebags of my motorcycle and pulling out the four respective Hamlet Essay I had written for them.

Without much grumbling or moaning on their part. The boys handed over the cash they were paying me for writing the essays. We parted ways after another ten minutes.

On the ride from West Mile Rd to my Aunt and Uncle’s house. I could only imagine what would happen on Monday. When it was revealed that I was now a member of the T-Birds and dating Stephanie Zinone the leader of the Pink Ladies.  
I would most likely guess it would not take long for word to spread just whom the ‘Cool Rider’ really was to spread around the hallways of Rydell High


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning rolled around all too quickly. Having my parents and younger siblings here in Rydell didn’t help either. My father and brother Patrick had not said a word about Stephanie to my mother, which was a good thing.

I looked at my watch it was already six a clock in the morning school didn’t start until at least eight a clock. I finished packing all I needed for my classes for the day. What I didn’t have with me at the moment I could grab from my locker before classes started.   
I walked through the back door and into the kitchen just on six thirty. I saw that my Aunt Edna was up as was my mother Millicent.

“Moring dear” Aunt Edna said as I walked into the kitchen. I only nodded and grabbed a bit to eat.

“Aren’t you saying to eat with us Michael?” My mother asked. I stopped mid bite of the apple I was eating.

“Nah. I can’t I’ve got to get to school” I said turning to head back out the door. After finishing up my quick breakfast. I pulled on my T-Birds jacket. It was unusually cold for a mid-April-Spring morning here in sunny California. 

I zipped up my jacket and pulled on my gloves so that my hands didn’t freeze on this particularly cold morning. I pulled on my helmet and strapped it up before slipping on my goggles. 

The wind blowing around me didn’t help either. The lower part of might face felt like it had frostbite. It was just after seven when I pulled up at Rydell High. It was still bloody cold when I hopped off my motorcycle and went to stretch my legs. 

There was hardly a living blood soul here yet. They didn’t start arriving until maybe twenty passed seven. I sat up on the banister of the staircase that lead to the main doors of the school. 

Not a minute later the doors to the school opened as Miss McGee stuck her head out and spotted me sitting there freezing me bloody bum off. 

“Mr Carrington what earth are you doing out in this weather” Miss McGee asked not having spotted that I was wearing a T-Bird jacket.

“Besides getting frost bite, not a whole lot Miss McGee” I said getting down from the banister and went inside.  
I grabbed the books I needed for the day. Just as I was walking towards my motorcycle. The Pink Ladies Studebaker came barrelling to a halt half on the curb and half off the curb.

No doubt it was Rhonda who was driving. I grabbed the books I didn’t need for the day that I was going to dump in my locker.  
The Pink Ladies all got out of the Studebaker all saying their Hail Marys for once again surviving Rhonda’s driving. A familiar motorcycle was parked maybe a couple of hundred meters away from them. 

There was no sign of its respective owner anywhere in sight. A late model Chevrolet Impala pulled alongside the curb and a group of people pilled out. Stephanie looked over at them.

The males in the group of people had a striking resemblance to her boyfriend. Speaking of which, she hadn’t seen hide or hair of him at all in the ten minutes since they had arrived at Rydell High.  
She could sense someone’s eyes watching her from behind her. She turned her head slightly to the right and could see the arm of a leather jacket in her line of vision. 

The weather had warmed up slightly just slightly. The other Pink Ladies had disappeared inside the school most likely to get books from their lockers. Steph was standing outside on her own.   
I crossed my arm across my chest and was about to say something to announce my presence to her. 

“How about that ride” I said wrapping my arms around her midsection from behind. 

“You’ll have to come up with a better line then that,” Steph teased slightly. She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips to her.

Those that witnessed the kiss where shocked as hell. When the hell had this happened? When had the British Geek started dating Stephanie Zinone the leader of the Pink Ladies and had become a member of the T-Birds? 

In Miss McGee’s office Michael parents had been finishing up enrolling his three younger siblings whom where in high school. There was Patrick 16, Rose 15 and William (Billy) who was 13 the same age as Dolores.

Rose, Patrick and Billy where walking to their respective homeroom. Rumours where spreading around the school like a wildfire if gossip about a new member of some gang and said person was dating the female leader of the other gang.

Miss Mason’s fourth period English class was drawing to a close. I was half attempting to read the pages that we had to read from the English textbook.

“Well there is some very good work here. And there is some very sloppy work here” Miss Mason said to no one in particular. I closed my textbook and looked over at Stephanie who was not even paying attention to the textbook or the class.

“Miss Zinone. I would like to see you about your Shakespeare essay” Miss Mason asked just as the bell rang for fifth period   
I leaned against the railing of the staircase. I was waiting for Steph to come out of the classroom.

“I guess she didn’t like your paper,” I stated just as Steph was about to walk passed me.

“No kidding. I’ve got to write the whole thing over again” Stephanie replied sarcastically.

“Did you want some help?” I offered as we walked down the stairs.  
“I don’t know. Don’t you have your own classes to worry about” She asked turning to look me.

“No. Anyway I don’t have any classes after lunch anyway” I said just as we reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs

“Steph you coming” Paulette asked I started to walk passed her towards the bottom of second set of stairs.

“Yea. I’ll meet you out front after then end of fifth period.” Steph said her attention focussed on me. I nodded to Paulette and Rhonda as I walked off to my fifth period class. 

An hour later we were sitting around a both at a diner on the Eastern Side of Rydell. Stephanie was busy looking at her reflection in the spoon. 

“Yea know I normally don’t do this bad in English. It’s just I go other things on my mind these days” Steph said looking at her reflection in the spoon one more time before pacing it back on the table. I only nodded and set down my cup of coke on the table and picked up the essay to read what was wrong with it exactly. 

“What’s with the scar on your forearm” Stephanie asked referring to one of the many scars I had.

“I got it when I was fifteen when I crashed my Uncle’s 1951 Norton 500cc Model 7 Dominator” I said continuing to read the essay.I chuckled or rather laughed a little at one of explanations Steph had given on the essay. 

“What” Steph asked mid bite as to what I was laughing about.

“Hamlet went totally nuts when he caught his mother doing it in the sack with his uncle” I read the particular bit, which had caught my attention.

“Not so great right” 

“See you have the right idea. But you could’ve said something like ‘Hamlet was tormented by his mother’s incestuous relationship with his uncle” I explained. 

“’Incestuous relationship’. Mason gonna flip when she read this” Steph half laughed at the first bit and grabbed her essay from me to write down what I had just suggested. “’Incestuous’. You’re a really a smart guy you know that. You must think I’m some kind of dummy huh,” Steph continued as wrote down what needed to be changed in the essay.

“Well it’s better to be liked for both my brain and looks rather than to be used and burned like I have’” I said taking another sip of my coke. Stephanie gave me a look of confusion.

“You’ve had a touch of heartbreak” She asked trying not to pry. 

“In a way. Sarah and I where together for a little over two years. We started going out when we were both fifteen. It ended when I found out that she had been seeing my supposed best mate behind my back for at least a year and a bit. 

“Well she was the fool then to let you go wasn’t she” Stephanie said I gave her a half smile before going back to rewriting the essay for Miss Mason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was two hours later. I had been working on my motorcycle for about an hour or so now. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked up as my Aunt and mother got out of the car and headed inside the house.

“Michael phone for you” I looked up as my Aunt called for me form the back door of the house. I set down the wrench I had been using. I headed towards the house.

I picked up the receiver. I could hear a male voice in the background though it was muffled most likely by a hand over the receiver. 

“Hello Michael are you there. “ I heard my older cousin Sandy’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Yea I’m here. So how is college life in LA” I asked, Sandy and Danny her boyfriend of two years. 

“Oh it’s alright. Danny said to say hello. So how is life at Rydell so far” Sandy asked, the last time I had spoken to Sandy had been two days before I had started at Rydell High.

“Alright I guess. This year T-Birds and Pink Ladies are different” I said tyring to give anyway much information yet.

“Oh. So Frenchy hinted at the fact there is a girl you like” Sandy explained. Of course Frenchy would have said something to Sandy about Stephanie because well they were best friends.

“There is a girl and she’s my girlfriend now, well since Friday night at least.” I explained.

“Ah I see so does this girlfriend have a name” Sandy inquired. 

“Stephanie Zinone she’s the leader of the Pink Ladies this year” I replied, looking over my shoulder as my mother stepped into the hallway where I was on the phone talking to Sandy. 

“Pink Ladies. That would mean your would have to be a T-Bird to public date her wouldn’t you.” Sandy asked.

“Yea I became a T-Bird on Saturday” I explained to Sandy. 

“I’m sorry Michael but I have to go. I have to get to a lecture in twenty minutes” Sandy said quickly before she hung up. I put the receiver down on the phone and went to walk into the kitchen. I grabbed myself a beer from the fridge to drink. I cracked it open just as my mother walked back into the kitchen.

“So what are these T-Birds you’re a member of? Please tell me it’s not a gang,” She asked as I took a sip of my beer.

“It’s a gang of sorts. There’s five of us in the T-Birds and there’s the girls in the Pink Ladies.” I explained as I took another sip of my beer. My mother was interrupted from asking any more questions as my three younger siblings walked into the kitchen.

“Rydell High is an interesting place.” Rose stated picking up a piece of fruit form the fruit blow on the kitchen table.

“I made a couple of friends in my classes.” Billy spoke up a few moments later. I only nodded as I had just taken a long sip of my beer. I got up and headed out the door to finish working on my motorcycle  
I felt someone’s eyes burring into me about five minutes later. I glanced over my shoulder to see my younger sister standing there.

“Something I can help you with Rose” I asked going back to tightening the bolt I had been tightening. 

“I heard that you’ve got a girlfriend. Have you told mother?” She asked, I set the wrench on the seat of my motorcycle.

“No. I haven’t told her yet.” I said casually taking another sip of my half empty beer. I grabbed the wrench again and went about tightening the bolt. I shoved the wrench into my back jeans pocket. I kicked the motorcycle into gear and revved the engine to see if it was running a bit better than it had been earlier. 

“When did you get a motorcycle? The last time you tried to ride Uncle Tom’s Norton.” Rose commented as I switched off the engine of my motorcycle.

“I got it four a half months ago. Can you pass me that rag please Rose” I asked her for the rag near the toolbox. She handed it to me. I wiped the oil and a little of the grease off the tools I had used. I wiped my hands on it. I placed the tools back in the toolbox and headed for my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. Rose was still standing next to my motorcycle when I came back over to it. 

I grabbed the almost empty beer that sat on the driveway near my motorcycle. The sounds of a group of engines approaching the house caught my attention. Rose watched as three motorcycles pulled near the curb of the driveway of their Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack’s house. 

She looked over at her brother who took another sip of his beer and walked down the driveway to talk to group of boys with the motorcycles. It was what people at Rydell High called the T-Birds.

She could not make out what her eldest older brother was saying to them as she was too far away to hear what they were saying. From the body langue of her brother these boys he was talking with, had to be his friends.

“Who are they “ Rose looked to her left to see her other older brother Patrick standing beside her.

“Not a clue Pat. They must be Michael’s friends.” Rose commented to Patrick. Patrick only nodded before heading back inside the house. Rose followed after Patrick only a moment later.

Five minutes later I watched as Johnny and the boys rode off. The whole gang was going blowing at the Blow A Rama the next evening as they did every week on a Tuesday night. 

I glanced at my watch as I walked back up the driveway. It was just on three thirty in the afternoon. I walked towards the Nuclear Fall Out Shelter that was dubbed as my room. I grabbed my T-Birds Jacket, Helmet and Goggles. I slipped on my T-Birds Jacket and headed towards the house to tell my aunt I wouldn’t be home until maybe after dinner. 

I stopped at the back door the lead into the kitchen. I could hear a muffled conversation going on inside between two female voices it sounded like. 

“Millicent just because Michael has joined the T-Birds does make him to be a career criminal when he graduates. Danny is or was a T-Bird when he and Sandy started to date at the end of their senior year a Rydell and he is not a delinquent. He’s attending college at the moment.” My Aunt Edna commented to my mother.

“Well that’s all well and good Edna. But Michael has changed so drastically for what reasons I do not know why” My mother responded.I had heard more than enough. I pushed open the back door announcing my presences to them. 

“I’m going out for a while. I won’t be back until maybe after dinner,” I said mostly to my aunt. I walked back out the front door not a minute later. 

After a half an hour to an hour’s ride to the hill that over looked Rydell. I had found this place by accident one day when I had out riding around. Before the ‘Cool Rider’ had first been seen at the Blowing Alley that night.

I sat with my back against the tree truck just quietly thinking and contemplating things. I needed a bit of peace and quiet and a little breathing space which I couldn’t get back at the house. I sat there for about maybe a few hours, just watching the town below. The sun had begun to sink low behind the horizon. I kicked the motorcycle into gear. I arrived back at my aunt and uncle’s house just after dark. The light was on the back porch.

I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle and switched off the engine. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet and pulled it off and headed inside. 

“Millicent just drop it alright. Whom Michael dates is his business”. My father stressed to my mother just as I opened the back door to the kitchen. 

“All I’m curious about is what her name is. That’s all I want to know Allan” My mother responded not noticing I was standing in the doorway of the backdoor. 

“Her names Stephanie. Does the suffice your curiosity Mother “ I replied shortly before walking back out the door and headed towards my room.

Tuesday morning rolled around. I was up and gone by six thirty. I sat under the tree near the parking lot. There was still a lot of talk going about the school about me becoming a T-Birds and dating the leader of the Pink Ladies. 

I thought back to last night. After I had walked off to my room. My mother had followed after me. We had exchanged words over Sarah Hamilton and Stephanie. It wasn’t that I hated my mother. But what had happened in the past between Sarah and I was in the past. That was where I wanted it to wanted to stay. I had moved on with my life. I had never really loved Sarah as much as I loved Stephanie.

With Sarah it had always been about her. I had thought that I had loved her and she loved me. But my mother had decided that she wanted to know every little detail of what had happened between Sarah and I before I had come here to Rydell a week before school started back for the term.

I looked up just as the Pink Ladies Studebaker pulled up. I didn’t move or get up from where I was seated under the tree. The boys pulled up about maybe twenty minutes later. I got up from where I had been seated under the three. I wandered over to where the Birds and the Pink Ladies where standing. I placed an arm around Stephanie’s shoulder. 

About an hour and a bit later it was just on second period. I had a spare for the second and third period. The hallway was mostly deserted. I spotted someone being shoved against the lockers. There was at least four in the group of people hassling the person. As I got closer I noticed it was my younger brother Billy. 

“Hey. Leave him alone” I yelled to get their attention. The leader of the group turned his head. 

“What’s it to you” He said trying to act tough. 

“He’s my brothers that’s what is to me” I said calm, as you like.

“Me and Billy here where just chatting is all” The guy smugly said. There where a lot of things I could tolerate but someone picking on my younger siblings wasn’t one of them.

“Oh really. So you weren’t the one that shoved him into lockers and threating him for something. “ I asked not for one second believing his lie.

“No it was an accident” The leader of the group said tyring to play innocently.

“An accident right. Billy go to class. I’ll deal with them. “ I scoffed and placed my books on the floor. Once Billy was out of sight. I turned my attention to the four tough guys that had been hassling Billy. 

“What are you going to do now tough guy” The leader of the pack sneered. 

“I’ll give you one warning. You stay away from my brother. If I so as much as hear he’s scraped his arm. You’ll have me and Birds to deal with “ I sternly warned. 

“T-Birds yea right. They’re nothing more then a bunch of pansy.” He scoffed.

“Of really. And you think you’re any tougher. Then let’s see it. You really tough with your friends backing you up. “ I said crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Come on Eddie. Let’s get to class.” One his friends asked him Eddie to walk away.

“You can go to class Victor with Jesse and Carlson.” Eddie said telling them to leave.

“Come on Eddie just leave it alright” Jesse spoke up and attempted to steer Eddie away but he only shrugged Jesse’s hand off his shoulder. I stood there and said nothing. Eddie trying to prove he was a tough guy. He shoved me twice before I threw the first punch it glanced off Eddie’s jaw.

Eddie came out me swinging wildly. Unlike Eddie I had competed at boxing not that anyone would have guessed it. I ducked under one of his wild punches and tackled him into the lockers. He got a lucky blow after that. It only spilt my lip. I gave a harsh left upper cut to his jaw. It seemed to daze him enough. 

“What is going on here? Mr Carrington. Mr Franks to my office now.” I turned my head to see Miss McGee standing there. I wiped the blood from my spilt lip


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

After we had been ‘marched’ to Miss McGee’s office. Blanche was asked to watch Adams while I talked with Miss McGee. 

“Now Mr Carrington would you please like to explain why you where fighting with Mr Franks in the hallway” Miss McGee asked.

“Miss McGee. I’m not going to make excuses. I was looking out for my brother. Adams was threating him. And he started the fight by shoving me twice before I threw the first punch” I explained. Miss McGee only nodded.

“Well I don’t see any reason to suspend you for looking out for your younger brother. It will be Mr Franks who will be suspended” Miss McGee said after about maybe five minutes of silence. I nodded got up from my seat and walked out the door. Franks sent me a death glare from where he sat under Blanche’s supervision until Miss McGee spoke with him. 

I threw the books I didn’t need into my locker and grabbed the books I did need. I sat under the tree I had been sitting under this morning. I grabbed the worn copy of the Great Gatsby. I attempted to read a few pages. I threw the book down in frustration. 

I grabbed The Catcher in The Rye I hadn’t read the book for a while. It had been maybe oh I don’t know a year so since I had even looked at the book. I was too engrossed in the book to notice someone standing in front of me. 

“There goes the T-Birds tough reputation” I looked to see Johnny standing there in front of me.

“I’m sure there tough reputation went when Danny Zuko and his T-Birds graduated two years ago” I responded. Johnny looked stunned at the possibility of me knowing the leader of the Birds from nearly two years ago.

“How do you know Zuko? Shakespeare.” Johnny asked still shell-shocked at the possibility of knowing infamous Danny Zuko.

“He’s dating my older cousin Sandy Olsen. Who was his girlfriend when they graduated from Rydell nearly two years ago?” I explained as I creased the page and closed the book.

The bell ringing for fourth period cut off Johnny from even answering or questioning what I had just told him.  
Fourth and Fifth period History with Mr Harris was it usually boring self. We were now studying The French and Indian War, which was in 1750s to the early 1760s 

The rest of the day dragged on. The last two periods of the day where Gym/PE class. The T-Birds where lazing round not doing a thing. The Pink Ladies where somewhere around the school. 

“Shakespeare” I looked over at Johnny.

“What” I asked. Johnny didn’t reply I just looked over in the direction he was looking. I just shook my head when I spotted my younger brother Patrick the ‘Casanova’. Chatting up or attempting to chat up both Paulette and Stephanie. 

“Hey Johnny. You want us to deal with him,” Goose asked referring to my brother whom was flirting with both Stephanie and Paulette. 

“Leave it Goose. I’ll deal with him,” I said pulling on my T-Bird jacket. Johnny and the others followed. Wanting to know what I was going to do the punk that was my womanising younger brother. 

“Patrick. Didn’t your mother ever tell you, not to flirt with another man’s girlfriend?” I pointed out to my younger brother.

“You mean our mother. Royston” Patrick said using my middle name as leverage. Everyone looked confused expect for Patrick and me.

“Guys this is my younger brother Patrick “I said introducing my younger brother to the both the Birds and Pink Ladies.  
A few minutes later Rhonda and Sharon arrived. Something caught my attention. A group of motorcycle where getting closer. 

“Johnny. We’ve got company. It’s Balmudo here with his boys” I pointed out to Johnny and the boys.

“What’s Crater Face want now? Besides getting his face pummelled” DiMucci commented to no one in particular. 

“Nogerelli” Balmudo said first breaking the silence. 

“Balmudo” Johnny replied. The silence was thick between the two gangs after that.

“Nogerelli. I’ve got a proposition for you. We deal with this rivalry between us tonight at the warehouse district on West Mile RD.   
That’s if you’re not too yellow to turn up that is” Balmudo said smartly before riding off with his posse in tow.   
Johnny looked pissed enough to hit something. Patrick looked slightly confused as to who this Balmudo was. What this rivalry between the Birds and Cycle Lords/Scorpions was. 

The rest of Gym/PE class passed without much trouble. There was still the brewing question about what to do about Balmudo and his cronies. The final bell of the day rang on time signalling the end of the school day.

“What are we going to do about ‘Crater Face’ Johnny” Goose asked as we walked to our respective motorcycles. The girls had already left in their car ten minutes previous.

“We deal with him Goose” Johnny replied irritated at Goose dumbass question.

“Yea but there’s five of us and there nine of them. What I mean is that the odds are a little out of our favour Johnny” Louis explained.

“Are you seriously kidding me? Come on you guys grow a pair stand up to bastard instead of running like a bunch of pansy” I commented to them as I pulled my helmet and strapped it up.

“So what your plan of action Carrington” Johnny asked clearly irritated that I was questioning his authority as leader of the T-Birds.

“ I know some people who might be able to help us out,” I said before kicking my motorcycle into gear. I arrived back at my aunt and uncle’s house a little over twenty minutes later. There was not a soul home. I dumped my schoolbooks and other stuff in my room before I went to unlock the house to phone Danny and call in a favour. Five minutes later with the phone ringing. Sandy answered the phone.

“Michael. Is everything alright” Sandy asked after I had answered as well.

“Ah yea sort of. Look can I speak to Danny if he’s there” I asked. Sandy begrudgingly agreed and handed the phone to Danny.

“What’s up Mike”? Danny asked right off the bat. 

“I need a favour. Can you get in touch with a few of the older T-Birds?” I asked. I took Danny’s silence that he was confused as to why I was asking him that.

“Yea I can get touch with them.” Danny responded. But he seemed still a little confused as to why he had to get in touch with some of the older T-Birds.

“Balmudo and his cronies want to settle the score between him and the Birds,” I explained   
“  
Ok man. I’ll call Kenickie and a few of the boys: “ Danny said. We said short goodbyes before hanging up.

It was several hours later. I looked at my watch. It was ten to ten in the evening. Grabbing my T-Bird jacket, helmet and gloves I headed towards my motorcycle. Thankfully the house was dark and not one light was on that I could see. If anyone was awake. I didn’t want to explain where I was heading at this time of night. I managed to walk my motorcycle down the driveway and down the street a bit so when I kicked it into gear it wouldn’t alert everyone else in the house that I had left. 

It was a short ride to old warehouse district on West Mile RD. Johnny was the only one there when I pulled up at twenty-five passed ten. Goose, Davy and DiMucci arrived within the next minutes or so after that.

Now it was just a waiting game until Balmudo and his posse arrived to settle this rivalry between us and him that had started maybe four or five years ago. The sound of several motorcycle engines coming towards us altered us the Balmudo or Crater-Face as the others called him had arrived.

“So Nogerelli you ready to settle this score or are to yellow.” Balmudo taunted. Johnny jaw was set hard but he didn’t reply to Balmudo’s taunt.

“I see you’re still a dickless bastard Balmudo. By the way how’s Cha-Cha since she dumped your ass”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The guy whom had spoken up was leaning against his car. This had to be Kenickie and a couple of the older T-Birds. The car itself was infamous around the school or so I had been told. 

“Kenickie where’s your buddy Zuko” Balmudo said turning his attention towards the older T-Birds.

“Are we done catching up on each other’s lives and get this over with” I said, Balmudo turned his attention from Kenickie to me.

“Nogerelli you best tell your boy here not to speak unless spoken to” Balmudo spoke directly towards Johnny.

“He’s right Balmudo. We need to settle this. Now we could all try beat the crap out of each other or we could just settle this like we did last time,” Kenickie offered.

“A race against these losers. Come on Kenickie you’ve been smelling a little too much gas, or is it because Rizzo’s got your balls in a jar” Balmudo taunted. This most of struck a nerve with Kenickie because he was doing everything he could not to punch Balmudo and shoving his teeth down his throat in the process.

“Your real big man when comes to words. But you’re all mouth and no trousers. When it comes to actual making good on your threats” I said, that seemed to have struck a nerve within Balmudo.

“Oh yea. Well at least I’m not taking Nogerelli’s leftover” Balmudo said smirking. All self-control went out the window as soon as he said that.Before Johnny or any of the others could stop me. I hit Balmudo straight in-between his eyes hopefully breaking his nose. I heard a satisfying crake as my fist connecting with his nose.

I wasn’t done with him yet. Balmudo recovered from me breaking his nose. He went to tackle me. I moved to the side. He lost his footing and hit the dirt. He was up in a matter of seconds. He threw a harsh left hook it hit me in the jaw. It left my teeth rattling for a few moments. I hit him in the stomach, it winded him enough. I was about to him again when Goose and DiMucci pulled me back. 

“How about this Balmudo. You stay away from us and we stay away from you” Johnny offered after five minutes. 

“Fine” Balmudo growled, blood still pissing from his broken nose I had given him. He and his posse left in a huff. There was about ten minutes worth of silent after Balmudo and his cronies had left.

“So these people you know are an older group T-Birds. Mind sharing Shakespeare as to how you know Danny Zuko and other older T-Bird.” Goose was the first to speak up.

“Danny Zuko is dating my Cousin Sandy who is or was a Pink Lady. That’s how I know him and the other T-Birds here.” I explained, shaking my sore hand from where I had broken Balmudo’s nose just making him uglier than he was originally.

Without much more being said we went our separate ways. I arrived home a little over half an hour later. I glanced at my watch it was ten passed eleven. The next morning rolled around. My right hand was still sore from when I had punched Balmudo. I walked into the kitchen via the back door. My aunt was at the stove making some or other. I took at a seat the kitchen table.

“Michael what happened to your hand” My father asked, eyeing my right hand which was slightly bruised and sore.

“I took offence to something someone said about my girlfriend,” I said. It was part truth.

“I heard someone leave the house about ten a clock last night. It sounded like a motorcycle” my mother said her eyes landed on me.

“So I went out for a ride to clear my head because I couldn’t sleep,” I said lying through my teeth. They seem to buy it. I got up and told them I wouldn’t be home until late. 

The School Talent Show, which was in a few weeks, was having rehearsals that afternoon after the school day had ended. Yesterday’s practise had been postponed until today due to some reason or other. The school day was its normal boring self. After a not so eventful biology class with Mr Stuart. The bell had rang for lunch. I walked aimlessly around the nearly empty halls.

I ended up at the chemistry labs for some reasons. Frenchy was on her own in there doing what I didn’t know. She didn’t notice when I walked into the Chemistry Lab. 

“Hey French” I announced my presence to her. Frenchy nearly dropped whatever she was holding when I spoke up.

“Hi Michael. Can you please not sneak up on a person like that? You’re nearly gave me a heart attack” Frenchy said holding a hand over her heart in mock horror.

“Would you rather next time I announce my presence to you via Miss McGee’s PA system from the office” I responded. She only shook her head and went back to mixing whatever batch of chemicals she had been mixing before I had interrupted her 

We spent most of lunch just talking about not much in particular. The bell rang for sixth period. Oh crap. I thought I still needed to get my books for sixth period. I told Frenchy that I would talk to her later. I headed for my locker as quick as I could. 

After fiddling with my infernal lock for about ten minutes. I grabbed my books. I jogged up the stairs and headed for Mr Kelso’s Algebra class. He was well known around the school for being a hard ass. If you were even one second late to his class, you’d be sent to Miss McGee’s office. 

That was no doubt where I would be sent as soon as I showed up for class. I glanced at my watch before I opened the door. I cursed my luck I was twenty-five minutes late for class. Considering it was over two periods’ I had only missed half of the first lesson. I opened the door. All eyes were on me as soon as the door opened. Mr Kelso stopped midway through writing something on the blackboard before he turned his narrowed eyes to me.  
“  
Mr Carrington you had better have a good explanation for being twenty five minutes late to my class” Mr Kelso started in on his lecture. It didn’t help matters that the entire class was listen as well.

“Mr Kelso if I may speak. I lost track of time over lunch. By the time I got my books and made it here. It was twenty-five minutes since the bell had rung for sixth period. “I tried to explain not that was going to do much good.

“That is hardly an excuse Mr Carrington. But I should have expected it since you took up with those hoodlums. “Kelso semi sneered berating my friends even if he hadn’t mentioned names. I could still call a spade a spade 

“Mr Kelso. This has nothing to do with the T-Birds. I wasn’t even with them at lunch. So do not blame them for something that wasn’t their fault” I tried yet again to explain.

“I don’t want to hear it Mr Carrington. Go to Miss McGee’s office. She will deal with you” Kelso said waving me off. I just wanted give him the universal signal what he go do with his self. 

I headed towards the main office of the school. Blanche was at the main desk when I walked in. She didn’t notice me at first. She had her head in some book or was it a magazine of some sorts. 

“Michael what are you doing here. Aren’t you supposed to be in Mr Kelso’s Algebra class right about now?” She asked having notice I was standing there.

“I got sent here by Mr Kelso. I was late to class by twenty five minutes.” I told her. She only nodded and pointed in the direction of Miss McGee’s office. I knocked on the door. I heard a muttered ‘enter’ from the other side of the door. I pushed open the door. Miss McGee seemed a little shocked to see me in her office for the second time in two days.

“Mr Carrington is there something I can help you with “She motioned for me to take a seat.

“Not really Miss McGee I got sent here by Mr Kelso for being late to his class.” I explained. 

“I see. As this is the first time you’ve been late to class all this semester. I will let it slide for now. But please be on time for your class “She dismissed me to leave. I merely nodded in thanks to her and got up to leave. I ended up leaning against tree I had sat under again that morning. 

For some reason my thoughts turned back to the day I had broken things off with Sarah. I cursed my sub-conscious mind. I shook it off. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. I tried to find my lighter. I found my lighter and lit my cigarette. It seemed to pass the time till the end of the school day. 

“You know those things will kill you one day” My ears pricked up at the sound of my girlfriend. 

“Maybe that’ll add to my Juvenile Delinquent reputation I have now supposable” I replied taking a short drag of what was my maybe third cigarette. 

“What happened to your right hand” Stephanie asked referring my bruised and still sore right hand.

“I broke Balmudo’s nose last night” I said as she took my hand to look it over. 

“What he do” She asked, curious as to why I had broken Balmudo’s nose last night.

“He said something he had no right to say is all” I explained hoping that Steph would leave it that. Thankfully she left it at that and didn’t question it any further. Most of the student body was leaving school grounds now or had already left. The rehearsals for the Talent Show didn’t start for another half thankfully. 

Stephanie noticed a not so familiar look in her boyfriend’s eyes. Before she could say a word he pulled her towards him. His hands rested on her hips and didn’t move. I bent my head down slightly, my lips where just inches from hers.

“Hey Shakespeare” Johnny hollered from where he was standing with one arm around Paulette and a cigarette in his other hand. 

“Talking about ruining the moment Nogerelli” I muttered under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A Week And A Half Later

It was Sunday, which meant tomorrow was Monday. Which involved school? There was still four weeks left until graduation and three weeks left until the Talent show on the Friday night and was the Lulu the next day. 

Thankfully she didn’t have to work today at her uncle’s gas station today. Stephanie turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The paper she had to write for Mr Harris’s history class on the French and Indian wars. 

She had only written half a page when in fact they had to write three pages. Thought the paper was due until Friday. Mr Harris’s history class was pain in anyone’s ass for those that where in his history class. 

Stephanie grabbed her Pink Ladies jacket. She had made her mind. Maybe her boyfriend could at least help her write the infernal paper for History. But there was a slight problem in that plan. 

She didn’t know where he lived. Well maybe Johnny knew. It was worth a try. She headed down the stairs and was nearly at the front door.

“Stephanie” Her mother called from the kitchen just as she was about to open the front door.

“Yes “Stephanie answered.

Other Side of Rydell

I didn’t know what the time was, but I was going to kill the person the other side of the door. I had been up most of night writing papers for the T-Birds, which were due in this week. There was twenty bucks in it for me per paper I wrote. I had about three papers to write for them each. I groaned inwardly. And cursing the person that was banging on the door. 

“Nice to see up and at them big brother” My brother Patrick said smirking. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and let him in without another word.

“What do you want Patrick” I asked, not all in the mood to deal with him and his crap at the moment.

“You got a touch of hangover there Mike,” He asked still having that stupid smirk on his face.

“No. I’m not hung-over. Just tired and irritated that some bastard had to wake me when I got to sleep at three this morning and its seven thirty now” I growled at him.

“Touché I see. So did someone keep you up most of last night” Patrick tried to ask innocently. But I caught the last bit of what he said.

“No they didn’t. So drop it alright. Back to my original question what do you want Patrick” I asked pulling out a pack of Cigarettes from my T-Bird jacket. I grabbed my lighter, which sat on the table that I used to do my schoolwork.

“Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing was all big brother. So where’s Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack.” Patrick answered before asking another question.

“They’re out of town for the weekend. They’ve gone to see some friends of theirs in San Fresco or something like that. They’ll be back later today or tonight maybe.” I answered taking a drag of my freshly lit cigarette.

“Yea know ‘mother’ would have a heart attack if she saw you smoking” Patrick commented. I reached behind me and grabbed a thick book from the desk behind me. 

“Well that’ll be good for mother dearest” I said flipping through the book aimlessly.   
Patrick was cut-off from saying anything when there was a knock at the door. I half shoved Patrick out of the way to answer the door. I opened the door to find my girlfriend standing there.

I didn’t have to look behind me to know that Patrick was smirking smugly to himself. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a warning look. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mike” He said before leaving. I know he’s my brother and all. But sometimes I wanted to kill him. This being one of those times to.   
I moved a side to let her in. I walked further into my room and took a seat at the table. I pulled off the shirt I had been wearing over my still fresh tattoo I had gotten yesterday. 

“What’s up” I asked half mumbled as I fumbled to lit another cigarette.

“The paper that is due for Friday for Mr Harris’s History Class” Stephanie grumbled. 

“Alright. I had enough trouble writing my own,” I said pulling out my history textbook from the top of the pile of books sitting on   
my desk. 

“And T-Birds as well” Stephanie stated. How did she know I was writing papers for the T-Birds in exchange for money?

“Yea well how do you think I paid for my motorcycle?” I said flicking through my textbook until I found the marked pages I had   
used to write my paper that was due Friday. 

We spent the next hour or so writing the rest of the paper for Mr Harris’s History class. My right shoulder had a slight dull ache to it in the area where I had gotten my tattoo yesterday. 

“You do something to your shoulder” Steph asked referring to my sore right shoulder. 

“Yea I might have jarred it yesterday when I was helping my parents move into their house a couple of blocks away” I said, it wasn’t a complete lie. I had helped my parents move yesterday but that wasn’t the cause for the pain in my right shoulder.

We sat in silence for another ten minutes. I got up and grabbed a clean shirt to put over my banged shoulder where my tattoo was. I slide on my T-Bird leather jacket. 

“Come on. There something I want to show you. “Was all I said as I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle along with my helmet and goggles? 

Stephanie was slightly confused and rather curious as to what Michael wanted to show her. She didn’t question him or even ask where he was going take her or show her. I rolled my motorcycle out of the driveway and out on to the street. I got on and strapped on my helmet before kicking the motorcycle into gear. I pulled my goggles on.

A lot of thought where running through Stephanie’s head as they were driving towards wherever it was that Michael was taking them. The past two weeks since she and Michael had begun to date. She had been still trying to figure out her feelings for Michael. 

She knew now without a doubt that she loved him. There were two sides to Michael Carrington: the daredevil bad boy and quite, softly spoken gentle side of him. She loved both those sides of him. 

When he had attempted to ask her those three times at the auditions for the School Talent Show all those months ago. She had dismissed him as the clean-cut goody two shoes boy next-door type of guy. Now Stephanie knew there were two completely different sides to Michael Carrington. She didn’t now fully wither or not that he felt the same about her. But why would he have done all that catch her attention and her heart if he didn’t love her. 

Stephanie was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice that they had pulled off the main road and onto a dirt track that went up hill. I pulled my motorcycle to the side of the dirt track a few hundred meters away from the old Oak tree I sat under all the time when I came up here for some time to myself.

I got off my motorcycle and walked towards the edge of the hill. Stephanie watched her boyfriend for a few minutes as he stood at the edge of the hill overlooking Rydell. He had his hands in his jeans pocket. His T-Bird jacket hung to his frame.

I looked over as Stephanie walked over to where I was standing. She slide her arms around my chest and leaned into me. I place an arm around her. I kissed the top of her head. 

“How did you find this place?” Stephanie asked as she shifted in my arms to stand in front of me and lean back against my chest. 

“I just found this place one day. I come here when I need some time to myself or when I need get away from things,” I said resting   
my chin on the top of her head. 

I was mental berating myself for not telling Steph that I loved her yet. You know how the term ‘Love at First Sight’ well that’s what it had been first day of school after the Birds had stuffed my head in a locker and she had asked if I was alright. I had thought I had loved her that night I had showed her who the ‘Cool Rider’ really was. But now I was well more in love with her now. I didn’t think I could ever let go even if I wanted to.

“Steph” I attempted to tell her that I loved her with my whole heart. This wasn’t going to be that easy to say. With Sarah it had been like a chore to tell her that I had ‘loved’ her. With Steph it was different. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Plain and Simple there was no ifs or buts about it.

“Hmm” was all she said. Jeeze this wasn’t going to be easy to say. But I had to tell her how much that I loved her.

“There something I have to tell you” I managed to say. Stop being a wuss Carrington and just tell her already.

“What” Stephanie said not even looking up at me or anything? Here goes nothing.

“I love you Stephanie,” I admitted truthfully. I let mentally let out a sigh of relief that I had at last told her that I loved her.  
Stephanie eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she heard Michael told her that he loved her. Not that she was shocked that he loved her. But hearing him saying the three little words was different. 

With Johnny it had been different. Johnny had been her first love, heartbreak not so much. But with Michael for some reason she could see more a future with him then she had with Johnny. As she had told Paulette at the start of the school year she had outgrown her relationship with Johnny. 

Stephanie had wanted something more different then what her relationship with Johnny was. Maybe now what she had with Michael had been the kind of love/relationship she had wanted all along. 

It had been quite for last five minutes since my confession of love to Stephanie. Maybe I had been too hasty for declaration of love for her. Self-doubt began to swirl around in my stomach. 

“Michael” I heard Stephanie say as she shifted in my arms to be facing me. I didn’t dare look at her.

“I love you too” I heard her say next. I think my heart leaped for due if that was possible. She pulled my lips to hers not that I was going to pull away that is.

I reluctantly pulled away five minutes later due to a lack of air or rather oxygen. Our foreheads rested against the other. She reached a hand up and caressed my check gently. I gave a wholehearted smile and kissed the top of her head. Steph turned in my arms again and rested her head in the crock my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Friday Afternoon, which meant tomorrow was the Saturday. Which meant one of two things: one there was no school for two days, and well two it meant I had time to go and visit Sandy and Danny.

It was midway through sixth period of Mr Harris’s History Class. Thanks to me writing sixteen papers for the T-Birds this week. I had $260 dollars burning a hole in my pocket. 

The lesson itself was just beyond boring. Johnny was even paying attention. He was reading some magazine in the middle of class. The rest of class where just as bored or not even bothering to listen or pay any attention. 

Mr Harris was droning on about something about our next subject of study before we graduated in a couple of weeks. Today was not the best of days. Well the last two days hadn’t been the best couple days.

Steph and I weren’t exactly on speaking terms. We had a very public disagreement on Wednesday. I don’t even know what the fight had been about in the first place. 

The next hour passed slowly and painfully. Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. I got from my desk. Stephanie didn’t even look in my direction when she walked passed. Johnny gave a sympathetic look. I just shook my head. I needed to sort things out between us. All couples fight, its normal. I knew I had to swallow my pride and fix things between us. 

The hallway was semi deserted as I went to my locker to grab the books I needed and to get rid of the books I didn’t need. Paulette and the girls had disappeared when I turned around. Steph was standing at her locker grabbing books.

“Steph” I said attempting to break the ice. But she didn’t even look over her shoulder at me or even acknowledge that I was there.

“Stephanie will just look at me so I can bloody apologise for being an ass” I attempted for the second time. It seemed to work a little she looked in my direction.

“Look I’m sorry for being an ass on Wednesday. I lashed out at you when I shouldn’t have. “I apologised hoping that she would forgive me for being an ass two days ago.

Steph was quite for a few minutes. She thought back to two days ago. Michael had been in filth mood all day. He had snapped at various people, herself included. That’s what the argument had been about. It had started as semi civil conversation until it had turned into a very verbal and public argument between the two of them. He had let her have her breathing space yesterday and today somewhat to cool off after the slugger match of a first argument that they had as a couple.

“Ok you’re forgiven. I love you,” She said accepting my apology for being an ass. I muttered I love you too against her lips after I had bent my head to kiss her.

An hour later I pulled up at my aunt and uncle’s house to grab some gear before leaving for the six-hour ride to LA. I glanced at my watch it was three thirty in the afternoon. I threw various things into old worn canvas army bag that I inherited from my Uncle Tom. Steph sat on the chair near my desk as I packed stuff for the weekend into my bag. 

I closed up the bag having finished packing. I had met Steph’s parents that afternoon. That hadn’t been as bad as I first thought it to be. Thankfully her parents had given their permission for Steph to come with me to LA for the weekend.

I still had to tell my aunt and uncle that I was leaving and wouldn’t be back until Sunday afternoon or night. I heaved my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the back door that leads into the kitchen.

Edna Olsen turned her head as the back door opened to the kitchen. Her nephew stepped into the kitchen with a girl of about seventeen standing behind him. Michael didn’t know his parents where here. 

“Allan I’m tell you. Michael’s eighteen and by that he’s legally an adult. So he doesn’t have to go back to living with you and Millicent.” Jack said unaware that his nephew was standing in the kitchen at that exact moment as he and Allan walked into the kitchen.

“Aunt Edna. I’m going to visit Sandy and Danny for the weekend. I’ll be back Sunday Afternoon or Night “I explained as I set down my bag on the floor.

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend Michael” My father asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dad, Uncle Jack, Aunt Edna this is my girlfriend Stephanie” I said just about ready to crawl into hole and die. Before anyone really could say a word my mother walked into the kitchen unaware what had just gone on. This was going to be good. 

“Michael who’s your friend” She asked. I thought the smile was forced. 

“‘Mom’ this is my girlfriend Stephanie” I stressed the word mom. Jack and Edna faded into the background around that time. The next twenty minutes seemed to be strained on Millicent’s part. 

Thankfully we made our escape from my overbearing mother. I tied down my bag to back of my motorcycle. I pulled on my helmet and goggles and kicked the motorcycle into gear.

The hours and the miles ticked by. I had stopped a few times to fill up my motorcycle with fuel. The sun had set a few hours ago when we reacted the outskirts of LA. There was still twenty miles until we reached the house Danny and Sandy where living together. Not that my aunt and uncle knew that. Steph had been quite the entire trip from Rydell to LA so far. 

Maybe I had been too hasty when I had introduced her to my parents. I had slightly railroaded her when I had introduced her to my parents. Women where a mystery in themselves. 

About maybe I don’t twenty to forty minutes later I pulled my motorcycle up alongside the curb near the sidewalk out the front of the house. Well I hoped it was there house. I grabbed my lighter and lit so I could look at the address I had scribed down on a piece of paper a few days ago.

I looked at the number on the letterbox a few hundred meters away. It was the same number as the one written on the piece of paper I was holding and reading. I got off my motorcycle, Steph followed. 

“Steph are you ok,” I asked. Steph merely nodded. She was still a bit shell-shocked that Michael had taken the shotgun approach when he had introduced her to his parents.

His father seemed to be a nice enough person. His uncle and aunt where about the same as his father. Michael’s mother to be somewhat stuck up. But the nice act she had put on this afternoon when Michael had introduced her as his girlfriend to his parents.

Maybe she was reading too much into it. Or maybe she was right that woman had underling agenda. Stephanie watched her boyfriend as he unstrapped what was tied onto the back of his motorcycle.

“Steph. Earth to Stephanie” Her boyfriend’s voice brought her back to reality. He held out her bag for her. She took it from his hand gingerly.

“Is your mother always like that” Steph asked as I grabbed my own bag from next to my motorcycle?

“Acts a little stuck up and snobby like. Yea that’s normal,” I said as we walked up towards the front door. I raised my hand to knock. Danny was rolling himself a smoke in the living room when there was a knock at the front door. Sandy was making dinner for two them plus Michael who was coming to visit for the weekend or so Sandy had told him.

“Danny can you answer the front door” Sandy called from the kitchen. Danny muttered darkly under his breath as he got up and went to answer the door. Danny pulled the front door open to see Michael, Sandy’s younger cousin standing there with a girl of about seventeen. From the looks of how close the two of them were standing this girl was Michael’s girlfriend that Sandy had told him about.

“Mike. I didn’t think you were bringing company with you” Danny said moving aside to let them inside the house. 

“Last minute” I said as we walked into the hallway from the front door. 

“Danny who was at the door” I heard Sandy call from somewhere in the house. 

“Mike’s here and he brought a guest,” Danny hollered back to his girlfriend, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them. 

“I’ll be out in a minute” Sandy called again. Steph thought that she recognised the man Danny from somewhere. He had a striking resemblance to Danny Zuko whom had been the leader of the Birds nearly two years ago. 

“Might as well take a seat,” Danny said going back to rolling himself a smoke. I grabbed one from my fresh pack I had brought at the last gas station we had stopped at. I lit my cigarette and offered Danny a light for his own. I took a seat in one of the armchairs.

“Kenickie said you broke Balmudo’s nose the other night” Danny commented maybe after five minutes of silence.

“Michael. Why did you break Balmudo’s nose for” Sandy half asked half scowled. 

“He said something he shouldn’t have said is all” I said, getting up and pulling off my T-Bird jacket. My Tattoo I had gotten nearly a week ago was still fresh and still healing. 

Steph who had not said a word since we had walked inside the house eyes widened a little when she spotted the large tattoo on her boyfriend’s right shoulder. 

Danny and Sandy also notice the new tattoo on Michael’s right shoulder. It was a large Celtic cross with writing written underneath. The only words that could be interpreted into English was the name written there Patrick Michael McCabe. Sandy knew who that was. It was both her and Michael’s uncle they had never met. He had dead when Sandy was only a baby and Michael wasn’t even born yet. He was the man that both Michael and his brother Patrick where named after. Well their first names anyway.

“Danny can come give me a hand in the kitchen. “ Sandy gesturing for Danny to give her a hand with something in the kitchen.  
This left both Steph and me alone in the living room. 

“Danny wouldn’t be the Danny Zuko who was leader of the Birds two years ago” Steph asked. 

“Yea he is. “ I responded rolling my right shoulder, which still sore even thought I had nearly a week since I had gotten the tattoo.

“Your shoulder still sore” 

“Yea it’s going take a bit more time for the tattoo to heal,” I said rolling my right shoulder to try and elevate the pain in my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

I woke just after seven the next morning. I had opted to see on the couch rather than the floor of room Sandy had given me to use while I was visiting. I saw a note on the fridge that caught my attention.

It read that Sandy and Danny had classes for most of the day. That meant it was just going to be Steph and me here by ourselves for the rest of the day. I grabbed my self some breakfast. After finishing up breakfast I cleaned up the dirty plates and dishes. 

I grabbed some clean clothes to change into. Half an hour later I was sitting out on the front porch. My pack of Cigarettes sat on the table next to the half empty beer. 

I had my head in A Farewell To Arms. I had finished The Catcher In The Rye a few days before. I heard the screen door opened. I didn’t look up, as I knew who it was seeing it was there only the two of us at the house   
I creased the page at the start of Chapter 4. I shut the book and set it on the table next to my half-finished beer and pack of smokes’ grabbed the beer and took a sip. 

“How’s your shoulder” Steph asked as she pulled a cigarette from the pack that lay on the table as well as my lighter.

“It’s alright. I thought you quit smoking,” I said taking another of my beer and stretching out in the chair to get a little more comfortable. 

“Indulging every once and a while isn’t that bad” She said taking drag of the cigarette. I nodded and pulled out from the pack for myself. I got up after having finished my beer and went to get another or maybe two. I grabbed the two beers from the fridge and went back outside with the two beers in hand. I handed one to Steph before cracking the top off my own beer. I took a long sip just watching the street.

“So do you know what you want to do after graduation?” Steph asked maybe after ten minutes of silence.

“I don’t know maybe the military for few years or something” I said taking a sip of my second beer.

“Why the Military” Stephanie ask curious as to why I was think about a career in the military over attending college or something like that.

“I guess I sort of wanted to join military since I was a kid. I guess follow in the family tradition. Both sides of my family, most of the men joined the Military, Air Force or Navy at one time or another. “I explained.

We sat in silence after that. I got up go throw the empty beer bottles in the trash. It was maybe couple of hours later. We were both sitting the living room doing nothing in particular. 

Steph was half asleep with her head in my lap while I played with her hair mindlessly. It was just going to be lazy Saturday not having to worry about School work, chores and other mind numbing boring shit that we had to worry about back at home.  
I knew there would be trouble when we got back tomorrow. Not from Stephanie’s parent or from my father but rather my mother. 

I had already had a bad argument with her once this week and that had been Tuesday night before I had left to go bowling with the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies at the local blowing alley. That’s why I had been a filth mood the next day, which lead to mine and Steph’s first major fight as a couple. I knew there was going to be more to come in the future. Most likely about my choice of career most likely being one of them.

The argument had been in partly about the fact I didn’t want to come and live with them. But what had it set off had been when she had seen my tattoo on my right shoulder I had gotten in memory of my Uncle Patrick who had dead before I had been born.  
She had started to say something stuff about how I was going end as a career criminal just because I had one tattoo and to add to the fact that I wore a leather jacket and rode a motorcycle that made me Criminal material apparently.

Stephanie glanced up her boyfriend. He looked to be deep in thought about something or other. Her own thoughts turned back to last night. She had been surprised to learn that Michael knew not only Danny Zuko but a group of older T-birds only due to Sandy his cousin was dating Danny Zuko.

Whether anybody else of the T-Birds or Pink Ladies knew she didn’t know. She had been generally surprised when they had been talking about what their plans for the future what they were going to do after graduation in a few weeks; Michael had told in no uncertain terms he was going to join the Military after graduation.

It was somewhat surreal that in a few short weeks that where graduating from high school. Wither or not they all kept in touch after graduation was not certain. 

The rest of day faded away slowly but surely. Danny and Sandy where still at lectures and what not at the college they attended together. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I read the last page of Chapter 15 of A Farwell To Arms. I creased the page and closed the book and threw it down on the coffee table in front of me. I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. 

Steph was curled up in one of the armchairs with a magazine open and was fast asleep. I grabbed the beer from the fridge just as I heard a car engine pull up into the driveway. I glanced out the kitchen window near where the fridge was just as Danny and Sandy got out of the car. I cracked open the beer and threw the cap in the trash and headed back into the living room.

“Hey Mike” Danny greeted me as he walked into the living room. I only nodded due I had taken a long sip of my current beer. 

“How was the boring life of a college student today” I asked popping my feet up on the coffee table.

“What are you asking about that for anyway? You’re going to be going to college in September right: “Danny stated as he walked into the kitchen to grab something. 

“I’m not going to college Danny. I’m joining the military after I graduated in a few weeks” I explained to him as he walked back into the living room with beer in hand.

We arrived back in Rydell about three a clock in the afternoon. It was just on four when I pulled into my aunt and uncle’s driveway. I had dropped Stephanie off, before I headed home.

I noticed my mother and father’s car was parked in the driveway. Oh great, my day just got better. I grabbed my bag from the back of my motorcycle and headed towards my room to dump my gear before most likely go to face the music or rather the firing squad.

I walked up to the house and headed in through the back door. My Uncle Jack and my father sat in the kitchen drinking beer and quietly talking to one another took a seat at the kitchen table without so much as a word a grabbed a beer from the half-finished   
six pack of beer.

“How was yea trip to LA?” My uncle Jack asked grabbing another beer from almost finished six-pack and handing another to my father. 

“Yea it was good to catch up with Sandy and Danny,” I said taking another sip of my beer.

“So are they coming to your graduation in a few weeks?” My father asked having nearly down half of his beer.

“Yea they are and probably the School Talent Show which is in a couple of weeks and a week before graduation.” I said taking   
another sip of my beer.

“School Talent Show. I wasn’t aware you were performing” My father asked slightly confused. Maybe he had a little too much to   
drink today was all it was. 

“I’m not performing per say. I was volunteered to play the piano for them” I explained. 

An hour later and few more beers. Both my father and Uncle Jack were just about plastered. I could hold my own against the best of them in the liquor department. My Aunt Edna and my mother walked in just as my father was about to fall out of chair due to a joke my Uncle had told just before.

“Michael how much have they had to drink” My Aunt asked as my uncle nearly did the same thing when he reached for his beer. 

“Maybe a couple of six packs. They were half way through one when I came in an hour ago” I said taking one last sip of my beer. I had a few myself. But I wasn’t as or nearly drunk as my uncle and father combined. 

“Come on you two let’s get you two sobered up a little if that’s possible” Aunt Edna muttered to herself as she lead the two drunken stooges to sober up. I grabbed empty beer bottles and began to clean up the mess that they had made in the kitchen.

“Michael you could have at least taken the alcohol away from them. “ My mother started in on me as I threw the empty beer bottles in the trash.

“Uncle Jack and Dad are two grown men, ‘mom’. If they want to drink get drunk then that’s their choice.” I stated as I grabbed a damp cloth to wipe down the table.

“That kind of attitude won’t get you very far in university” My mother sneered. I held my temper for now.

“Well sorry to disappoint you mother. But I’m not going to university. I’m joining the military,” I half snarled at her as I rinsed out the dirty cloth.

“I betting she put you up to this” My mother returned fire. I knew who was talking about. She was blaming my girlfriend for something she hadn’t even done.

“You leave Stephanie out of this mother. If I want to join the military after I graduated then that is my decision. I’m eighteen and legally an adult so you have no right to dictate what I can and cannot do” I yelled back.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you Michael. Even since you came here to America you have changed. You no longer the son I remember” She said not all that upset that I had yelled at her just before.

“Well if you don’t like then go back to bloody England,” I yelled at top of my lungs I slammed the back door shut for good measure. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. I was pissed and the alcohol in my system was helping matters.

Anger was still boiling hot in my veins after half an hour of riding around. It was starting to get dark. What the. I saw a small boy run into the street. I steered away so that I wouldn’t hit him. My motorcycle struck a parked car. I went flying over handlebars and landed on the pavement of the sidewalk with a sickening thud. It all went blank after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, my vision was slightly blurred. It took a few monuments for my vision become clear. I glanced around my at the white walls. I remembered what had happened hours earlier. I had tried to avoid hitting a small boy whom had run into the street.

I had ended hitting a parked car and being thrown over both the handlebars of my motorcycle and the parked car before hitting the pavement of the sidewalk rather hard. After that everything was a blank. I glanced down at my left hand, which was bandaged, and my chest was bandaged possible because I had broken my ribs.

The door opened as a nurse entered the room, followed by a doctor who seemed to be in his mid-late fifties as his hair was staring to grey in some places.

“How are you feeling Mr Carrington?” The doctor asked. How the bloody hell did you think I felt doc. My head was pounding and I was starting feel like I was going to throw up. 

“Like I’ve been hit over the head by the butt end of a gun doc” I said keeping myself from throwing up over the good doctor.

“Well you were very lucky indeed. The only injuries you sustained was a badly sprained left wrist and three cracked ribs” The doctor explained my injuries. Just then the door to the room opened and my Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack entered the room.

“Are you Mr Carrington’s family I presume” The nurse asked as I attempted to sit up painfully. 

“Yes where he’s Aunt and Uncle” Aunt Edna answered the Nurse. 

“Do you know how badly damaged my motorcycle is” I asked after the doctor and the Nurse had left the room.

“Never mind the Bike. I’m just glad to see your in one piece Michael” Uncle Jack proclaimed. 

“A few of Danny’s friends have picked it up from where the accident happened and have back at the house,” Aunt Edna explained.  
I nodded and managed to sit up with some help from Uncle Jack. An hour later I was discharged with couple bottles of pills for the pain of my broken ribs. It was just after ten a clock when we arrived home from the hospital. I headed to bed about half an hour later.

Two Days Later. 

I had been on bed rest for the past two days. Patrick, Rose, Billy and my father had been to see me sometimes in the past two days not surprisingly my mother had not even bothered to come and see how I was and if I was alright.

I was going out of mind of my mind being coped up in my room on bed rest. I was a little surprised neither Steph nor any of the T-Birds or Pink Ladies had come looking for me.

Edna wiped her hands on her apron, as there was a knock at the front door. Jack wasn’t going to be home until at least nine or ten a clock that evening. Edna opened the door to find Michael’s girlfriend. Oh what was her name? Stephanie that was it. 

“Are you looking for Michael” Edna asked as she moved aside to let Stephanie inside. 

“Is he here” Stephanie asked. Michael had missed two days of school. That was not normal for him. He had never missed a day of school this year.

“He’s in his room in the Nuclear Fall Out Shelter” Edna responded as she walked back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. Stephanie merely nodded and walked out the backdoor. 

She knocked on the door but received no response. The door was unlocked. Pushing open the door. Stephanie spotted her boyfriend. He was asleep and shirtless minus his bandaged chest. 

His left hand was also bandaged. It was possibility that he had come off his motorcycle between Sunday afternoon when he had dropped her off and today. She didn’t want to wake him up.

I opened one eye and then the other. I cradled my broken ribs as I sat up. I looked around my room. My eyes landed on my girlfriend sitting at my desk. 

“Steph. What are you doing here?” I asked gritting my teeth as I got to my feet.

“I was worried about you. You hadn’t been at school for two days. I would have come yesterday but I had to work late” Steph explained looking extremely worried about me.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worst trust me. This is mere scratch to when I had a broken jaw after a bad fight in the ring when I was sixteen” I said nearly having to grit my teeth as I tried to breathe.

“What exactly happened? When you left Sunday afternoon you were fine” Stephanie asked most likely wanting to know how I had broken three of my ribs and badly sprained my left wrist.

“A couple of hours after I had dropped you off. My mother and I had heated argument. I was pissed and had been drinking. I went for a ride to calm down. I ran into a parked car when I tried avoiding a boy whom had run into the street. I went over the   
handlebars and the parked car and hit the pavement of the sidewalk rather hard. I woke up in hospital a few hours later.” I explained to Steph what had happened Sunday night, which had resulted in me having a few broken ribs and a badly sprained wrist.

“So you used to compete at boxing” Steph asked after maybe a few minutes of silence. 

“Yea I did. I gave it away after I had my jaw broken in a bad fight.” I responded sitting on my bed because I was in too much pain to stand for long periods of time thanks to my ribs. 

“Your motorcycle wasn’t damaged to badly,” Steph asked.

“Nah. I’m the one that took the battering not the bike,” I said chuckling but soon regretted when I groaned in pain a few moments later.

“So have I missed much at school or just the same old boring crap?” I asked leaning back against the wall trying to elevate the pain in my ribs at the moment.

“Nothing particular existing happened. Are you sure you’re alright” Stephanie asked still much concerned that I was going to die from a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

“Yea I’m fine. Apart from a few cracked ribs that is” I said not even bothering to hide the pain I was in

“My parents wanted to know if you could come over dinner I don’t know Friday or Saturday night,” Steph informed me as she sat down beside me.

“That should be fun,” I muttered under my breath. Steph wacked me in the shoulder for it.

“My parents aren’t that bad. Your dad seems like a nice guy” She said as leaned into my side being careful of my broken ribs while doing so. 

“Yea he is. He’s a complete opposite of my mother. He’s come to see me a few times in the last couple days as had Patrick, Rose and Billy” I said rested head on top of hers.

“Has she even been to see you since you had your accident” Steph asked. I scoffed under my breath at the thought.

“Nope. And I don’t want her here. It will only end in another argument. That’s why I was pissed off last Wednesday. We had an argument about my living arraignments and my tattoo. According to my darling mother I’m going end up sending the rest of my life in and out of prison because I have a tattoo, wear a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle” I said venting my anger at my bitch of a mother.

“Babe I know she’s your mother in all but she has be one of the stuck up, snobbiest, self-centred people I have ever met and she’s a bitch.” Steph said speaking the truth about my mother.

“Babe. Since when did we start with the pet names” I teased changing the subject.

“Oh. Shut Up” Steph said slapping me in the shoulder clearly embarrassed by what she had said just before.

“So have they got a stand in for the piano player for the Talent Show” I asked seeing as I was out of action.

“Gilbert Lambert” Steph answered. I groaned. I knew the preverbal git. Patrick had told me that he had asked Rose yesterday.

“The preverbal git that is now dating my only sister” I said, in the typical over protective big brother type of way.

“Just a little warning. My brothers may give the whole big brother riot act,” Steph said giving me warning in advance. It would be the same riot act that myself and Patrick would give Gilbert. 

“The ‘you break her heart. I’ll break your neck’ riot act” I asked knowing full well I would be giving one of those as soon as I could go back to school.

We sat in silence after that. I knew sooner or later I had to front up to my mother and set the record straight. Whither she liked it or not. If she ever said anything out of turn about Steph or my friends for that matter ever again. I would happily cut all ties from her. I was sick of dealing with her shit.

“I thought you would have gone bowling with the other,” I stated only just remembering it was Tuesday night. And every Tuesday night without fail the T-Birds and Pink Ladies always went bowling at the Bowl a Rama 

“I would rather spend time with you. And anyway the boys cheat most of time” She said.

“Hang on last week we won fair and square thank you.” I responded. In all fairness we the T-Birds did cheat sometimes when the girl where winning.

“Oh really so you kissing me when I was about to bowl wasn’t cheating then” Steph asked. 

“Not really” I said innocently. She gave me a look. 

“Oh right so I just happened to have something on my lips that you had to kiss me just as I was about to bowl” Steph asked pointing not even looking the least bit amused.

“Yea something like that” I responded half assed. 

“Oh and what about” I cut her off before she could say another word. I had kissed her to shut her up. It seemed to work. The kiss became deeper. In a moment or two later Steph climbed onto my lap.

I tested the waters. Not wanting to push her into doing something she didn’t want to do. She pulled at my shoulders. I moved so that she could lay on the bed. I moved over her. Both of them where too caught up in the kiss to notice someone had entered the room. I moved my lips from hers and began trial my lips down her neck. Someone cleared their throat rather loudly. I turned my head to see.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Michael Royston Carrington what in Lords name are you doing” My mother shrieked. I got up off my bed and rolled my eyes.

“Come on mother you’re not that much of a prude not to work it out” I sneered back at her. Steph didn’t know which way to look.

“How dare you speak to your mother like that” She started again. I didn’t want Steph here when things were going to turn ugly which they were most undoubtable where.

“How dare I speak to you like that? How about the bloody fact you have cheek to criticize the choice I am making about my future. And you’ve got a stick so far up your ass you wouldn’t even know how to pull it” I snarled I was lived and I was not holding back to the pent up anger I had held inside towards my mother for a long time.

“You want to throw away your future for some two bit job as grunt in the army” My mother criticized. My jaw was set hard.  
Stephanie could see Michael was getting angry by the minute. Things where turning ugly real fast.

“So what. That’s my decision mother. It’s not yours,” I snapped back at her. I had all but forgotten Steph was even in the room with us.

“And don’t think for one second that she’s marriage material” My mother sneered turning her attention on Steph. 

“You know what I’m just to say what I’ve wanting to stay for a long time but this is the last straw. You are nothing but snobbish, stuck up bitch that thinks her shit doesn’t stink. And if you ever say another word about Stephanie in anyway shape or form I’ll kill you” I threated. That was the last straw that had broken the camel’s back

“So you’re saying. You’re choosing her over your own family” My mother said dumbfounded at what I had just said.

“As far as I’m concerned you’re dead to me. The only family I have is Aunt Edna, Sandy, Uncle Jack and my friends,” I said lowly. I blind with rage and pissed off beyond belief. 

“You think I’m not good enough for Michael. I don’t really give a dame. But really you are a first class bitch. You belittle and berate his choices in life whether it be his career choice after he graduates or his love life for that matter. If you want to judge someone go look at yourself in the mirror” Steph said speaking up for the first time since my ‘mother’ had entered my room.

“Millicent I think it would be better if you left now” My Aunt Edna spoke up from the doorway. 

“You and Jack have turned my eldest son against me” My mother snapped turning her anger on my aunt.

“No Millicent that was of your doing. You pitted your son against you. You belittle and berate him over his life choice he has made. Do not think I did not hear you and Michael fighting in the kitchen after Jack, Allan and I had left the room. You should be proud of the man Michael is turning into. He is choosing a career in the military to defend this country when the need arises. But yet you have not changed a bit since you were a girl. You belittle, berate and judge Michael the very same way you did Patrick before he died in New Guinea” Aunt Edna let drive at my now speechless mother. 

I didn’t say a word as my mother left. I held onto my tender side of my chest, which was painful at the moment. My Aunt Edna left maybe a minute or so later which left me and Steph alone again well for now.

A few hours later I was half asleep on my bed. Steph had left maybe an hour ago. My thoughts turned to what had happened just three hours earlier. I had all but cut ties with my mother. 

I was happy she was out of my life. I know she was that gave birth to me and raised me. But that didn’t count for the crap she put me through. That had one of the reasons behind me coming here to America nearly a year ago.

One of the reasons I had found out about Sarah seeing my former best mate Roy behind my back for almost a year. The other being that I wanted to get away from overbearing mother who thought she was better than everyone else.

Now my life was finally getting on to the right track. I had good set of friends I could rely on when things went to shit. And a girlfriend that I loved and planned on spending the rest of my life with. 

Three Days Later. 

The final bell of the day. Announcing the end Mr Harris’ History class. The T-Birds where one member short this week. Or so Johnny though until he spotted their newest member leaning against his motorcycle. 

“How’s the ribs” Johnny asked as he and rest of Birds arrived at their respective motorcycles.

“There healing slowly but surely” I said playing with my lighter. I wasn’t allowed to smoke until after my broken ribs had fully healed. 

“We had to people MIA on Tuesday night when we went bowling at the local alley. So was Steph with you on Tuesday night” Johnny asked trying not prey.

“Yea she was.” I said, I saw a brief smirk appear on Johnny’s face for a brief moment.

“Hey Mike” I heard someone call from behind me. I spotted Danny leaning against Grease Lighting with Sandy beside him. The Pink Ladies soon arrived and went to their respective boyfriends.I glanced at Dolorous and Davey. They seemed to be much closer than they had last week when I had seen either of them last. 

“Johnny isn’t that” Goose said having recognised Danny as the Danny Zuko whom had lead the Birds nearly two years ago.  
“Danny Zuko in the flesh” Johnny muttered to no one in particular. I hid a smirk as I walked across the road to where Danny and Sandy where standing. 

Sandy eloped me in a hug. The T-Birds looked shocked to see Danny Zuko in the flesh. But most of the Pink Ladies didn’t know I was somewhat related to one of the former leaders of the T-Birds.

“Does Kenickie know you have his car” I asked Danny maybe five or so minutes later.

“Yea he lent it to me.” Danny responded taking a drag of his cigarette. I only nodded.

“How do you know Danny Zuko” Paulette asked, having not a clue as to how I knew Danny Zuko and a group of older T-Birds and possible Pink Ladies as well

“Danny’s dating my cousin Sandy” I answered Paulette’s question.

An Hour Later

I pulled into an empty driveway. My Aunt and Uncle where away again. They were going to be out of town for the next week or so.I was a little surprised to see Patrick sitting on the back porch steps with a bag at his feet.

“Pat. What are you doing here?” I asked shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his head hair before he looked in my direction.

“You don’t mind having a roommate,” Patrick asked. It was possibility he had a falling out with our mother just like I had.

“Nah not really. You have a falling out with her to,” I asked as we walked towards the fallout shelter. 

“Yea we had a difference of option,” Patrick said smartly as I unlocked the door and headed inside.

“You know you can stay in the house with Uncle Jack and Aunt Edna” I stated as I took off my T-Birds leather jacket and set it on the chair next to my desk.

“Yea I guess.” Patrick said leaning against the wall as I kicked off my motorcycle boots. We spent the next hour just talking about old times and various other things. There was a knock at the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. Patrick didn’t move from where he was standing leaning against the room. 

I got up and opened the door. Steph was standing on the other side of the door I didn’t need to look behind me to see my brother have a knowing smirk on his face.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Patrick said grabbing his bag. I threw him the keys to the house. Well it was my set of keys for the house. He nodded his thanks and left. 

“Is he living here now,” Steph asked I went back over my bed and sat down. 

“Yea. He is. So any particular reason for this visit. Not that I’m not happy to see you” I said lying back on my bed. 

Patrick had dumped his bags in a spare bedroom that wasn’t be used. There was a knock at the front door interrupted his unpacking of his stuff. Curing under his breath Patrick headed down stairs to answer the door.

As soon as Patrick opened the door to see his parents standing there. He knew shit was going to hit the fan when Michael found out they were here.

“Patrick. You are coming home with us and there will be no ifs or buts about it” His father started to demand. My ears pricked up when I heard yelling come from the house. I got up from the bed and pulled on boots and went to investigate. Stephanie followed after her boyfriend having also heard the yelling coming from the house.

Allan Carrington was ropable. His two eldest sons where refusing to come home and live with them. Michael had been the worst offender. Millicent had come home Tuesday evening on the brink of tears. She had told him what Michael had said to her.

“What are you bloody doing here” Allan turned his attention to his eldest son who stood in the doorway of the living room. 

“You had no right to speak to your mother the way you did on Tuesday night “My father said jaw set hard.

“The hell I didn’t. She should think before she opens her mouth and openly criticizes the choices I make about my career and love life.” I snapped. Trying to keep my anger in check.

“Well maybe some of the choices you have made have not been for the best “My father said. I could read between the lines of that statement it only made my anger boil even more.

“So my choice to join the military to defend this country if need be is a bad decision is it” I demanded. 

“We don’t want you throwing away you future for some grunt work in the army or for those hoodlums you hang around “My father snarled back at me. 

“You leave my friends out of this you bastard. I made up my mind a long time ago about joining the military after I finished school. “I growled my self-control from not hitting my father then and there was thinning by the minute.

Patrick knew if someone didn’t step in and intervene between Michael and their father there would fist flying sooner or later.

“You call them friends” My mother sneered speaking up for this first time since I had walked into the room.

“Yea. I’d call them friends I can depend on when shit hits the fan and when I need a helping hand. “I growled at my mother. My patience’s was wearing thin.

“Uncle Allan that is enough” I turned my head to see Sandy standing in the doorway with Danny standing behind her


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was week after I had cut all ties from my mother and father. I closed the front door behind me as I whistled a happy tune to myself. Sandy gave me an odd look as I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

“What’s up with you Romeo” Sandy asked as I reached into fridge and grabbed a beer from the half opened six-pack.

“Nothing just in a good mood is all” I said cracking open the beer. I had gone to see the doctor earlier this week. Apparently my ribs where about half away-healed so another two weeks they would be healed.

“Right. So this wouldn’t have to do with a certain girl named Stephanie Zinone.” Sandy asked as she washed up the dishes, which had been left over from lunch.

“Maybe” I said sitting down at the kitchen table. And pulled a box from my jeans pocket. 

“What’s with the box Mike” Danny asked as he noticed the small box sitting next to my beer.

“Nothing” I said placing the box back in my jeans pocket. I was hoping they weren’t going interrogate me about the box and its contents. 

“Oh come on Mike what’s in the box,” Danny asked trying yet again to pry information out of me.

“Ok if it will shut you up. What’s in the box is. Ah shit,” I cursed under my breath as I glanced at the time on the clock in kitchen. I got up from the table and managed to finish my beer in a few long gulps. 

I was running late and I had told Steph I would meet her out the front of the Talent Show about half an hour before the Talent Show. I managed to get to my room and grab my T-Bird leather jacket along with my keys to my motorcycle and my helmet and goggles. 

I cursed my luck that I had gotten every red light between my Aunt and Uncle’s house to the school. Stephanie had been waiting for Michael at least twenty minutes. 

Just then she heard a familiar motorcycle engine approaching. He pulled up at the front of the stairs that lead into auditorium. Why he had wanted to see her was a mystery to her. He had never said why he wanted to see her before the Talent Show started.

“Michael. I’m sorry to be a bother but Gilbert Lambert broke his wrist early this afternoon. I was wondering can you play the piano for the Talent-Show.” Miss Mason asked having interrupted what I had been about to talk to Stephanie about. 

“It’s not a problem Miss Mason” I said unstrapping my helmet. I parked my motorcycle in a free space. The boys arrived maybe a minute or so later. I headed inside with them.

“So what did he want to talk to you about”? Paulette asked, as they got ready for their act, which was one of last acts of the Talent Show that night.

“He never got a chance to talk to me. Miss Mason interrupted us and ask if could play the piano for the Talent Show” Stephanie answered, still wondering what Michael wanted to talk to her about.

“You don’t think that he’s going to,” Sharon stated.

“What. We’ve only being dating for five weeks” Stephanie said shell-shocked that Michael was going to ask her to. It was a stupid thought. They loved each it but was too soon to be think about. 

After another boring performance from whatever his name was over. The only good bit had been when Paulette had told Johnny off for pushing her around. Martin Miesner began to play. 

Thankfully that gave me a five minute break otherwise I would have banging my head against the piano keys in annoyance and frustration. I was hanging around behind the stage when I spotted the boys. Goose, Davey and DiMucci had lost their leather T-Birds jackets and where wearing pink suit jackets and ties to match.

“Nice look there” I stated. Trying to keep a straight face. They looked ridicules in them. Where they had gotten them from I had firm idea where thought. 

“Don’t you got a piano to go play?” Johnny said. I just shook my head before heading back to where I had been playing the piano. I had to laugh when Miss McGee introduced the boys as the T-Bones rather than the T-Birds.

With the T-Birds act over with. And Miss McGee messing up the T-Birds name as the T-Bones again. The Pink Ladies where the last act of night. Might as well leave the best till last. 

I glanced out into the crowd. Sandy, Danny and Patrick where sitting in the crowd. I mustn’t have noticed that they were before then. With all the acts for the Talent Show finished. I stood up and stretched. My ribs where still healing and where a little sore.

The winners of the Talent Show where announced to be Johnny and Steph. I grabbed my T-Birds leather jacket from where it sat next to the Piano. I headed back onto the stage.

I quickly checked my jeans pocket to make sure I still had the box in my pocket. Most of the crowd/audience had begun to leave. I headed towards the exist. I found Steph easy enough maybe twenty minutes later.

“Mr Zinone. Mrs Zinone” I said greeting them thought they had told me to call them Anthony and Marie there was no ifs or buts about it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I told Steph not wanting to interrupt their conversation, which, I had most likely interrupted. I headed outside to get some air. 

“So is that devilish handsome boy your boyfriend Stephanie?” Her Aunt Celica asked. Stephanie muttered something in response before heading outside. I was just leaning against my motorcycle just thinking. I hadn’t even heard anyone approaching me. 

“So what was that you wanted to talk to me about before the Talent-Show”? I turned my head having heard my girlfriend’s voice from behind me. 

I was cut off by a honking horn. I glanced over at Patrick who was smiling innocently with his arm in the window of Danny’s car.  
I cursed under my breath of having lost another chance to ask her. The next morning rolled around. Today was the Lulu for the graduating class of 1961. I was getting ready to leave for the day when I spotted someone I hadn’t seen in nearly twelve months.

“What the fuck are you doing here” I snarled, not all happy to see my former best ‘mate’.

“Nice to see you to Mike” Roy responded as if nothing had changed between us.

“What do you want Roy “I retorted my jaw set hard. I was in no mood to deal with his bullshit today or all days

“Just come to see how you’re doing” Roy said. Bullshit he was here to check up on my health.

“Cut the crap Roy. I’m not in mood for your bullshit games.” I said fed up with him acting as if nothing had happen or changed   
between us at all.

“Oh so now we’re Mr Big Bad Tough Guy Wannabe Rebel” Roy taunted. Now his true colours began to show.

“Says the bloke who was seeing his best mate’s girlfriend behind his back for a whole year” I snapped back him. I could go blow to blow with him if I wanted to.

“Oh come off it Michael. You treated Sarah like crap” He sneered and was clearly lying. I had never once mistreated her during the duration of our two-year relationship. 

“Pull the other fucking one Roy. She probably told some bullshit lie that you believed.” I snarled back him. My patience with him was wearing thin. I was close to hitting in the jaw if he wasn’t carful.

“Roy what are you doing here” Patrick said announcing his presence to both Roy and myself. 

“He was just leaving,” I growled low. My body was ready for any punches he was going throw.An hour so later I was at the Senior Class of 1961 Lulu celebration before graduation. My anger had settled a little after having seen my former best mate after almost a year ago. 

I wasn’t going to let that ruin my day. I sat to one side of the celebrations just thinking quietly to myself about what I was going to do after graduation. I knew I was going to join the military but what branch I hadn’t decided yet.

“You Ok Shakespeare” Johnny asked. I looked over to see him standing next to him. I only nodded. 

“Yea I’m fine,” I said grabbing a cigarette from the fresh pack I had brought that morning. I grabbed my lighter and lit the cigarette that rested in my hand. Johnny just nodded and didn’t say anything further as he walked away. 

I still hadn’t come up with anyway I could ask her. If the Military didn’t work out then there was always the Navy or the Air Force. I still to engrossed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Steph had come over to where I was sitting by myself. 

I took one last drag before stumping it out with the bottom my boot. I wasn’t really in the mood for happy festivities going on around me. Seeing Roy again brought up passed anger and what not.

I looked over at Davey and Dolorous who seemed to be lost in their only little world. Johnny watched Stephanie and Michael from a distance as sat to one side of festivities going on around them as they talked quietly to one another. 

He was happy that Steph had found happiness. It was clear how much Michael loved her. Though they fought sometimes. He would give Steph the space she needed for a few days after a bad fight.

There had been only one of those. And Johnny cringed when he remembered that particular fight. It hadn’t been a pretty one. And it didn’t help that it had been a very public fight. 

Despite this the two of them had worked thought their indifferences. Johnny glanced over at where Paulette was standing and talking with Sharon and Rhonda. 

The hours seemed to pass slowly but surely. Darkness had fallen maybe an hour so ago. Johnny and Steph had been forced to dress up. I still stood to one side of the festivities. 

I walked over to where the pool was placed in the middle of the football field. I grabbed the edge of the pool and hoisted myself up on the pools edge. Miss McGee was talking about something or other as must of the student body of the senior class parted as the King and Queen of the Lani Kai Lani Luau where set adrift in the pool. Mr Spears ended up drunkenly or maybe it was a side effect of his meds ended up walking straight into the pool.

The celebration of the luau continued for the next couple of hours. I was had slipped away from the Luau. I sat on the front steps of the school just looking up at the night 

“Hey” I looked over as my girlfriend walked over to where I sat on the steps. She had ditched the cape and stupid looking hat. She still wore a sliver like metallic dress she had been wearing earlier 

“You’ve been quite today,” Steph stated as she sat beside me. There was a reason for that though. It had partly to do with Roy’s unpleasant visit early that day and two because I still couldn’t think of a way to ask her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
It was Wednesday Night. Graduation was only a few days away. The boys plus the older T-Birds where over for a boys night. Just drinking, joking around and playing poker. 

It was just after eight. I had gone to sit out on the back porch. I had been sitting out there for about twenty minutes. I heard the back door open. I looked behind me as Johnny stepped out on to the back porch.

Johnny and I had become sort of good friends. He and Paulette had sorted out their problems at the Luau. He sat down beside me on the steps.

“How’s the ribs” Johnny asked fumbling with his lighter to light the cigarette he was holding. 

“Healing. Doc says they should be healed in less than a week,” I said offering a light from my lighter.

“You think asking someone to marry to you after six months of dating is too soon” Johnny asked. I nearly dropped my lighter from where I was lighting my own cigarette.

“It’s up to you to decide Johnny.” I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

“Yea I guess. I just anit found the right time to ask Paulette” Johnny said taking a drag from his own cigarette. 

“Yea I’ve got the same problem,” I mumbled under my breath. Johnny gave me a weird look as if he had heard what I had just said under my breath.

“What. Jeeze you move fast Carrington” Johnny responded. Wait hang on I wasn’t going to ask Steph to marry me just yet. It was on the cards later on but not right now. We had been only dating for five and half weeks.

“No I’m not asking her to marry yet Johnny,” I said. I dung into my jeans pocket to grab the box I had held onto for nearly a week. 

“Then what are you giving her the ring for” Johnny asked as I handed him the box with the ring it.

“I don’t know. I just. It’s that I want to show how much I love I guess” I said taking another drag of my cigarette.

“So just give her the ring. She loves you Carrington. It’s plain as day how much she loves you.” Johnny said. 

“Alright then. So how about you just growing so balls and ask Paulette to marry you.” I said getting to my feet and went to grab some beer from the fridge. 

An hour later the poker game was still going. Putize had been bluffing for the last couple of hands. Sonny and Doddy were also bluffing and losing badly. Surprisingly DiMucci had been doing rather well as had Goose. Kenickie and Danny had a poker face that no man could read.

Davey had folded on the last hand with only a pair of 3s and 8s in his hand. Johnny and me where only watching the game. The phone ringing from the hallway interrupted the poker game. I got up from my chair and grabbing my freshly opened beer. I went to answer the phone in the hallway. 

“Olsen Residence” I answered the phone having picked up the receiver. I could hear the boys talking in the kitchen from where I was standing.

“Michael. Look I’m sorry to be bother but I need a lift home. I told my uncle that I’d lock up” Stephanie asked and explained why it was that she had called.

“Alright. I’ll be there in about ten-twenty minutes. “I said before we said a brief goodbye and hung up the receiver. I walked into the kitchen and out the back door. I headed for my room to grab my leather T-Bird jacket, keys to my motorcycle, helmet and goggles. 

I kicked my motorcycle and headed in the direction of Jake’s on the other side of Rydell. I pulled up at Jake’s garage maybe forty-five minutes later. I looked around the Gas Station looking for any sigh of Steph. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. 

I headed towards the office to see if she was in there. I opened the screen door to the office. Stephanie was asleep in a chair near a desk. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head to wake her up. 

“Hey” I said as she opened her eyes and blinked. She got up from the chair I moved back to allow here to get up from the chair. 

“You said you’d only be ten to twenty minutes,” Steph said as she grabbed her stuff to leave.

“I had loose wire in the bike. I had to fix it.” I explained as to why I had taken twenty-five minutes more than I had said I would take. 

After locking up the office and double-checking to make sure everything was locked up and secure we getting ready to leave. Maybe this time I could at least give her the bloody ring this time.

I kneeled down to make sure that that loose wire was still in place. As I stood back up the box with the ring in it fell from my jacket pocket. I didn’t notice at first as I walked around to other side of the motorcycle to check the other wire that had come loose. 

I noticed Steph bend down to pick something up. I looked up and noticed that it was the box with the ring it. I didn’t say anything yet. ‘Oh Shit’ I thought to myself as she opened up the box to look at its contents.

Two Days Later. 

I opened my eyes groggily. I knew it was still early. I was the only one at the house due to my aunt, uncle; Patrick, Sandy and Danny had gone to LA yesterday or rather yesterday afternoon to pick up my grandparents. 

I hadn’t seen my grandparents on my ‘mother’s’ side for a few years and I hadn’t seen my grandparents on my father’s side for about a year and half. 

I ran hand up her bareback. Steph’s head rested in the crock of my neck, as she lay fast asleep on top of my bare chest. Memories of last night flashed through my mind. 

I managed to disentangle myself from Steph. I got up and pulled on my boxers, which had been discarded last night. I changed into my leather pants and a white t-shirt. 

I glanced at my watch. It was just after five. Graduation didn’t start until eight or so. I pulled on my boots and headed towards the house to kill some time. Stephanie woke alone maybe twenty minutes later. 

I was lost in my own thoughts I was nursing a beer. I know it was a little too early for a beer but whatever. I didn’t hear Steph walk into the kitchen. She didn’t say much as she sat down on my lap. She took a sip of my beer. 

“You mind that’s my beer when you’re finished with it” I said as she set the half empty bottle of beer back on the table. I glanced at the ring I had given her a couple of days ago.

Three hours later. 

Miss McGee began to read to the list of the students in the graduating class of 1961. As most of the graduating class had gone up to collect their high school diplomas. The last few people where read off the list.

The Valedictorians for this year’s graduating class read their speeches. There were still the final photos to be taken for the graduating class plus yearbooks would most likely be handed later on in the day.

As we stood in on the front steps of the school waiting for Blanche to take the final picture. As Stephanie and I were standing next to each other. My right ‘accidently’ slipped to the middle of her back. She sent me look as if to say behave yourself.

When Blanche finally took the last photo. We threw our graduation caps up in celebration of graduating high school. We had all dispersed to talk to friends or family whom had come to see us graduation. 

I spotted my family standing to one side. Both sets of my grandparents seemed surprised at my new appearance. Steph and I walked hand and hand to where my family stood.

Sandy and Danny nodded in my direction before heading off to speak with Frenchy who had at last graduated from high school. Seamus McCabe looked at his grandson. He had grown up a lot since Seamus had seen last seen Michael when he was fourteen.

The girl glued to his side had to be his girlfriend that Edna had mentioned. Seamus glanced over at his wife Claire who gave him a small smile. Roy Carrington and his wife Georgiana looked over their eldest grandson and took in his changed wardrobe appearance.

Last time Georgiana had seen her eldest grandson his appearance had been different. Now gone where the clean-cut vest, pressed slakes and adequate taste shirts. They had been replaced by the looks of it skin-tight leather pants, tight fitting shirts and leather jackets maybe to.

“Babe can you give us a few minutes” Georgiana heard her eldest grandson ask his girlfriend. She only nodded and went off to talk some people Georgiana suspected were her friends.

I turned my attention back to my grandparents. My Grandmother Claire eloped me in a hug, as did my grandmother on my father’s side.

“So what are your plans now since you’ve graduated from high school “My grandfather Seamus asked.

“I’m going to join the military,” I explained to my grandparents. 

After about twenty minutes of talking to my grandparents I walked over to where Stephanie was talking with Sharon and Rhonda. I glanced over at where Johnny and Paulette where standing to one side talking to each other. 

A minute or so later he got down on one knee. I just shook my head. Everyone else looked shocked that Johnny was publicly proposing to Paulette just minutes after we had graduated from high school. 

Everyone was watching and waiting to know what Paulette answer was going to be to Johnny proposal of marriage. A minute or so, Johnny got his answer, as did everyone who was watching the two of them.

As the girls went over to talk to Paulette. Most likely to grill her about details. Johnny walked over to where I was standing.

“Look like you took my advice.” I said dig a cigarette from the half empty pack I had in my front shirt pocket.

“Yea. So did you give her that ring?” Johnny asked as I lit my own cigarette. 

“Yea I did,” I answered after taking a drag from my cigarette. 

“No wonder you to look you’re on Cloud Nine” Johnny said. I caught onto the last of that statement. It could have meant more  
than a dozen or so things.

“I think Paulette would appreciate it if I didn’t give you a busted nose or worse jaw. So I’m going to let that comment slide,” I said with amusement in my tone of voice.

“Like you could beat me in a fight” Johnny snorted in disbelief but there was humour in his tone of voice.

“You want to beat Nogerelli. I use to compete at boxing I was the under 17s middleweight champion.” I explained taking another drag of cigarette. 

“Well it’s safe to say Balmudo got off lucky that night you broke his nose” Johnny commented.

“Yea he did. If Goose and DiMucci hadn't dragged me off him. He would have come off a lot worse than he did,” I said. Johnny nodded and headed back over towards his fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Three Weeks Later.

It was two and half weeks into my basic training for the Marine Corp at the San Diego Marine Recruit Depo. It had been a gruelling couple of weeks. But it was all part of the training process.

The mail was been handing out in the barracks I had been assigned to with about thirteen other recruits. The only fellow recruit I had made friends with was Tex McBride. Tex was a big burley man of eighteen. He was an Australian. His parents had moved here to America when he fifteen. 

“Carrington. You’ve got a couple of letters.” Williams said throwing me a stack of three or four letters. 

“Thanks” I muttered. I could see one was from Sandy, the others where most likely from Steph, my aunt and maybe my younger siblings. I opened the first one. It was from Sandy. 

Dear Little Cousin.

I was wondering how basic training is going. I haven’t’ heard from you since you left for San Diego. In other news Putize and Jan become engaged last week. Kenickie found out he’s going to be a father in nine months.   
Marty and Sonny have finally stopped dancing around their feelings for one another and has become an item. 

I smiled as I read more of the letter. Sandy went onto explain what had been going on Rydell in the last few weeks. Danny had written a little bit of a letter at the end of the letter.

I opened the next one. I recognised that writing anywhere. Tex noticed the look on his friends face when he opened a letter. It was a look of happiness. It had to be form Michael’s girlfriend back in that town called Rydell.

Michael spoke very rarely of his past before he had come to America nearly a year ago. He spoke openly about his family and friends back in Rydell. I glanced over at Tex who was sitting in his rack next to mine.

“You ok Tex” I asked. Tex had not received any letters or any mail in the three weeks since Basic Training had begun 

“Yea. I’m all right Mike. At least you’ve got family and friends that wright to you. My family doesn’t” Tex said laying back on his bunk. I opened the letter from Stephanie again.

Dear Michael. 

How’s Basic Training. It’s going to be hard to image you with hardly hair on your head. Ok I guess this is going to sound sappy, but what the hell. Even though it’s been three weeks since we’ve seen each other.   
I’m missing you like crazy. And I know you’re going to be smiling when you read so shut up. Johnny and Paulette are going all right with the wedding plans. Davey and Dolorous said to ask how you were.  
There’s a rumour going around town that Miss Mason and Mr Stuart have gotten engaged. 

I continued to read the other letters for the next hour. I glanced up as our drill Staff Sargent Mitchell walked into the room. We all stood form our bunks and stood at attention in front of them as he walked into the room.

“At ease ‘ladies’” he said in a no bullshit sort of way. The was his way of showing his affection. 

“The captain’s decides since you boys have shown such great promise that you can phone home on a Saturday or Sunday.” Mitchell announced. That was good news but I didn’t let it show. I had learned if you showed any emotion it would most likely get you killed in a combat. 

“Alright lights are out in forty,” He yelled as he left the barracks.

Five Weeks Later 

There was less than a month until my basic training was up. I tuned out most of the other recruits. I sat on my bunk with a pen in my hand as I looked at the bare piece of paper I had been attempting to write a letter on home to Steph.

After about another ten minutes of writer’s block. The words began to spill out from my head to the paper. I didn’t leave out any small details of daily life here in the boot camp.

I hadn’t written a letter to her in a few weeks. I had been unsure as to what to write and rather say in the letter. I glanced up from   
where I was writing the letter.

Benson the guy everyone in the platoon hated was from the looks of it was picking a fight with Tex. I couldn’t hear what they were saying to one another. But I could only guess it wasn’t anything nice or civil from Tex’s body language. 

There wasn’t person in the platoon that hadn’t had a run in with Benson in the last two months since we had started basic training for the Marine Corp two months ago. 

I sent down the letter I was writing. I glanced over at the other two recruits I had made friends with Red Jackson and Clinton Tomas.

I got up and went to sort out Benson. I and everyone else were sick of his shit he had been causing since day one here at Boot camp here at San Diego. 

“Benson. Let me give you a piece of advice. You think you’re better than everyone else. We’re all on the same team here,” I said facing him. Benson snorted and scoffed under his breath.

“You think if I wanted your advice Carrington I’d ask for it.” He sneered. I said nothing and was about to walk away. 

“That’d be right you fucking yellow belly coward walk away,” he yelled after me. That was the last straw. I had done enough crawling around this bastard. Tex, Red, Clinton and most of their platoon watch as Michael turned around at lightning speed and hit Benson in the jaw.

Benson stumbled from the blow to his jaw. He threw a wild punch in my direction. I sidestepped out of the way. He nearly ran into the footlockers on one side of the barracks. 

He went to throw another wild punch. I threw right hook at him. It broke his nose on impact with a sicking crake. He went to tackle me; I shoved him back and threw two quick jabs. 

On the last jab I threw at him made him loose his balance fell on his ass. Red and Clinton pulled me back before I went to hit him again. Benson got to his feet. He was still spoiling for a fight I would more than happy to accompany him.

“Back off Benson.” Tex warned as Benson tried to restart the fight. Red and Clinton where still holding me back from hitting the fucking bastard again.

“What’s going on here?” Staff Sargent Mitchell demanded as he walked into the barracks.

“Just a misunderstanding Sarge” I said. Clinton and Red moved away. 

“Well if you going to sort out your misunderstandings next time. Do it out in training. Is that clear Carrington and Benson” Mitchell said not bullshiting around at all.

“Yes Sir” I said walking over my bunk. Benson was death glaring me to the whole time.Benson was marched outside most likely to get yelled at my Staff Sargent Mitchell. 

Four Weeks Later. 

Today is graduation day from Basic Training. I had made three more loyal friends and brothers in arms I wouldn’t ever forget. We were all getting ready for parade before we became full pledged Marines. 

Yesterday had been very good day indeed. My two sets of grandparents had turned up along with my Aunt Edna, Uncle Jack, Sandy, Danny, Stephanie and both sets of T-Birds and Pink Ladies. 

Billy, Rose and Patrick hadn’t come yesterday for some reasons. But Aunt Edna had said that they most likely come today. I wasn’t holding out any hope of my mother and father attending not that I wanted them here anyway.

“Hey Carrington. That girl your where with yesterday she’s not your girlfriend is she” Williams asked as I was tieing my tie for my uniform.

“Yea she is so what of it” I asked as I finished tieing my tie. I pulled on my dress uniform jacket.

“Nothing it’s just hard to believe that.” He shut his mouth after the look I shot him when I buttoned up my dress uniform jacket.

“Nah come on Carrington. I want know where you had met this chick anyway,” Rodriguez asked. 

“Fine I met Stephanie on first day of classes at Rydell High “I started to explain. They all listened and didn’t interrupt me as I explained how I had met Steph and the chain of events that had led to us being together now.

“Alright gentlemen. Let’s go “Staff Sargent Mitchell called from the doorway. We all stood and got into our lines. Our platoon stood at attention. There was about 200-300 graduating recruit’s from Basic Training here at San Diego.

As we marched out to the parade ground. I looked through the mass of the crowd and spotted Steph and the rest of my friends and family. As we were dismissed by our drill Sergeants. 

I looked over at my friends I had made here Red, Tex and Clinton. Red was standing over with his family, Clinton stood with his family as well. Tex was standing by himself.

I detoured away from the conversation I was having with both of grandparents. 

“You alright” I asked Tex as I stood next to him.

“Yea I’m fine. I’ll see you alright some time,” Tex said before he walked away. I watched as he walked away. I headed back towards where my friends and family where.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

18th April 1965. 

I sat up on the hill that overlooked Rydell. It was still dark; the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. Though it had been three to four months since I had been back to Rydell. I had managed to get three weeks of leave off base.

I knew most of that time would be spent wedding planning. Steph and I had become engaged just before I had headed back to Camp Pendleton. There was now an over laying issue that the wedding was going be delayed due to the fact I could be deployed to Vietnam at any time.

There had been a lot of scuttle buddy talk going on about at it at base. Whether or not it was true was another thing entirely. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. 

I kicked my motorcycle into gear and headed on down towards the town. It was Sunday, which meant Steph wouldn’t be working today. I pulled up into the driveway of my Aunt and Uncle’s house. 

I hadn’t spoken to my parents in nearly three years. Patrick had graduated from high school two years ago. Rose was in her last year of high school and was graduating in a few weeks. 

Billy was in his second last year of high school. A lot had changed since I had graduated from Rydell nearly three years ago. Sandy and Danny had gotten married two years ago; Johnny and Paulette had gotten married six months after graduation. Rhonda and Goose had married nearly a year ago. 

Louis and Sharon got married about six months ago. Davey and Dolorous where still together after nearly three years. I grabbed my gear from the back of my motorcycle and headed towards my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. 

From what my Aunt had told me. They had new neighbours whom had moved in next door about two months ago. Old man Harris whom had been their neighbour on the right side since they had moved to Rydell nearly six years ago had died about three   
months ago.

I couldn’t think of the name of the neighbours. The first rays of the sun where starting to peak over the horizon. I pushed open the door to my room and headed up towards the house.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge. There was not a living soul about which would be normal on an early Sunday morning. I grabbed the rest of the six-pack I had opened and headed out to sit on back porch for a while.

Three Hours Later.

I had fallen asleep about two hours ago. The sun was up. I glanced at the time it was just after seven. I stood up stretched. I looked over at the table with the three empty bottles of beer and the half finished one.

I rubbed the back of shaved head. Being in the Marine Corps meant I had to keep my hair shaved short. Not that I really cared. When I had come home from Basic Training on my ten-day leave before I went onto further training the boys had ribbed me about it.

I felt someone’s eyes burning into the back of my head when I turned to pick up the empty bottles. I glanced behind me to the right to see the new neighbours looking in my direction. 

I ignored them and headed inside. My Aunt Edna was at the stove getting breakfast or something like that. My Uncle Jack was sitting at the table reading the paper and having his morning coffee.

“I didn't hear you arrive this morning,” Aunt Edna said as she served some breakfast for both Uncle Jack and me.

“I got here about four this morning,” I said sitting down at the table.

“Jack have you seen Patrick” Aunt Edna asked five minutes later. Speaking of which I hadn’t seen my younger brother since I had walked into the kitchen. 

Before Uncle Jack could reply there was a loud thud from upstairs. That had to be Patrick. He stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later. Mumbling under his breath obliviously hung over. 

“Nice to see you again little brother” I said speaking up to Patrick as I got up and grabbed both mine and Uncle Jack’s dirty plates.

“Mike now’s not time,” He mumbled as he grabbed some painkillers for his headache.

“Patrick sit down and eat before your breakfast gets cold,” Aunt Edna said placing Patrick’s plate of breakfast down on the table. He slumped down into his chair.

“Alright. I’ll see you lot later.” I said swiping a piece or two of bacon off of a hung-over Patrick’s plate. I grabbed my T-Bird Leather jacket from the table on the back porch where I had left it earlier.

I pulled on my helmet and pulled on my goggles. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. I headed towards the other side of Rydell. I pulled up at the Zinone house at about five passed eight. 

I sat out the front of the house for about ten minutes before the nosy neighbour from across the street started to walk across to where I sat on my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and helmet as the neighbour who lived across the street from the Zinone house walked over to where I was seated on my motorcycle.

“You’d be one of Josh Zinone’s no good friends wouldn’t yea”The old bastard sneered. 

“Yea I know Josh. He’s dating my sister. And I’m engaged to his older sister” I said getting off my motorcycle. I knew this bloke alright. He was always complaining about something or other. 

“Mr Gibson was there something I could help you with “I turned to my head to see Anthony, Steph’s father standing behind me.

“Nothing your can help with Zinone” He spat before marching off back across the street. 

“Sorry about him Michael. Old bastards become more senile since his wife died three months ago. “Anthony apologised. I nodded   
and headed inside the house with him.

Mrs Zinone or Marie as she wanted me to call her was doing something in the kitchen when both Anthony and I walked inside.

“Oh hello Michael. I thought you were going to be back in couple for Rose’s graduation.” Marie said having noticed I was in the kitchen.

“As did I. I managed to get three weeks leave off base.” I said taking a seat at the table.

Josh Zinone was working on his 55 Bel-Air he had bought and fixed up when he was fifteen. Josh sighed he and Rose his girlfriend had been fighting again. He knew that he was going to get his ass kicked by Rose’s two older brothers.

Josh wasn’t worried about Patrick, Rose’s older brother. But her other older Michael for well two reasons. One he was a Marine and could break his neck very easily if he wanted and two Michael was going to be his brother in law sooner or later seeing as Michael and his older sister Stephanie where engaged to be married.

But as the leader of the T-Birds he had a reputation to uphold and that was the main reason why he and Rose’s relationship was in tatters. Rose was the leader of the Pink Ladies.

“You know that engine’s not going to fix itself “Josh’s head snapped up at the sound of his older sister’s voice. He hit his head on the hood of his car.

“Thanks’ for pointing that out” Josh said through gritted teeth as he kicked the front bumper his car in frustration. Stephanie noticed her younger brother’s frustration.

“Josh you Ok,” She asked generally concerned about what was bothering her younger brother. 

“It’s just Rose and me aren’t exactly working out you know. I just don’t want my neck broken by her older brother” Josh said leaning against the open engine bay of his 55 Bel-Air.

“What makes you think I’m going to break your neck over that Josh” Both Zinone siblings’ head turned to see Michael standing not three feet away from them.

“I’ll leave you guys alone to talk” Steph said both Josh and I watched as she left. I walked over to where Josh was sitting on the engine bay of his Bel-Air.

“So what’s going between you and Rose man?” I asked wanting to know what was going between the two of them.

“I don’t know man it’s just. I thought everything was going great and then. We started fighting non-stop. How the hell did you and Steph make it work? How the hell has our relationship gotten so fucked up? “Josh explained in frustration as he kicked a few   
loose stones on the driveway. 

“The question that you have to ask yourself Josh. Is do you love Rose and are you willing to fight to keep your relationship and not let it slip through your fingers,” I said hoping that answered his questions.

“Yea I love her man. But it seems like she don’t want to try anymore. Of course I want to make things work. But a relationship is a two way street.” Josh said rubbing the back of his head in frustration and annoyance at his current situation.

“Sometimes love and relationships don’t work out the way we want them to. Try talking to Rose and try and sort things out. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn’t” I tried to, advise him. 

“Thanks man. Though you still didn’t answer my question from earlier. How the hell do you and Steph make it work though?” Josh asked. 

“I honestly don’t know Josh. Yeah we fight a bit but we both trust and depend on each other. If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be or its not,” I said giving him a resurging slap on the back.

Two Days Later 20th April 1965 

“Michael phone for you” I heard my aunt call from the back door. I groan and got out of the hammock I had hung up between two trees. My fifteen-month-old German Shepard Ace lay at the foot of the hammock. 

Patrick’s Rottweiler Clyde was lazing about in his own knell. Patrick had tried to train him. Ace my German Shepherd was more dangerous than Clyde who was more likely to lick you to death then maul you. 

Ace got up and followed me to the back door. My aunt and uncle didn’t mind have the dogs inside. Ace pushed opened the door with his muzzle and followed me inside. 

Hello” I said answering the phone. My Aunt Edna left the room to give me some privacy to talk to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

“Carrington your liberty leave is being cut short. We’re shipping out to Vietnam on the 2nd of May. Be back to Camp Pendleton by the 29th 0800 hours. “Staff Sargent Colinton curtly said giving me orders to be back at Base by the 29th 0800 Hours. 

“Yes Sir. I’ll be back at base by the 29th 0800 Hours” I said obeying said orders given to me by my CO. He hung up on his end of line without so much as another word. I put down the receiver from the phone.

How the hell was I going to tell Stephanie that I was shipping out in twelve days and most likely wouldn’t be back for another three and a bit years that was when my enlistment was up. 

“Michael are alright,” My aunt asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I was leaning my head against the wall of where the phone sat. 

“Yea. I’m all right. I’m going out for a while. I’ll be back later” I said headed back out the back door and headed for my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. 

I kicked my motorcycle. I had to tell Steph the not so good news that I was shipping out in twelve days.

Jake’s Garage half an hour later.

I had been sitting on my motorcycle at Jake’s for about a couple of minute’s tyring to gather the courage to tell Steph I was leaving in less than two weeks. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet and pulling it off as well and setting tit on the handlebars of my motorcycle. 

I looked around the gas station for any signs of Stephanie. There was none. I walked towards the office of the place.   
Stephanie looked up from her conversation with her Aunt Celica when the screen door of the office opened. Her fiancé walked through the door. She could sense something wasn’t right.

“Can we talk?” I asked. We walked to the back of the office. 

“What’s wrong” Steph asked having maybe noticed I was not really myself for good reasons.

“I’m being deployed to Vietnam on the 2nd of next month. I have to be back at Camp Pendleton by the 29th.” I explained to Steph   
that I was being deployed to Vietnam in twelve days.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

25th June 1965 Chu Lai.

It had been nearly two months since we had arrived here in Vietnam. The days consisted of patrols, cleaning our weapons and doing other duties around the LZ. Those that had been assigned mail duty had to hand out the mail twice a week. 

I was sharing a make shift bunker with Tex and a Corporal Franks and Lance Corporal Kirkpatrick. Both Red and Clinton had been assigned to different companies within the 2nd and 4th.

Tex and Kirkpatrick where on night watch in the bunker on the lookout for the Vietcong.

“Hey Carrington you’ve got a few letters.” Private First Class Jefferson said throwing me a stack of letters. I caught them and placed them on my rack. 

“Franks you got a couple too” Jefferson said throwing them to Franks.

I grabbed the first letter from the stack of letters. I opened and noticed it was from the boys back in Rydell.

Dear Shakespeare.

I thought I might as well write you a few lines or whatever to see how you’re going and all. I even managed to wrangle the others into writing a few lines I think. So what I wanted to tell you was well Paulette and me are expecting our first child.

And well I was wondering if you wanted to be the kids godfather or what not. And try not getting yourself killed over there Carrington. One I don’t want my child’s godfather getting himself killed when he tied to be a hero and two the offer of you hurting Steph and me most likely breaking your neck still stands.

On the subject of one Stephanie Zinone. She misses you man. Though she tries to hide it from everyone. We can all see she’s hurting from not being able to see you. I guess when your where at Basic Training for the Marines it was different you weren’t half a world away and in a war zone either. 

Stay Safe Shakespeare

Johnny N. 

I chuckled as I finished reading Johnny’s short letter. I was happy for him and Paulette where expecting their first child together. I read next few short letters from the boys

I opened the second letter. I glanced over at Franks who was looking in my direction. I went back to reading the letter.

Dear Michael.  
It’s been a while since I have seen or been in contact with you big brother. I guess there’s no easy way of saying this but me and Josh broke up about a month ago. We tried to make it work we did.

But we decided well Josh was rather reluctant to remain just friends. I know it most of hurt him really badly the break up I mean. So please don’t break his neck when you get back from Vietnam whenever that is. 

I know you don’t want to hear this. But just shut up and listen. I know you don’t want anything to do with mom and dad and that’s fine. But it’s been three years. Isn’t it time to bury the hatchet? 

I folded up the letter and was unable to read any more of my sister’s letter. Rose didn’t understand it why I wanted nothing to do with them with good reasons. I was about to open the third letter when Gunnery Sargent Markham entered the bunker. Both 

Franks and I stood from our racks at attention.

“Sargent Carrington. Corporal Franks this is Privates Bowen and Sorrows have fun with the fresh pups” Markham said before he   
left the bunker.

“Are those racks taken” Sorrows asked, both he and Bilkins were of African American blood from the looks of it. 

“Just fucking great. We have to share our bunker with a bunch of fucking Niggas “Franks complained under his breath.

“How about you shut the fuck up Franks,” I snapped at him. Franks and I didn’t really get on with good reason. Franks just snorted in disgust and walked out of the bunkers.

I opened the third letter. Eddie Sorrows glanced over at his buddy Jimmy Bowen. They set about unpacking their fear onto their racks. The only other Marine in the bunker they had assigned to was Sargent Carrington.

He seemed like a good guy. He had stuck up for them against the one-called Franks. 

“Sargent If you don’t me asking. Why did you stand up for us against Franks?” The one called Bowen asked.

“He was in the wrong. It don’t matter to me what skin colour, religion or nationality anybody here is. We’re all Marines and are all equal as brothers in arms.” I explained as I folded up the letter from Sandy. Just before either Sorrows or Bowen could say anything Tex walked into the bunker not looking at all happy.

“Tex what’s happened” I asked, something seemed a miss about him. 

“It’s Red man. He stepped on a fucking Claymore Mine blew himself to bits about an hour ago. Tex’s voice cracked with raw emotion of grief at losing a close friend of his and mine. 

It hit me to like a punch to the stomach that my loyal and close friend was gone to. Red had a wife and young son back in California he was about a year or so older than me.

Rydell California 2nd July 1965

It was late Wednesday afternoon. It was a few days before the 4th of July. Maire Zinone was looking through the mail when she spotted the letter that marked it was from Vietnam.

Maire set the letter aside for Stephanie for when she came back from work. The front door opened as Josh walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Ma” He said greeting his mother as he noticed a letter from Vietnam. No doubt that it was from his sister’s fiancé who was developed at the moment.

24th July 1965 Chu Lai 

It had been nearly a month since Red’s death. I along with Tex and Clinton had written letters to Red’s window and two year old son. I was out on night patrol with my company, which consisted of myself, Franks, Lance Corporal Kirkpatrick, PFC Jefferson and Privates Sorrows and Bowen. 

I hated night patrol. It was worse that I had put up with Franks. Franks and mine relationship was strained and we had come close to killing one another a few times.

I was hoping the fucking asshole stepped on land mine and blow himself to fucking bits. Captain Bradshaw had wanted us to check out possible VC positions around Chu Lai.

“Dừng lại. Thủy quân lục chiến Mỹ” I yelled as I heard a stick snap to my left. I moved towards the bushes with my M16 raised, my finger steady on the trigger.

“Tôi không có vũ khí.” A voice cried from the shadows. I held up hand to halt my company. 

“Hiện mình” I called through to the shadows. There came no reply as a group of people entered the clearing that my company was standing in.

“Tôi Sargent Michael Carrington.” I said introducing myself to the group of people. 

An hour later. 

“Where’s Franks “I asked, Bowen and Sorrows only shrugged I turned my attention to Kirkpatrick and Jefferson. 

“He went to take a piss Sarge” Jefferson said leaning against the tree. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips. His M60 leaning against the tree beside him. 

“Yeah sure he did,” I muttered under my breath. I walked away from the clearing to clear my head. I heard a blood-curdling cry to my left it sounded like a woman. I ran through the underbrush following the screams. 

“Franks. Get off her now” I shouted as soon as I saw him with one of the girls from the group of people we come across an hour ago.

“What you fucking a Vietcong lover to as well as a Nigga lover Sarge.” Franks said tauntingly. I noticed his belt was unclasped and his zipper of his pants was half unzipped.

“I am ordering you Franks. Get the fuck off her or I’ll put a bullet in your fucking sick head” I snarled at him un-holstering my Colt M19A in case I needed to use it.

“I’d like to see you try Carrington” He sneered as he went to continued unzipping his zipper. I snapped I moved forward and pulled him off the girl he was going to rape or had already raped.

I slammed him up against a nearby tree. I brought my Colt M19A to his face.

“Now I’m going to only tell this once Franks. You pull shit like that again and I won’t hesitate and put a fucking bullet in your fucking brain are we clear” I threated lowly and shoved him backwards to get my point across to him. 

I took his silence as answer. I re-holstered my Colt M19A. I moved away from him to talk with the girl when I heard a gun cock behind me. I turned around to see Franks with his pistol aimed at me. 

A few seconds later I saw him pull the trigger I pulled out my Colt M19A form its holster and fired two rounds into him in self-  
defence. I heard footsteps coming towards the clearing where we were.

“Sarge. What happened to Franks” Lance Corporal Kirkpatrick asked, I didn’t say anything as I re-holstered my Colt M19A and held my wounded right shoulder where Franks’ bullet had hit. 

“He was going to rape this girl. He tried to kill me when I tried to him so I put a couple of rounds in him in self-defence” I said explaining what had happened only a few minutes ago.

Rydell California. 31st July 1965

It had been nearly two months since Michael had been deployed to Vietnam. Though the last couple of months hadn’t been easy for either of them. It was Saturday night. 

Stephanie looked at the unopened letter she had received yesterday from Michael. With every letter she received from him in Vietnam she got a picture of what daily life over there was for him. 

She went about opening the letter and began to read. The letters he wrote her where never sugar coated around the truth of what was happing over in Vietnam. 

She wanted him to come back. But Stephanie knew that wasn’t going to be happening for a while yet. But she had a piece of him with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

18th August 1965 Chu Lai: Operation Starlite. D-Day 

The drone of chopper blades as the Bell UH-1 Iroquois or Hueys as we called them lifted off the airstrip at Chu Lai. The dust kicked up as the Huey lifted off carrying my company B-Company. 

I grabbed my Colt M19A to make sure it had a full magazine. I reached into my shirt and pulled out the cross that had belonged to my uncle. I remembered the day that my aunt had given this to me.

Rydell, California. September 5th 1962 

It had been three days since I had graduated from Marine Corp Basic Training at the San Diego Recruitment Depo. I still had a week of leave before I had to go onto further training at the School of Infantry at Camp Pendleton. 

It was early afternoon on a Wednesday. I walked through the back door into the kitchen. I had been working on my motorcycle changing the oil and doing general maintenance to it. 

I grabbed an unopened six-pack from the fridge and grabbed one from the six-pack. I cracked open the top off the beer and took a sip. I was reading the local paper when the front door opened. I looked up as my younger brother entered the kitchen. 

Patrick walked towards the fridge and grabbed a beer for himself and cracked it open and took a sip from it before sitting across the table from me.

I glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was just after one-thirty in the afternoon. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school Pat?” I asked turning the page of the newspaper.

“So I skipped last period what of it,” Patrick responded in a tone that had a hint of frustration in it.

“What’s wrong Pat?” I asked wondering what it was that was bothering him. 

“It’s nothing Mike. It’s just this new girl that started this year. I tried asking her a few times but she keeps turning me down” He said sighing in frustration. So a girl had ducked the player.

“I know how that feels Pat. So this girl does she have a name. The girl who may tame the Casanova.” I said chuckling into my beer as I took a long sip.

“Samantha Morgan” Patrick answered.

“So this Samantha Morgan she pretty,” I asked trying to be subtle about prying details from Patrick about his new ‘girlfriend’

“She more than pretty Mike. She beautiful.” Patrick confessed as a longingly and loving look came in his eye.

“Ah Ha. Sounds like you’re really digging this chick then. Seeing as your in Love With Her” I said teasingly. Patrick punched me in   
the arm for response.

“Like you anit whipped with your girlfriend.” Patrick pointed out. I only shock my head and took another sip of my beer.

“We’re not talking about my love life. We’re talking about your love life or should I say lack therefore of one” I said setting down my half empty beer on the kitchen table. 

“Will stop being an asshole and help figure out a way to get Samantha to actually go out with on a date or something like that” Patrick said mildly irritated I was giving him shit about his relationship problems. 

“Lighten up little brother.” I was interrupted from saying anything else, as there was a knock at the front door. “Pat you want to get the door” I said as there was another knock at the front door.

“Do I look like your maid?” Patrick said as he thumped me in the shoulder as he walked passed to go answer the door.   
I walked out to the hallway that lead to the front door. I noticed a girl of about seventeen maybe sixteen standing in the doorway speaking with Patrick. She looked to be about five foot six maybe seven and she dark brown hair from what I could see of her.

“Hey Pat. Should I tell Aunt Edna you’re going to be out with your girlfriend?” I said still taking the piss out of my younger brother.

“Don’t your got anything better to do Mike. Like maybe go annoy your girlfriend rather than me” Patrick said pissed that I was still teasing him about his new or soon 

“You might want to do something about your little case of blue balls.” I teased before I disappeared into the living room. I managed to see Patrick flip me the bird in response. 

I walked into the kitchen quietly chuckling to myself as I sat back down at the table. My Aunt Edna had walked into the kitchen since I had left maybe a few minutes earlier.

“Are finished giving your brother a hard time over his relationship problems.” My aunt questioned as I turned the page of the newspaper.

“I’m only getting back at him for the shit he gives me about my relationship with Steph” I said not taking my eyes off the page of the paper I was reading.

I heard a box or something slide across the surface of the table maybe five minutes later. I looked at the box and went about opening it up to see what was inside. I held up the cross and looked to my aunt for answer.

“It belonged to your Uncle Patrick. I thought you might need for when you may be deployed someday. And maybe in some way your Uncle will be watching over you and helping you when times are tough and when you are in need of a guiding hand” My aunt explained. I merely nodded looked at the cross that belonged to the uncle I was named after as was Patrick.

“Hey Sarge you alright. You look like you’re a million miles away” Private Miller said. I placed the cross back in my shirt.

“Yea I’m fine just lost in thought is all” I said looking out the open door of the Huey. 

“I bet you Miller the Sarge was thinking about his girl and what he’ll do when he gets back state side” Dunn another Private who had been assigned to my company a week ago joked.

“How about you keep you dirty fucking mind away from my private life and focus on the fucking mission” I snapped at Dunn. 

“Ten Minutes till we reach the LZ” One of the pilots shouted over the nose of the rotters of the blades of the Huey. 

19th August 1965 Rydell, California 

It had been plastered all over the news of the television the night before of the first major operation by America Military Forces in Vietnam. Namely the Marine Corp. 

Stephanie had uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know why she was worrying about him for. Michael was a trained Marine he could look after himself. But that didn’t stop her from worrying or rather fearing something could or would happen to him. 

Try as she might Stephanie couldn’t let that uneasy feeling in of her stomach go. She had a similar feeling the time that Michael had crashed his motorcycle and had broken three of his ribs and sprained his left wrist about three weeks before they were due to graduate from Rydell High School.

20th August 1965 

After two days of heavy and lighting fighting between the Vietcong and us. B Company my company had lost two men and another one had been wounded yesterday. 

It was just nearing dawn. We had taken cover for the night in captured bunkers. I glanced over at the tired and wrier men that where my men. I grabbed a bit of paper and started to write a letter home to Steph. 

“Hey Sarge” I looked over at Dunne who was looking sheepishly at the ground.

“What is it you want Dunne” I said as continued to write the letter. I stopped midway through a word and glanced up him.

“I wanted to apologise for making that comment about your girl. I had no right to say think like that about her. What I’m trying to say is sir am I forgiven” Dunne asked.

“Your forgiven Dunne” I said continuing to write the letter I had been writing before Dunne had interrupted me.

“Sarge we got company” Kirkpatrick yelled form his post. Ah fuck that was just great. 

“Stand two,” I yelled as the company. The company rushed to their defensive positions. Their fingers on the trigger of their guns ready and waiting for my signal to open fire. 

“Don’t shoot. I’m a Marine. I’m Private Ben Cassidy. H-Company” A voice cried out from the shadows.

“Your commanding officer is Sargent Tomas,” I asked yelling back to the voice in the shadows.

“Yes Sir. Sargent Tomas and most of H-Company are dead sir.” Cassidy called back from the shadows. I tried to sallow the lump in   
my throat in the space of nearly three months I had lost two of my friends here. 

“Stand down boys. Come on in Cassidy no one’s going to shoot you” I called back to him. A minute or so later. A tall lanky looking kid or rather boy of nineteen with red hair ran into the bunker. 

“Jimmy. Can you tend to his wounds” I asked the medic assigned to our company Petty Officer First Class James ‘Jimmy’ Edwards   
I settled down again to write the letter I had been writing before Cassidy had turned up. After about another half an hour I had finished the letter. 

I walked over to Cassidy to talk with him to find out what exactly had happened to Clint’s company. 

“Cassidy could you tell what exactly happened to H-Company” I asked. 

“Yes Sir. We’re checking around premiered of the bunker we were going to use for the night. Then all of a sudden the fucking bastards where everywhere. The cut most of the company down like they were lambs to the fucking slaughter. They had artillery   
support. Sargent Tomas said for me to head southwest for about 12 to 15 miles to find B-Company.” Cassidy said explaining   
what had happened to Clinton’s Company.

Before I could reply there was a deafening explosion that sounded like artillery. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. I walked back over to where I had been seated about five minutes previous. I grabbed my M14 from where I sat next to my helmet.

“Sorrows, Bowen you guys see anything” I said signally for the others in the company to take up their defensive positions within the bunker again. 

“Can’t see fuck shit Sarge. But those mother-fucking bastards are out there no doubt. “Bowen replied setting down his binoculars   
We didn’t have to wait long for our unwelcomed guest to arrive. We all hit the dirt when an artillery shell exploded maybe fifty yards away from the bunker. It made the bunker shake at the impacting artillery shell less than fifty yards from it.

Bullets soon entered the building sending bits of concert and fragments of impacted bullets in every given direction like flying shrapnel. 

“Enough of this shit. Let’s take the fight to those fascist fucking pigs,” I growled getting to my feet and taking cover near the doorway. I left my position of cover near the doorway and fired off a few shots before taking cover behind a small low wall.

I heard my men following taking shots at the enemy. I glanced up from my position and took a shoot at a Vietcong soldier about two hundred yards away. I pulled the trigger and watched in satisfaction as the bullet hit him in the front of the skull and blew the back of skull out with blood and brain matter.

I grunted in pain as two bullets ripped through the flesh of my shoulder. I spotted Cassidy step on to something perhaps a pressure plate. I ran as hard as my legs could care me. I tackled him and pushed him away from the pressure-plated mine underneath him.

I groaned in pain as I landed on the ground with a thud. It all went blank after that. Corporal Kirkpatrick had witnessed the horrific yet heroic scene that unfolded in front of him. He went to check on their Sargent and the private from H-Company.

“Fuck man is he still alive” Private Dunne wondered a-loud as he shot back at Vietcong that where trying to take back their bunker.

“Edwards get your ass over here. The Sarge is still alive as is Cassidy” Kirkpatrick yelled to the medic assigned to their company. 

“Lambert radio in for a Duster and make it snappy. Tell them it’s urgent we’ve got to critically wounded” Kirkpatrick yelled over to radioman of the company.

19th August 1965: Rydell California.

Edna Olsen wiped her hands on her apron when the phone rang from the hallway. She walked the short distance to the ringing phone.

“Hello Olsen residence” Edna said answering the phone.

“Mrs Olsen this is in concern of your nephew Sargent Michael Carrington of the 2nd battalion 4th Marines. He was badly wounded earlier today. “The voice on the other end of line responded


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

26th August 1965, San Diego Naval Hospital: San Diego, California 

It had been six days since Sargent Michael Carrington of the 2nd Battalion 4th Marines had arrived at the San Diego Naval Hospital from Vietnam. He had still not woken up since he had been wounded when he had saved the life of Private Ben Cassidy.

Cassidy had only flesh wounds that required a few stiches while Carrington was in a much more critically condition. He had suffered major chest trauma, a badly broken right leg and various cuts and abrasions. It would take some time for him to be fully healed. 

A lot of the wounds on his body would scar. It had been touch and go for the first three days since he had arrived at the Naval Hospital on the 20th. Most of the young Sargent’s family was here in San Diego since they had been informed of him being wounded. 

The young Sargent was recovery. He had shown vast improvement since he had arrived from Vietnam six days ago. But he still had a long road of recovery ahead of him. 

The surgeon in charge of looking after the Sargent. Captain James McKinnon rolled his shoulders and walked into the room to check on his patient. The patient in question was still unconscious a week after he had become wounded. The young Marines family had been every day to check on him.

McKinnon could not blame them either. He had himself had a lost a son to this god forsaken war two months ago. His son his eldest boy Walter had followed in his footsteps and had joined the Navy as a Corpsman. 

McKinnon spotted something. He noticed that Sargent Carrington moved his hand and looked like he was waking up. McKinnon noticed that Carrington eyes were starting to open. 

McKinnon moved to the doorway and yelled for a couple of nurses to come to Sargent Carrington’s room. Stephanie and Michael’s younger brother Patrick had been going to visit him when they noticed medical staff heading for his room.

Oh please god don’t let him be dead or dying. Stephanie felt her heart breaking for the second time in a week. Patrick headed towards the nurse station on the floor to find out what was going on.

Half an hour later

Patrick sat beside Stephanie in the waiting room waiting for any news of Michael. A doctor in his mid-forties stepped into the waiting room. 

I groaned slightly in pain as the nurses helped me to sit up. I looked down at my broken leg. I had been extremely luckily I had not lost my right leg or worse. I had broken four ribs and bruised another. It would take some time before I would be fit enough   
to return to active service. 

That was if the medically board didn’t decide that I would have to be medically discharged from the corp. The doctor- Captain McKinnon had said that most of my wounds would scar and I would walk with a limp in my right leg. 

It was a small price to pay for saving the life of a fellow Marine. The nurses left after about five minutes. The door opened again, my younger brother Patrick walked through the door.

“Doc said you’re lucky to be alive,” Patrick said as he took a seat in the chair next to my bedside. 

“Yea he said that to me to. I suppose the whole family here in San Diego,” I said trying to breath with four broken ribs and a bruised one. 

“Yea your friends are here to. Stephanie outside if you want to see her,” Patrick explained. I nodded in reply. He got up and left   
the room. 

A few moments later the door opened again. Stephanie walked into the room. Her eyes met those of her fiancé. He was alive and healing. Though he had almost died countless times in the first three day since he had arrived at the Naval hospital. 

“Steph” I said as I noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes. She really had thought I had been going to die. She moved to sit on the edge of my bed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Stephanie laid her head on my chest. I let her cry into my chest. I ignored the pain and tried to comfort her. 

“Steph. I’m alright,” I said trying convincing her I was alive and I wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

I looked up as the door opened up again. I was shocked to see whom it was standing there. My father I had not seen for three and bit years. Steph got off my bed and left us alone to have some privacy to talk. 

“So I heard you’re engaged to be married.” My father said trying to break the ice between us.

“Yea I am so what of it. Cut the small talk bullshit and tell me why your hear father” I said not wanting to make small talk with him.

“I never told you how proud I was of you for joining the military. Look I understand if you want nothing to do with your mother and me, I understanding that. But don’t cut Billy and Rose out your life” My father said. 

“I’m not cutting them out of my life” I said being one of my arms to rest behind my head.

“Your Aunt said you’ve been over in Vietnam the last couple of months,” My Father said.

“Yea I have. As soon as I’m healed up I’m going back over there” I said not looking him in at him but at the ceiling of the room.

“What about your fiancé” My father asked dumbfounded that I wanted to go back to Nam.

“Stephanie understands I have a job to do and an obligation to my men still over there” I explained well attempted to. 

“I know you’ve got a duty to do. But what if you’re wounded again and you’re not so lucky” My farther pointed out he had a point.

“One of the risks of the job of being a Marine” I said. My father merely nodded in agreement.

Three Weeks Later. 16th September 1965 San Diego Naval Hospital, San Diego California 

Being stuck in a hospital bed for three weeks was not my idea of fun what so ever. My ribs where nearly fully healed. My abdominal injuries where healing slowly but surely. 

I had a new roommate as of three days ago. The roommate was a pain in the ass. He made it a point to flirt with the nurses every time they entered the room. Not only that but he bitched and whinged about every little thing. 

The fuckwite was only in hospital because of a minor broken ankle. I rolled my eyes as he again went on complaining about the pain in his ankle. 

“How are you feeling Sargent?” The nurse asked turning her attention to me. The pain in the ass was a recruit who had broken his ankle in training. 

“Alright. How’s are you today” I asked striking conversation with Janice the nurse who looked after me for most of the time I had been her.

“I’m good. Oh by the way there’s a letter here for you.” Janice said handing me the letter. I opened the letter and began to read the letter from Stephanie.

I was halfway through reading the letter when he began to complain yet again.

“How about you fucking shut up. You think basic trainings hard. You wait till you get to the front lines. That is if they don’t kick you out before then.” I said fed it with listen to his constant fucking whining. 

“Oh yea like you’ve fucking seen action man” The smart ass sneered. 

“Yea I have. I lost two good fucking friends of mine over there. I risked my life the save another Marine. I nearly fucking lost my only life to save a fellow brother Marine. “I snarled at him. That seemed to shut him up.

The tensions in the room was still thick a few hours later when Captain McKinnon had come in to check on me. 

8 Weeks Later 16th November 1965 San Diego Naval Hospital: San Diego California. 

I was signing the discharged papers to leave the hospital. I handed the paperwork back to the nurses at the nurses’ station. I managed to pick up my army canvas bag without falling over.

I hobbled out to parking lot of hospital. Danny was leaning against his car when I humbled out on crutches still. When my leg had fully healed and everything. I had to appear in front of the Medically Board or something to see if I could return to active service or if I would be Medically Discharged from the Marines.

I glanced at my watch it was just after eleven a clock. I managed to into the passenger seat without too much trouble. We sat in silence as we drove out of the Naval Base and headed towards Rydell.

“You know didn’t have to come and pick me up Danny. I could’ve just caught a bus from San Diego,” I said as I grabbed the fresh   
pack of cigarettes I had brought at the last gas station we had stopped at.

“It’s what family’s for Mike. Do you know if you’ll stay in the Marines or you’ll be discharged?” Danny asked as I pulled out my lighter from my shirt pocket.

“No not yet. I won’t know until I see the medically board when I’ve healed up.” I said as I lit my cigarette.

“Does anyone know you’re coming back to Rydell beside me” Danny asked he glanced over at me for a brief seconds.

“No. So what time do you think we’ll be back in Rydell” I said taking a drag and flicking some of the burning ash out the open window of Danny’s car.

“Should be around 7-8 tonight. “ Danny said. I nodded and took one last drag from the cigarette and threw cigarette out the window.

I rolled up the window and lent my head against windowpane of the car. I let my thought wonder. I chuckled lowly when I remembered the first time I had come back to Rydell from Camp Pendleton after I had assigned to the 2nd Battalion and 4th Marines. 

Rydell California: 20th December 1962.

I had been granted an eight-day leave off base. I had left the base early this morning at about maybe two a clock. It was now about ten in the morning. I had been running a little low on fuel so I had spotted Jake’s Garage up ahead.

I pulled up at the pump to fill up my tank. Steph was working with a lot of irritable customers. One customer wanted his windscreen cleaned while another was looking for maps. The other customer I wasn’t quite so sure about. 

“Hey Miss. What do I owe yea?” I asked not realising that voice was slightly gravely and huskier than normal.

“Um 55 cents” Steph said before turning around to see me there sitting on my motorcycle. Though I was wearing both my helmet   
and goggles I knew that Stephanie knew it was me. 

I grabbed a few bills and handed it to her. I parked my motorcycle over to one side. I headed up to office to wait until she didn’t have any customers to deal with before we talked. 

I chuckled lowly at the memoire. I glanced out the window and spotted a sign. Rydell 10 Miles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

17th November 1965, Rydell California 

I woke at about 0400 sharp. I managed to get to my feet without falling over on my ass almost. I hobbled up to the back porch and popped my leg up on another chair sitting across from me. 

My leg had been servile broken that the doctors had said it could take another three months or maybe even longer to heal . Whether or not I was allowed back to active service or I was discharged from the Marines I didn’t know. 

I sat there for maybe a few more hours just watching as the sun rose over the horizon. I glanced at my watch it was just after six when I heard movement in the kitchen. 

It was most likely my Aunt cooking something. I got to my feet and hobbled inside.

“Morning Dear” My aunt greeted me as I took a seat at the table. Patrick and Uncle Jack walked into the kitchen before I could say anything else.

“How’s the leg” Patrick asked as he sat down at the table.

“Healing. The doctors said it could take a few more months before its fully healed. “I said as my Aunt set my breakfast down for me.

Three Hours Later.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay alright on your own” My Aunt Edna asked for what seemed like the fifth time in a span of five minutes.

“I’ll be fine Aunt Edna. Anyway if anyone did try to break in I’ve got my gun,” I said. She merely nodded said she would be back in a few hours. 

I made up my mind. I know my aunt would kill me for doing for what I was going to do. I locked up the house and went about walking or rather humbling to other side of Rydell. 

After about maybe hour or so. I had reached Jack’s Garage. I spotted Steph’s cousin Vince he gave me a small wave as I humbled towards the office. 

“Michael. This is a surprise. I though your where still in San Diego” Stephanie’s Aunt Celica said surprised to see me.

“I was discharged for hospital yesterday” I explained taking a seat and stretching out my leg. 

“Ah I see,” She said going back to whatever it was she was doing before I had interrupted her.

“Hey Celica is “ I looked up at Anthony my future father in law as he entered the office whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he saw me sitting there.

“I’ve got to talk to Jake about something I’ll be back in a few minutes” Celica said excusing herself and leaving the two of us along.

“Stephanie never said anything about your being discharged from hospital.” Anthony stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

“She doesn’t know that I’ve been discharged from hospital. I only arrived back in Rydell last night” I explained to Anthony. He nodded understanding now why he hadn’t known I was back in Rydell.

24th December 1965 Rydell California 

I hated wedding planning but it needed to be done. It was just about doing my head in. I knew that I wanted to get married before I was possible deployed back to Vietnam. 

Sharon had volunteered to be the wedding planner for Steph’s wedding and mine. She was being wedding planner-zilla. She had just about blown a fuse or rather a gasket when I had said I was going to wear my Marine Dress Uniform or the Dress Blues. 

I could care less about the bloody wedding attire. If I remember correctly she had really overboard with being bridezilla with her and Louis wedding over a year ago. 

That and I hadn’t picked a best man and a couple of groomsmen. I would have asked Tex to be one of the groomsmen but he was still in Vietnam at the moment. I groaned in annoyance when there was a knock at the front door. I got up and grabbed my crutches and hobbled towards the front door from the living room. 

I opened the door to find my younger brother Billy and sister Rose standing there. I didn’t say anything as I hobbled back towards the living room. Billy closed the front door behind me. 

“So how’s the wedding planning coming” Rose asked sitting down on the couch and stealing my unopened beer.

“Alright Thanks.” I said stanching back my beer. Rose only pouted as I cracked it open and took a long sip from it.

“Are you going to invite Mum and Dad” Billy asked. 

“Yea I guess I should. I just don’t care about the shit that went down three years ago.” I said shrugging my shoulders and took a sip of a beer.

“So have chosen a best man yet,” Rose asked sitting back down on the couch with a beer in hand.

“Nah not yet. Sharon’s probably going to have my head if I don’t pick one soon” I said taking another sip of my beer.

31st December 1965 Rydell California.

Thankfully the wedding planning had been going a lot smoothly this week at least or so I though. I had picked a best man. My godson had been born on Christmas morning at 5 a clock.

Johnny and Paulette had called him Alexander Jonathan Nogerelli. Danny and Sandy had roped me into watching my second  
cousins while they went away for a week to have some time to themselves. 

The two terrors Adam and Jackson where running amuck in the backyard. I was sitting up on the back porch just watching them. 

“Uncle Michael” I heard Jackson wail as he ran up to me. I looked over him to make sure he wasn’t injured.

“What’s up buddy?” I asked. I noticed he had a large cut on his leg. I took him inside so Aunt Edna could patch him up.  
Adam came up to the back porch steps with both my dog Ace and Patrick’s dog Clyde in tow. 

“Is Jackson alright” Adam asked I sat back down and picked up my beer. 

“Yea he’s alight. Your grandmother patching him up at the moment.” I said taking a sip of my beer.

“Uncle Michael. Are you going away again?” Adam asked as he sat in the chair beside me.

“I don’t yet Adam. I may be going back to Vietnam but then again I may not be” I said trying to explain it to him as best I could.

“I don’t want you to go” Adam said maybe a minute later.

“Adam. I know you don’t want me to go but I have job to do. You understand that don’t you,” I said. He nodded but reluctantly,

15th March 1966, Rydell California.

I rubbed my palms together nervously as I finished tieing my tie on my dress uniform. The wedding ceremony didn’t start for another few hours. The boys where all still getting ready. 

I pulled on my jacket and buttoned it up. Davey came into the room with a six-pack under his arm. Oh boy. Adding alcohol to the mix wouldn’t help one bit. I had asked Johnny to be my best man well because he was like a best friend to me.

The boys had all agreed to be groomsmen. I took a sip of my beer and sat down at the table.

“You nervous Shakespeare.” Johnny asked. Even after being friends for nearly four years he still called me that.

“Like you weren’t nervous when you and Paulette got married” I pointed out to him. 

“Remember when we thought we lost the rings for DiMucci and Sharon’s wedding” Goose said, I chuckled at the memory. It was quite funny thinking back on it. 

“Oh yea. DiMucci was nearly pulling his hair out.” I said chuckling into my beer. There was a knock on the door. I got up and limped across to answer the door. I opened the door to see Danny standing on the other side.

“Sandy sent me to make sure you lot aren’t drunk” Danny explained as he walked inside. 

“That’s all we’re having is one beer” I said taking another sip. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to my own wedding piss ass fucking drunk. There was no doubt that Steph would kill me if I did that.

“Oh come on. Don’t be prude Shakespeare” Johnny whined.

“No Johnny. If you want to get drunk then do it at the reception after the ceremony. “I said firmly putting my foot down.

Two Hours Later. 

“Yea nerves or something Shakespeare” Johnny tried to joke and lighten the mood. 

“Yea I am. So shut up with the bloody jokes” I shot at him just before the music started. There no turning back now I thought as  
Dolores lead the line of bridesmaids followed by Sharon, Rhonda and Paulette.

I had a sharp intake of breath when I saw Stephanie for the first time in a week. Breathe Carrington. I thought to myself as Steph walked down the aisle with Anthony.

“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. This is commended of St Paul to be honourable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly. 

But reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined” The minister said starting the ceremony. He turned his attention to Anthony” Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage.” The minister said.

“I do” Anthony answered before he handed Steph to me. He went to sit beside Marie and their family.

“Jesus Christ reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female. And said for this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife and the two shall become one flesh.

God loved us and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God” The minister explained the bible principles of marriage.

“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves, Love never fails.

Michael and Stephanie come today desiring to be untied in this sacred relationship” The minister finished.

“Let us pray.

O’ Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you.  
Guide them in your wisdom; shine your light upon them, that as they the journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your truth. Amen” The minister finished the prayer. 

“Please join hands.’ I ask you each now to repeat the marriage vows.

Michael do you take Stephanie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? And forsake all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live” The minister.

“I do,” I answered.

“And Stephanie do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part? And forsake all other, be faithful only to him. As long as you both shall live,” The minister asked Stephanie.

“I do,” She answered as well. The minister asked for the rings. Johnny handed them over to the minister. 

“Bless O’ Lord the giving of these rings that they whom wear them. May live in your peace and your favour all the days of their life. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.” The ministered said blessing the rings or something like that.” May the Lord bless these rings, which you give to each other as your sign of love, devotion and everlasting peace? Amen” The minister finished.

“Michael as you place this ring on Stephanie’s finger. I ask that you repeat these words. This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you. With this ring I thee wed.” The minister explained.

“This ring is my scared gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you. With this ring I thee wed” I repeated back to the minister as I placed the ring on Stephanie’s wedding ring finger 

“Stephanie as you place this ring on Michael’s finger. I ask that you repeat these words. This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you. With this ring I thee wed.” The minister asked.

“This ring is my sacred gift to you. A symbol of my love. A sign that from this day forward and always my love will surround you. With this ring I thee wed” Stephanie repeated after the minister.

“Oh Eternal God Creator and Preserver. Giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life. Send thy blessing upon these thy servants this man and this woman. Whom we bless in thy name. That they living faithfully together may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them as symbolized by these rings as a token and pledge: and may ever remain in perfect love and  
peace together and live according to thy laws. Amen” The mister finished the closing prayers.

“For as much as Michael and Stephanie have consented together in holy matrimony and witnessed the same before God and those present. And have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other and have declared their love by giving and receiving rings and by joining hands.

I now by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Michael and Stephanie are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. 

Those whom god has joined together let no one put asunder.” The minister announced.

“May the peace and the unconditional love of God surround and remain with you now and forever more Amen,” The minister said saying the Benediction.

“You may seal your vows with a kiss,” The minister finally announced. Finally I thought as I pulled Stephanie towards me. After a week of no contact there was a lot of pent up passion I lay into the kiss. We had to pull away reluctantly due to lack of oxygen.

“Allow me to present Mr and Mrs Carrington” The Minister said a smile plastered on his lips. We walked down the aisle hand and hand.

An hour later.

The wedding reception was well under way. Johnny had to make his best man speech soon. I spotted my mother and father standing near the entryway of the reception. 

I excused myself from conversation with My Uncle Jack and Patrick and stood up from the table and went to speak with them.  
Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet from the falling out we had a few years earlier.

“Mum. Dad. I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.” I said breaking the ice between us.

“I know we’ve had our difference in the past. But we’ve both realised we were wrong to be judgemental of your life choices. But I  
was wrong about Stephanie. I thought that she wasn’t good enough for you. I was wrong. I didn’t see how much you two love each  
other. I see that now,” My mother said apologising for what had happened three and a bit years ago. 

“I know.” I said. I walked back up to the table and sat back down as Anthony stood up to do his speech.

“Ah I’m not one for doing this formal speeches. But I suppose I should give it a crack. Thank you to the all of you coming to see these two finally get married. Stephanie I’m proud of the woman you’ve become. I remember the day I received the letter that you’re mother had you like it was yesterday. Over the years I have seen you grow into a beautiful and down to earth woman.

Michael we welcomed you into the family a long bloody time ago. But now we’re just making it official. Look after my little girl and treat her well. Cause if you don’t you’ve got me and my shotgun to answer to.

Thank you to all who helped have this day run smoothly so far. To Michael and Stephanie.” Anthony said finishing his speech.

“Alright quite down you lot. I’m not one for making big speeches. Thank you all for coming. Anthony as you said you welcomed me into your family a long time ago. You’ve all been there of us when we needed a guiding hand.  
Steph you’re the love of my life there’s no doubt about. We’ve been through thick and thin. 

We’ve survived a lot of things a lot of other people wouldn’t have. You’ve stood by me regardless of what we’ve been through and me acting like a completely and utter ass at times. I don’t know how I got so bloody lucky to get you.

Mum, Dad you raised me as well as you could. And I don’t think I turned out to bad. Though at times I gave a few grey hairs. Patrick, Rose and Billy though you drove me nuts at times I couldn’t ask for a better lot of siblings. And Patrick you just wait until your wedding I’ve a great speech lined up for you little brother.

Johnny, Goose, Louis and Davey thank you for helping me prepare for the ‘material’ chain and ball as you put it. Thank you all those who help keep this day running smoothly,” I said ending my speech. 

“Don’t blame me if there’s any mistakes in this speech, blame the wife. Michael and Stephanie I wish a lifetime of happiness and good times to come. I was a little surprised when Michael asked me to be his best man but I should thank him none the less. Thanks Shakespeare.

I remember the first day of our senior year of high school. Lover boy here had just started at Rydell. He fell head over heels for Steph. Not that I blame him. She has to be one of the most down to earth, kind-hearted people I know.

Why these two belong together. Well there anit a whole lot to say about that other than they were destine to be together though he went extreme lengths to get her attention. As far as become her Mr Right or rather Mr Cool Rider. To Michael and Stephanie” Johnny said raising his glass in a toast. He went back at sat down next to Paulette.

“Can I have newlywed couple on the floor for the first dance” I got up and offered my hand to Steph. 

“You step on my dress or my feet you’re sleeping on the couch tonight” Stephanie threaten jokingly. 

“Yea sure likes that going to happen babe,” I said as ‘Earth Angel’ by The Penguins began to play.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

29th March 1966, Rydell California

I sighed in annoyance of what I had found out at medical review board in San Diego. I was headed back to Nam in less than two months. Now I just had to break the news to Steph. 

I shut off the engine of my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my motorcycle. I grabbed my overnight bag from the back of my motorcycle and headed inside.

I walked through the backdoor. I dropped my keys and overnight bag on the table. Steph had her back to me when I walked into the kitchen. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. 

I kissed the side of her head and rested my chin on her shoulder.

“How did it go with the medical broad?” she asked.

“Alright. I’ve got to go back Vietnam on the 25th of May.” I said I felt her shift in my arms.

“Ok” Was all she said. Well there’s goes that newlywed bless or so I thought.

“But there’s a catch. I have work the local recruitment office until I have to go back to Vietnam.” I said finishing telling Stephanie that I had to go back to Vietnam in less than two months.

24th May 1966 Rydell California 

“You look after yourself,” My mother said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I only nodded.

“No playing hero again please Michael. I don’t want any more grey hairs” My father joked. I chuckled and shook his hand. 

I said my goodbyes to Patrick, Rose, Billy, Sandy, Danny and the others. The first time of goodbyes before I had shipped out to   
Vietnam the first time a year ago had been hard enough. This time it was a little harder.

I pulled on my helmet on my goggles. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. I didn’t dare look back or I would end up not going at all. 

Nine Hours Later. Camp Pendleton, California.

I had arrived at Camp Pendleton about an hour ago. I had been given my new strips at the Rank of Staff Sargent. I had been assigned to a barracks with fellow Marines who were also heading to Vietnam for the 2nd Battalion 4th Marines at Chu Lia. 

I threw my army canvas bag on my bed. I looked over at Marines I was sharing the barracks with. 

“Hey Dixon. You go crying to your mama when we go to Nam tomorrow” One of the Marines in the Barracks taunted the one called Dixon.

“No how about you go fuck yourself Wilson.” Dixon snapped back at the one called Wilson. 

“Oh yea and what you going do about rich boy” Wilson said continuing to taunt him. I had just about enough of this fucking shit.

“Don’t you go any respect for the fucking Marine Code of Honour? Honour, Courage and Commitment. We stand by each other as brother in arms of the Marine Corp. No doubt you don’t comprehend that.” I snarled announcing my presence to them. 

“What’s it to you man” Another Marines asked. 

“What’s it to me. I’ve guys like you come to Nam think it’s a fucking game. They don’t generally last long. Show some respect to your fellow Marine. It doesn’t matter where you come from. Whether you’re rich, poor, black or white. It don’t matter shit when you over in Nam in the middle of a fucking fire fight. Your can depend on the man next to you when things go to shit” I said, as I was turning to walk away.

“Shit man you know who that is. That’s Sargent Michael Carrington. He’s the one they gave the Navy Cross, Bronze and Sliver Star to. He was recommended for Medal of Honour after he saved the life of a fellow Marine while risking his own life” On of the other Marines exclaimed. 

“Staff Sargent” I said telling them of new rank. Sure I was a war hero. I had been given high escalade medals for my action on the   
18th to the 20th of August last year. But the medals meant nothing I was just a Marine doing his job.

26th May 1966 Chu Lai.

The C130 Hercules touched down at the airstrip at Chu Lai. We stopped over night at the Marine Base in Japan before we continued to Chu Lai. I removed my sunglasses as we touch down. I was the first one to walk off the C-130 followed by the other   
200 + new Marines that had arrived from Camp Pendleton along with me.

“Staff Sargent Carrington” I looked up at the sound of my name. A fresh pup Lieutenant from the looks of him had spoken my name.

“Yes Sir” I said walking over to where he was standing by a Jeep. 

“Major Bradshaw wants to see you. “ He said getting into the Jeep. I threw my gear in the back and got in.  
We arrived at 2nd Battalion 4th Marines HQ at Chu Lai. I received a lot of looks as I got out of the Jeep and followed the Lieutenant into the HQ to speak with Major Bradshaw.

“Welcome back Staff Sargent” Major Bradshaw said braking the ice.

“It’s good to be back sir. The Lieutenant said you wanted to see me sir. May I ask what about sir” I asked standing at ease.

“The LA Times has sent out a reporter by the name of Frank Walters. He’s some upcoming reporter or something. He wants to get a firsthand look of what our boys are doing over here. I’ve assigned him to your company. If it’s a problem I can assign him to Sargent McBride’s company if you wish” Bradshaw explained why it was that he wanted to see me.

“It’s not a problem sir. Where is Walters,” I asked.

“He’s should be at the field hospital.” Major Bradshaw said dismissing me. I gave him a salute and left the HQ. I grabbed my gear   
from the back of the Jeep as I walked passed.

I found the field hospital easy enough. Not much had changed in the nine and a bit months since I had been back to Chu Lai.

“Welcome back Staff Sargent” Commander Simmons said. 

“Yea it’s good to be back. So do you where this reporter guy Walters is” I asked. Commander Simmons just pointed to where a guy   
I took to be Walters was talking with a wounded soldier.

“Frank Walters” I asked walking to where he was talking with the wounded Marine.

“Yea who’s asking” The guy Walters’s asked.

“Staff Sargent Michael Carrington. B-Company. “I said not bullshiting around.

“ Wait you wouldn’t be the same Sargent who was awarded the Navy Cross, Bronze and Sliver Star along with the Medal of   
Honour.” Walters asked.

“Yea I am. Grab your shit we’ve got places to be” I gruffly dismissed him before heading towards the bunker I had shared with   
Tex, Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen before I had been wounded.

“Well. Well. If it’s Staff Sargent Michael Carrington a genuine war hero. I heard you’re now an old married man” Tex joked when he saw me. 

“Very Funny Tex. It’s good see yea” I said. We had our brotherly hug. Tex was the best friend I could ask to have with me over here.

“So how was the ‘honeymoon?’?” Tex asked as we walked into the bunker. 

“None of your business” I said, my thoughts wondered to Stephanie now more than ever. 

“Hey Sarge” I was greeted by Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowne as they walked into the bunker.

2nd June 1966 Rydell California

It had just been over a week since her husband had left to go back to Vietnam. Stephanie hadn’t told Michael before he had left that she suspected that she was pregnant. 

A visit to the doctors earlier in the week had proven the suspicion right. They were excepting their first child and Michael was going to be deployed nearly two more years. 

She hadn’t told anyone yet. She had to tell Michael first that he was going to be a father in seven and half months. That was a little hard to do seeing as he was thousands of miles of away in a war zone.

She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

10th June 1966 Chu Lai.

“There’s a few letters here for you Sarge” Williams said handing me a few letters from home.

I opened the first one. And began to read

Dear Michael. 

I know it’s only been a couple of weeks since you left. I guess I should have told you this before you left to go back to Vietnam. I suspected that I was pregnant. I went to the doctors just to be sure.

What I’m trying to say is that in seven and half months you’re going to be a father.

I set down the letter and went about comprehending that I was going to be a father in seven and half months. I couldn’t help but smile as I continued to read the letter from Stephanie.

Then it dawned on me. I was going to miss the birth of our first child. Unless by some miracle Major Bradshaw could let me go back to Rydell at least for a few weeks even a month would be better than not seeing my first child when she or he where born.

I opened the other letters and read them. I grabbed some paper and began to write letters back to them.

22nd June 1966 Rydell California

The Carrington, Olsen and Zinone families had all heard the good news of Stephanie and Michael where expecting their first child.   
But there was the bittersweet knowledge that the father to be was going to miss the birth of his first child or so they thought.

Millicent Carrington sat across from her older sister Edna. A lot had changed since herself, Allan, Patrick, Rose and Billy had moved to America four years ago. Her eldest child and first son had married and was expecting his first child.

Her first grandchild. Though Michael and she had their differences in the past that was in the past now. She remembered back to August of last year when she and Allan had received the news that Michael had been gravely wounded and may not survive his injuries. 

Allan had made the trip to visit Michael a week after he had injured. When he had returned from San Diego when he had visited Michael in the Naval Hospital. He had told her of the conversation he and Michael had.

It was it was the start of the beginning of repairing their relationship with their eldest son. The next surprise had been when they had been invited to Michael and Stephanie’s engagement party in January of this year. 

That and when they had gotten the wedding invitation in the mail a week or so later. 

Other Side of Rydell

Billy Carrington sat on the hood of his car looking down at the town below. What the hell was he going to do? He had just turned 17 two weeks ago. Now his girlfriend had just told me she was three weeks pregnant. 

His parents were going to kill him. He needed his eldest brother more than ever now. His brother had left for Vietnam almost a month ago. What would his brother do?

There no way he was going to walk out on his child. He got off the hood of his car. He was starting his senior year in less than three months. That was going to have to wait. 

Billy started up his car and headed for the local recruitment office for the Marine Corp. The same place his brother had enlisted just over four years ago.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

15th July 1966 Chu Lai: Operation Hasting D-Day 

As the Huey lifted off of the airstrip at Chu Lai. My thoughts to the letter I had received from my brother Billy a week ago. I had been shocked when I had read that he was going to Basic Training at the San Diego Recruitment Depo for the Marine Corp.

He had told also that he and girlfriend Nancy had found out recently found out that Nancy was pregnant. I could only imagine what my parent’s reaction would have been to that.

I was glad he was being a man about it and standing beside Nancy. I knew of a few men whom had run at that type of commitment. If Steph and I had been in that situation I would of stood by her regardless of what happened. 

If Billy didn’t stand by Nancy. He had me to deal with. I would be on his ass in instance. You can’t just walk away from a life you created and bring into the world. 

I let my mind wonder as we flew towards LZ Dove we were going to be dropped for the start of the mission.

30th September 1963, Rydell California

It was early dawn. I hadn’t been back home to Rydell from Camp Pendleton since around Christmas and Johnny and Paulette’s wedding when I had been off base on an eight-day liberty leave.

I had earned my Private First Class strips in March I was mostly likely up for promotion to Lance Corporal in December. I rubbed the back of my closing shaven head tiredly. 

I grabbed my army bag from the back of my motorcycle I head towards my room to get some sleep.

Several hours later

I opened my eyes groggily it was most likely near midday. I got up from my bed and grabbed my watch to see what the time was. It was just after eleven in the morning surprisingly. 

I yawned and stretched before grabbing some clean cloths. I looked at the large tattoo on my left shoulder. It was the Marine Corp Symbol with the Eagle, Globe an Anchor with the three words of values that I had learned at Basic Training: Honour, Courage and Commitment. Along with Semper Fi. I walked up to the back door and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it the top off it. 

“Patrick. How many times do I have to tell you pick up your dirty clothes? Honestly that boy” My Aunt muttered to herself as she   
walked into the kitchen. 

“Good to know my brother still lazy slob.” I commented as I set down my beer. My Aunt turned around and nearly dropped the dirty laundry she was holding in her arms.

“Michael. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Camp Pendleton.” My aunt asked shocked to me.

“I got two weeks leave off base. I probably should have phoned last night and told you I was coming” I said getting up from the table and helped her gather the dirty clothes.

An hour later.

I pulled up at Jake’s Garage. Steph was busy dealing with customers. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle and switched off the engine. I just sat on my motorcycle just watching her. 

I noticed one of the new mechanics who most have started working for Jake since I had last been back to Rydell he was looking at Steph in a way that made my gut churn and not in the right way. 

Now I was not the jealous type. I can only take so much from a guy checking out my girlfriend. That was no harm in looking. But the way he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat that I didn’t stand for.

I headed up to the office. But the more I thought about it. It was better if I left it alone. Steph and I were mostly likely going to end up fighting about it if I stuck my two cents in where it was not wanted. I knew she could fight her own battles. 

“Michael” Jake, Stephanie’s uncle said as I walked into the office. I took a seat in the office.

“Jake” I said.

“Does Stephanie know your back in town?” Jake asked looking up from the paper work he was doing at his desk.

“No. I only got into town early this morning. I didn’t really tell anyone that I’m going to be home for two weeks on leave” I responded as the side door to the office opened.

“Hey ah boss can I knock off earlier today. I got a date tonight and I don’t want be late” The guy whom had been looking at Steph the wrong way said.

“No Joe you can finish up both the Buick and Plymouth.” Jake said oblivious pissed off at the guy called Joe.

“Ok. You’re the boss,” He said heading back outside. 

“Jake. Have you finished that paperwork?” Steph’s Aunt Celica asked Jake not noticing I was sitting in the room.

“Yea I’ll have it finished in about twenty minutes,” Jake answered. Celica nodded she turned her head slightly to the right caught my eye. 

“Oh hey Michael I didn’t see you there. Does Stephanie know you’re here?” She asked. I shook my head. 

“Jake should I tell her to take the rest of the day off then” Celica asked looking at her husband. 

“Yea I guess” Jake said not paying attention. I got up and headed outside. Steph had her back to me. She was talking to her cousin Vince. 

Joe Thompson had been working for Jake Zinone for three months. He had his eyes on Jake’s niece who worked for Jake as well. Joe watched as a guy with brown hair closely shaven to his head walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

That most of have been her boyfriend. Joe had never seen the guy before. He looked to be leatherneck from his hair cut. 

“Your uncle said you could have the rest of the day off.” I said as we walked over to where my motorcycle was parked. Steph didn’t say anything as I kicked my motorcycle into gear. 

I smiled mischievously to myself when I gave the motorcycle a gutful. There was a large hill coming up. My motorcycle went air-born over the hill. As the bike landed. 

“Michael” Stephanie scolded me hitting me shoulder for my trouble. I chuckled lowly under my breath.

“I thought you liked my daredevil side” I asked, I didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at me. I pulled off the main road and onto the dirt track that lead to the hill that over looked Rydell. I got off my motorcycle and went to sit under the old Oak tree. 

I leaned my head against the trunk of the Oak tree I stretched out my legs. Steph sat in between my legs resting back against my chest. We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes.

“You ever think about having kids,” Steph asked out of the blue after of about twenty minutes.

“Yea. I have.” I told her honestly. Oh course I wanted kids. I knew one of my cousins back in England Colin had been an only child. The poor bugger had never had any siblings growing up. 

“So are you planning out our wedding and the names of kids are you,” I asked jokingly or rather teasingly. With Sarah I had never able to do this. She would get pissed at me and wouldn’t talk to me for a week afterwards. That was easiness of Steph’s   
relationship and mine. 

“Oh shut up. But seriously how many kids do you want:” Steph asked. 

“Six or Eight” I said kissing the side of her head. 

“Gee thanks. You’re not the one who has to give birth to them” She said. 

“Five minutes till we reach the LZ.” The pilot of the Huey shouted over the noise of rotters of the Huey.

“Lock and Load boys” I said checking my M16 and Colt M19A. 

22nd December 1966 Rydell California

A heavily pregnant Stephanie hated Christmas this year. It was she and Michael’s first Christmas as husband and wife. And he was thousands of miles away in a war zone.

Their first child was due in a month. There was no doubt that he was going to miss that to. She reached for the Winchester Repeater when she heard a noise Michael kept it in the house along with his Colt M19a when he had been here. 

“Jeeze Steph. You always this welcoming to guests” Johnny said with his hand over his chest. She lowered the Winchester. 

“No. I just wanted to give your heart fail,” She said sarcastically. 

“I was just coming to see if you’re alright,” Johnny said sitting down beside her.

“I’m fine Johnny “ 

12th January 1967, Chu Lai 

I sat to one side of the base camp for 2nd and 4th. I looked up at the night sky over Chu Lai. I had been nearly been back at for seven months. I still had a year and bit before my enlistment was and I could go home to Stephanie and our daughter or son. 

“Hey Mike. You all right. You’ve quite the last couple of days,” Tex asked as he sat next to me. 

“Nah I’m just think about home a lot lately.” I said scuffing some dirt with the toe of my boot.

“About your wife and your unborn child that due to be born in ten days.” Tex asked.

“Yea. It’s just I don’t want her go through that alone. I promised to protect and look after her. How the fuck can I do that from   
thousands of miles of away in a bloody war zone.” I said in frustration looking up at the night sky.

“I think that she knows that but she knows you have a duty to your men here. Anyway Major Bradshaw wanted to see you about something.” Tex said getting up and patting me on the shoulder. 

I got up from the crates of ammo I was sitting on. I headed towards the officers mass hall. 

“Major Bradshaw. Staff Sargent Carrington is here to see you sir.” A young Lieutenant told Major Leroy Bradshaw.

“Alright” Bradshaw said addressing the young Lieutenant.

“You wanted to see me sir” I asked unsure as to why Major Bradshaw wanted to see me about.

“Ah yes. Pack your bags Staff Sargent. I’m giving you leave for a month to return state side Sargent McBride and most of your   
company have said that you have not been yourself lately. I’m only guessing it has something to do with the impending birth of   
your first child” Major Bradshaw stated. I was shocked that he was giving me leave back state side.

“Ah yes sir.” Was all I could say? He merely nodded before walking back into the officer’s mass hall. I went back to bunker to pack my gear. There was a C-130 leaving Chu Lai and heading back to Camp Pendleton in about hour. 

“So the Major gave your leave back state side” Tex asked as I shoved some more stuff into my bag.

“Yea. Apparently I’ve got you and my men to thank. “I said putting the last of my things in my bag. 

“It anit a problem Mike. You’d do the same me,” Tex said shrugging his shoulders. I gave shook his hand and headed towards the airstrip for my ride home.

13th January 1967, Camp Pendleton, California. 

The C-130 had touched down about an hour ago. I had tried the ringing the phone at home. But there had been no answer. I was worried why Steph wouldn’t answer the phone.

I tried Jake’s next.

“Hello Jakes Garage” I heard Celica, Stephanie’s aunt answered the phone.

“Celica. Do you know where Stephanie’s is? I just tried the home phone. She didn’t answer,” I asked. I had every right to be worried. My heavily pregnant wife wasn’t answering the house phone.

“Michael she’s not at home because well her water’s broke about an hour ago. Jake and Vince took her up to the hospital. Wait. I thought you were supposed to be in Vietnam” Celica said having realised that I should have been in Vietnam at the moment.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment. Look I’m going to try and find a way to get to Rydell in the next eight hours” I said before saying my goodbye. I grabbed my bag. 

Eight Hours Later 

I thanked the kind-hearted trucker whom had picked me up hitch hiking just out of the main gate of Camp Pendleton. He had been headed to San Francisco. But he had detoured via Rydell. 

I headed towards the front doors of the hospital. The nurse at the first nurse’s station looked startled to see a fully combat uniformed Marine heading towards her.

“May I help you Sir.” She asked.

“Yea. My wife was brought in maybe nine hours ago in labour,” I said.

“Can I have your wife’s name”?

“Stephanie Carrington” I said wishing the bloody woman would hurry up.

“She’s on third floor room 125” The nurse said. I nodded and was about to make my way to stairs but then turned back to nurse   
to ask if my son or daughter had been born.

“What about the baby. Is it alright?” I asked.

“Your son’s fine Mr Carrington. He was born about two hours ago. He was nine pounds six ounces. With a very good set of lung on him” She said as she went to show me the room where Stephanie and my son was. 

As we walked down the corridor of the third floor. I spotted my father in law Anthony and Marie standing outside a room I presumed to be room 125.

“Michael” Marie said in shock at seeing me. 

“My commanding officer gave me a month leave state side before I have to go back “I explained. “ Is Steph alright?” I asked. I   
thought they would have been in there with her.

“She’s fine Michael.” Anthony said reassuring her. I let out a sigh of relief. The door to the room opened and Johnny and Paulette stepped out of the room.

“Hey Shakespeare. So how’s it feel to be a father now” Johnny asked as soon as he saw me standing out in the hallway. 

“It may feel a bit more real. When I get to see my son.” I said dropping my bag and went inside to see Steph. She was asleep. I heard my son grizzle from his cots of sorts.

For some reason he seemed to stop grizzling when I picked him up. I sat down in the chair next to Stephanie’s bedside and held my newborn son for the first time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few hours later I headed home to drop my bag off and possible change into some clean clothes. After a six-week operation in the jungle surrounding Chu Lai looking for and pushing the Vietcong back didn’t leave much time for shaving.

I cleaned myself up as best I could. I locked up the house and decided to head back to the hospital. I was checking over my motorcycle before I headed back to the hospital. 

Harriett Nixon had moved in next door to the Carrington’s only a month ago. She had never seen the mysteries man standing in the driveway of her neighbours. He was tall just over six foot. His hair shaved closely to head. He had untrimmed bread.

Harriett had seen a lot of men coming to the house next door to her. She had never really seen her next-door neighbour all that much. Mrs Gibson who lived on the other side her had said that the woman that lived next door was married and her husband was in the military and was deployed at the moment. 

It was possibility that the man in the driveway was her next-door neighbour’s husband. She looked up from where she was taking the washing off the line when her husband pulled into the driveway. 

“Evening dear. How was your day” Harriett asked her husband Victor walked towards her.

“Fine. Who’s that?” Victor asked referring to the man working on his motorcycle in the next-door neighbour’s driveway. 

I tried not to listen to the conversation going on in the neighbour’s yard. I stood up and wiped my hands on a rag. I grabbed another wrench from the toolbox and went about changing the spark plugs.

“Afternoon.” The next-door neighbour said trying to break the ice.

“Afternoon” I said pulling out the warn spark plugs. I placed the new ones in and tightened up various bolts. I kicked my motorcycle into gear and revved the engine to make sure it was running right. 

“Are you new around here?” He tried to pry. I looked back over at him from where I was cleaning tools and putting them back in my toolbox.

“No. I’m back state side for a month then I’m heading back to Nam.” I said wiping my hands on the rag before shoving it in my back jeans pocket. 

“Vietnam” The guy questioned. I closed up my toolbox. 

“Yeah Vietnam. I’m in the Marine Corp,” I said before walking inside the house to put my toolbox away. I grabbed my old T-Bird leather jacket along with my helmet, keys and goggles. 

By the time I got back to the hospital it was nearly dark. I headed up to the third flour and room 125. I didn’t really bother knocking when I opened the door.

“You ever heard of knocking” I heard Steph scold not knowing it was me. I just chuckled under my breath. 

“It anit nothing I haven’t seen before babe” I said closing the door behind me. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing me. She was feeding him. I took a seat in the chair next to the bedside.

“When did you get back stateside” Steph asked.

“About the same time you went into labour. I didn’t get here until a few hours after he had been born.” I explained taking him from her when he had finished having a feed.

“Any ideas for names” I asked after five minutes of silent. There would be no Michael Junior. 

“I don’t know. You”

“Connor James-Seamus Carrington” I said having thought up a name. Steph nodded tiredly.

“You better get some rest babe. I’ll look after him.” I said kissing her forehead. Not a minute later she was passed out asleep. 

21st January 1967, Rydell California.

I woke to hear Connor crying from his room. I got out of bed and tried not to wake Steph. I limped down the hall to his room. I picked him up from his cot. He seemed to settle down when I held him.

“What’s wrong.”? I said trying to calm him down. I sat down in the rocking chair trying to get him back to sleep. I most have fallen asleep with Connor in my arms. When I woke up he was not in his cot. 

I got up and went to find him. I found Stephanie with him in living room. He was sound asleep. 

“Hey’ I said bending my head to kiss her. I sat down beside her and stretched out my right leg. 

11th February 1967, Rydell California

I hated saying goodbye. I swore that this would be the last time I would say goodbye to them. Now it twice as hard as it had been last time. I had another person to come home to. 

A person whom needed me in their life to show him how to be man. I said the last of my goodbyes to everyone. I had ride on a C-130 back to Chu Lai that left in ten hours. 

A few hours later I pulled up at a gas station to fill up my motorcycle as it was running a little low on fuel. After I had finished fuelling it up. The gas station attended told me how much I owed him.

I parked my motorcycle on side of the gas station and went to stretch my legs. 

“Michael” I turned my head at hearing someone saying my name. My eyes widened when I saw my ex-girlfriend Sarah I hadn’t seen her since I had left England to move to America nearly six years ago. 

“Sarah” I said just wanting this conversation to be over with.

“So how have you been?” Sarah asked trying to make small talk. 

“Fine. So where’s your lapdog Roy” I asked leaning back against my motorcycle. Sarah had failed to see the wedding ring on my hand.

“Roy and I broke up about four years ago. “ Sarah said batting her eyelids innocently. It was hard to believe what I ever saw in her. As they say love is blind.

“That’d be good for you. I’m not interested Sarah. I’m a married man.” I said holding up my hand with my wedding ring on it.

To say Sarah Hamilton was speechless when she saw the wedding band on her former boyfriend’s left hand was an understatement. She knew that Michael would have moved on after they had broken up before he had moved to America.

But to know he was married that had been a shock. She glanced at the motorcycle he was leaning against. All the piece of the puzzle began to fall into place. 

The last time she had seen him ride a motorcycle he had crashed his uncle’s Norton when he was fifteen. But the man standing in front of her was not the same Michael Carrington she had known when they had been dating. 

“Hey babe” Her boyfriend Dale called over to her as he made his way over to where she and Michael where standing. 

“Hey” Sarah said greeting her new boyfriend. I didn’t say anything at first. 

“You know this guy” Dale asked her. Sarah bit her lip how the hell was she going to explain this to Dale.

“Dale this is an old friend of mine. Michael this is Dale. Dale this is Michael” Sarah said tried breaking the awkwardness.

“Ex. You mean” I said correcting her. Dale her boyfriend looked shocked and pissed.

“Ex as in Ex-Boyfriend” Dale asked his eyes turning to Sarah. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

“Look if you want her back”

“Dale you’re welcome to her. I have a wife a one mouth old son I love. Sarah and I broke up a long time ago” I said, Dale grabbed Sarah by her forearm and walked to one side.

Six Hours Later.

We had left Camp Pendleton about an hour ago. The C-130 was going to stop over at the Marine Base in Japan and then onto Chu   
Lai in the morning. I let my thought wonder to the 10 day leave I had after I had graduated at Basic Training at San Diego.

8th September 1962 Rydell California.

I cursed under my breath as I kicked the bumper of Patrick’s shit box of a car he had brought earlier today. He brought the piece of a shit earlier today for only 50 bucks.

I had replaced the spark plugs, timing and serpentine belts along with a few over things. 

“Patrick get your ass out here and give me a hand fixing this piece of a shit truck that just happens to be yours” I yelled for him to drag his ass here and give me a hand fixing his piece of shit truck.

“Keep your hair on old man” Patrick joked as he walked outside. I didn’t look amused with good reason. 

“Have you changed the filters and the oil” Patrick asked he got behind the wheel.

“Well gee why I didn’t think of that” I said sarcastically under my breath. Patrick just rolled his eyes from where he sat behind the   
wheel.

“Try starting it now” I asked poured water into the radiator. Patrick nodded and turned the key. The old Chevrolet fired up to life. 

“You owe me big time for helping you with this piece of shit” I said cleaning up my tools and placing them back in the toolbox. 

“Yea. Thanks big brother. Oh I’ve got a date with Samantha tonight” Patrick said with a stupid looking grin on his face.

“Is this the same Samantha Morgan that wouldn’t give you the time of day three days ago” I asked though I didn’t need to ask while he had that stupid looking grin on his face.

“Yea. I’ve just got to meet her parents before we go out. Hey you sure you don’t want to come with me.” Patrick asked. 

“Nah I can’t sorry. I’ve got dinner with Steph and her parents tonight” I said wiping my hands on a rag.

“Do I hear wedding bells. “? Patrick teased. I just rolled my eyes as he began to hum off tune to wedding march.

“What you mean like for you and Samantha” I bit back at him. Patrick flipped me the bird in response for teasing him.

I headed up to the back door from my room. I walked into the kitchen my aunt was talking to Patrick about something when I   
walked into the kitchen.

“Patrick when do we get to meet this Samantha” My aunt asked as I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“Could I bring her over for dinner tomorrow then” Patrick asked, my aunt nodded in agreement.

“So big brother. When are you and Stephanie getting married” My brother asked I spat out my beer in response.

“Not for a while yet. We’ve only been going out for four and half months,” I said placing my beer down on the table.

“But you did give her ring didn’t you” My aunt pressed. What was it picking on Michael day or something like that? 

“Yea a promise ring. Not a bloody engagement ring” I said.

13th February 1967. Chu Lai. 

As the C-130 touched down at the airstrip at Chu Lai. I grabbed my gear and waited for the other Marines to disembark off the C-130. I headed straight for my bunker I still shared with Tex, Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen. 

“You back for good this time Sarge” Sorrows asked as I unpacked my bag. 

“Yea. Until my enlistment is up in May of next year.” I said as I continued to unpack. I undid my the simple chian I hung my   
wedding ring off and placed my wedding ring on it and did it back up.

“No night patrol tonight” I asked having finished unpacking a few moments earlier.

“Nah the top brass has given us three weeks of rest and recuperation or some shit like that” Tex answered from his bunk where he was reading a letter from home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

20th February 1967 Chu Lai.

It had been a week since I had returned to Chu Lai. We still had another two weeks of rest and recuperation to go before we went back into front line. There was a football game going on between H Company and Tex’s company D-Company.

“Hey Sarge” I looked over at Sorrows and Bowen as they came over bearing gifts. It was a couple of six-packs of beer. I winches as one of Tex’s men was tackled by some of H-Company.

“Come Tex. I though you Australian’s were good at football” I yelled over at him as he spat the dirt out of his mouth. He flipped me the bird in response. I just chuckled to my self 

Half an hour later the game was over. D-Company had lost 35-21. They had been beaten by 14 points. B-Company was playing H-Company in the next game. The captains of the teams where the Sargent’s. 

“Heads B-Company, Tails H-Company” The appointed ref said. 

“Heads” I called as the coin was tossed to choose who started first. 

“Heads it is” The ref said. We were starting with the ball while H-Company was on defensive. I didn’t bother with the a pre-game pep talk. It was just do or die. Major Bradshaw and Captain Dawson had come out to watch the football game between   
H-Company and B-Company.

The Football pitch was mostly dirt rather than grass. B-Company was winning 21-20. The scores where extremely close.   
Staff Sargent Carrington had a large cut above his left eye where he had cut it on a rock. 

“Red 21. Red 21” The quarterback called out the play they were going to play. The instance the quarterback picked up the ball.   
There was nasty rivalry between the two companies ever since Sargent Campbell had taken over command of H-company. The ball was flying through air. 

The player of B-Company caught the ball at the 50-yard line. Most of H-Company was trying to catch him. He reached the touch down line untouched. 

Major Bradshaw shook his head as he realised it Staff Sargent Carrington who had scored the last touchdown of the game. 

“Good game Sargent,” One of the men from H-Company said as I walked past. I gave him a nod in reply. Our company medic Jimmy Edwards was tending to the injured players. 

“Good Game Campbell” I said holding out my hand to him as I pulled on my shirt. Campbell was bad sore loser. 

“Yea whatever” He whined like a three old whom had his favourite toy taken off of him. 

“One of these days somebody’s going to give that guy what’s coming to him” I commented to Tex as I pulled my combat uniform   
shirt. 

“Yea and hopefully we’re there to watch” Tex said as we walked back to our bunker. 

Seven Hours Later.

What the fuck. I thought as I heard deafening explosion close to our bunker. I got off my bunk and went to have a look. There was Marines running in ever which direction with their weapons.

“Get your asses up. The base is under attack,” I said trying to wake up Tex, Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen. I grabbed my M16 and Colt M19A. I threw on my combat gear. I grabbed my helmet and headed outside.

When B-Company had been assembled and had been given orders to go with D-Company and find these bastards. Ever step could be your last in the jungle. You didn’t know if there was a booby trap where you would step next.

A bullet whizzed past my head. I ducked and took cover behind a large rock.

“Contact” I yelled, we all went to ground. The humming of the M60s cut up the jungle undergrowth. 

I returned fire killing two Vietcong and wounding another. A grenade landed behind our defensive position. I grabbed the grenade before I exploded and threw it back at the fucking bastards.

There was satisfying explosion a someone cried out in pain. I changed the empty clip in my M16 for a fresh one. 

“Lambert. Where the fuck is that artillery support,” I snapped as I ducked my head as a bullet bounced off the rock I was taking cover behind.

“Five minutes Sarge” He called back.

“Tell them to hurry the fuck up. We’re fucking outnumbered ten to one” I snarled as I returned fire. 

Four hours later. 

“Sorrows hand me those binoculars,” I said looking down the hill. What the hell. There was armed Vietcong everywhere. This was a   
base. This was a prison camp. The prisoners where a mix of American and Australian troops. 

“How many guards Mike” Tex asked. I set down the binoculars.

“At least twenty maybe twenty five. That’s not a base. That’s a prison camp.” I said handing the binoculars back to Sorrows. 

“We should head back and tell Major Bradshaw.” Tex said after I had told him what I had seen in that camp or rather prison camp. 

“No. We’re getting them out of there. There’s what forty of us and twenty five of them.” I said dismissing Tex’s statement.

“These isn’t the time to be a fucking hero Mike” Tex argued. 

“Who has senior rank her Sargent McBride?” I said pulling the rank card on him.

“You do Staff Sargent Carrington” Tex said reluctantly agreeing to the plan I had to get those prisoners out of there.

“We take as many alive as we can.” I said as we sat in the undergrowth of the jungle. 

I nodded to the mortar gunners who had set up a mortar position in the undergrowth surrounding the prisoner camp.

They fired off mortar shots. That would get the bastards attention. Both D and B Companies moved out from the undergrowth and   
went about entering the prison camp. 

Soon the dust settled and ten Vietcong lay dead. The other fifteen had been tied up where being guarded as the prisoners were released.

“Lambert radio through for a couple of Hueys and make it quick hey” I said as Jimmy tended to the injured prisoners.

From the looks of the camp it was fairly new. The Hueys arrived within an hour. The former prisoners of the prisoner camp where loaded into one. The prisoners we had captured where taken in another with D-Company. B-Company loaded into the last Huey before heading back to Chu Lai.

22nd June 1967, Rydell California

Millicent Carrington had not been at all happy when her youngest son had told her that his girlfriend Nancy was pregnant a year ago. He had done the right thing and they had been married in a civil ceremony in November after Billy had finished his training   
for the Marine Corp.

Her second grandchild and first granddaughter to be born this year had been born in mid-March a week earlier then the due date.   
Jessica Rose-Alexandra Carrington was born 7 pounds 8 ounces on the 22nd of March. 

She was apple of her father’s eye. Billy was leaving from Camp Pendleton and heading over to Vietnam until the end of his enlistment, which ended in June of 1969.

Her daughter in law Nancy had asked if she and Allan could look after Jessica while she visited an old friend in Los Angeles. Patrick and his now Fiancé Samantha Morgan where getting married soon. 

But Patrick had told her he wanted to wait until Michael came back from Vietnam in May of next year. Rose was also engaged to be married to a man by the name of Ben Cassidy. Ben was a former Marine he was at least a year older then Rose.

They were getting married in July on the 10th. Millicent had a suspicion that Ben Cassidy was the same Private Cassidy that Michael had nearly been killed saving the life of nearly two years ago.

Her eldest grandchild and grandson Connor was the spitting image of his father with features of his mother. But Millicent could swear Connor was the exact same as what his father had been at his age.

She remembered back to January when Connor had first been born. She and Allan had come to visit them at the hospital. Michael had been there much to her surprised and Allan’s too. They had though he was in Vietnam still.

He had explained to her that he had been given leave state side for a month by his commanding officer. He had been gentle with Connor. But that boy was stronger than most babies his age. 

24th June 1967 Chu, Lai

I was sitting on an ammo crate when I spotted a familiar person. My youngest brother Billy. What the hell is he doing here? I thought to myself as I got off the ammo crate and walked over to he was standing next to another Marine.

“Billy” I said announcing my presence to him. Billy’s friend noticed the scars on my chest and the tattoos on my shoulders.

“Hey big brother. It looks like me and Ricky are in your company or something.” Billy explained. That was going to be interesting having my younger brother under my command.

“Private First Class Ricardo ‘Ricky’ Sanchez” Billy’s friend said introducing himself.

“Staff Sargent Michael Carrington” I said shaking Ricky’s hand.

“Soon to be Gunnery Sargent,” Tex said corrected. I had forgotten that I was up for a promotion soon. 

“Thank you for that memo Sargent McBride soon to be Staff Sargent” I said biting back at him.

“Billy why do you and Ricky drop your gear in that bunker back there. There are a couple of spare bunks there.” I said Billy nodded   
before he and Ricky walked towards the bunker I shared with Tex, Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen.

“Did you know he was coming” Tex asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Nah. I didn’t. I knew that he was getting deployed soon. I didn’t know he would be assigned to the 2nd and 4th let alone my   
company,” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

30th July 1967. Rydell California

It was all over Rydell that Nancy Carrington had skipped town a month ago. Leaving her three-month-old daughter with her   
grandparents. It didn’t stop the wagging tongues of the town gossips to spread rumours as to why she had left town.

Stephanie could not contemplate why Nancy had left Billy and Jessica to skip town. Maybe it had something to do with Billy being deployed to Vietnam. That was still not a reason to abandon your husband and three month old daughter. 

Michael had been deployed for well over two years. They had survived this long. Though there was a difference between their situation and Billy and Nancy’s situations. 

Michael had come home from Vietnam a few times. The first time because he had been wounded a few months after he had left for Vietnam, the second time was earlier this year when Connor had been born in January. 

“What no gun this time” Stephanie looked up to see Johnny standing there.

“No. It’s locked up in the safe,” Steph explained as she walked back in the living room

“So how’s my godson” Johnny asked sitting down beside her. 

“He’s fine.” She said.

“I heard about Billy’s wife up and leaving him and their daughter Jessica” Johnny commented about what had been the talk of the town for the last month.

“Yea. I feel sorrier for Billy then her. You don’t just up and walk out on your husband and three month old daughter without an   
explanation like she did” Stephanie said honestly she had never had much time for Nancy herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

18th September 1967, Chu Lai.

“Will you hurry the fuck up and stitched it up” I said gritted teeth as Jimmy stitched the wound in my right shoulder. Jimmy stitched up the wound without so much as a word. After the wound had been bandaged. 

I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up. I headed towards the bunker I shared with Tex, Billy, Ricky, Kirkpatrick, Bowen and Sorrows.

I went about cleaning my Colt M19A and M16. That helped the pass the time for the next few hours. I put Colt M19A back in its holster and went to look for my younger brother.

I found him sitting on some on ammo crates of one side of the 2nd and 4th base camp.

“You alright Billy” I asked him as I sat down beside him. His wife leaving him and abandoning their infant daughter had cut him pretty deep.

“No not really. I still trying to figure out why Nancy would just up leave like that.” Billy said rubbing his head in frustration. 

“Sometimes love doesn’t work out no matter much we want it to. Look at me and Sarah. I thought she was the one for me. When I found out about her and Roy. I was pissed off belief. I had thought that she was the love of my life. 

Sometimes we have to go through heartache and heartbreak before we find that one person that is the one for us.” I explained to Billy.

“Yea I guess you’re right. But how the hell am I going to raise Jessica on my own” Billy said scuffing his boot into the dirt. He was   
still pretty cut up about the whole situation not that I blame for him for that.

“You’ve got all of us to help you Billy. It’s not going to be easy Billy. But you’re going to do your best to raise Jessica as best as you can.” I said trying to reassure him he wasn’t alone in trying to raise Jessica on his own.

“Thanks Michael. You know when I found out when Nancy was pregnant with Jessica. I was scared shitless. I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do. I knew Mum and Dad where going to be pissed. 

I couldn’t exactly ask Patrick for help. You had just gone back to Vietnam. All I kept thinking was that I needed to ask you for advice but you were here in Nam” Billy said.

20th December 1967, Rydell California 

It would be another Christmas without her husband. The second one to be exact. But he was coming home from Vietnam in less than six months. He would not only miss Connor’s first birthday next month, but their second wedding anniversary in March. 

Johnny and Paulette where expecting their second child in May of next year around the time Michael was due home from Vietnam for good unless he decide to reenlist for a few more years.

Rhonda and Goose were celebrating the birth of their twin boys that had been born last month. Sharon and Louis where expecting their first child in June of next year.

Davey and Delores had finally become engaged and where getting married sometime next year. There had been some not so joyful news. Michael’s sister Rose had called off her engagement to Ben Cassidy just ten days before the wedding. 

Now Rose and her brother Josh where back together. After having spilt up nearly three years ago. 

1st January 1968, Chu Lai.

It was New Year’s Day. It was my son’s first birthday in less than two weeks. In less than six months I was going home from Vietnam for good. I had thought about reenlistment briefly. But I had decided against it. I had seen enough of the world. 

I just wanted to go home to my family and friends. I had thought about writing to them back home to tell them when I was coming home. But I had decided it was better if I surprised them.

Things here in Chu Lai had been quite for the last couple of weeks. The Vietcong had been quite a little too quite. We had been given a month of rest and recuperation or some shit like that from 20th December to the 20th of this month.

“Nice Morning isn’t Gunny” I looked over to see Major Bradshaw standing beside where I was sitting on some ammo crates.

“Yea a bit too quiet for my liking sir” I said not bothering to move from where I was seated.

“You think the Vietcong are up to something Gunnery Sargent Carrington” Major Bradshaw questioned my statement.

“Well it has never been this quite Sir. Usually a patrol is ambushed once a week maybe more. It’s been three of nothing   
happening. It seems a bit iffy to me is all sir,” I explained to Major Bradshaw.

“Hmm I do believe you are right Gunnery Sargent” Major Bradshaw said agreeing with me.

13th January 1968, Rydell California

Millicent Carrington did not imagine that she would be raising children again. Her granddaughter was the apple of her and Allan’s eye apart from their grandson Connor who was a year old today.

Nancy her estranged daughter in law had not been heard from since she had skipped town abandoning both her husband Billy who was in Vietnam and her infant daughter Jessica who was three months old at the time. 

Millicent admired her other daughter in law Stephanie. Stephanie did not need Michael to fight her battles for her. She was fiercely independent and spoke her mind regardless of what others thought.

She did not complain when she had to raise Connor on her own until Michael returned from his deployment in Vietnam in May. Millicent remembered just after she had Michael all those years ago she had been terrified at having to raise him on her own until   
Allan returned from the war.

And Millicent was extremely proud of the man Michael had become. When she, Allan, Patrick, Rose and Billy had first moved to   
America in mid-April of 1962 she had been to blind to see the man was Michael was becoming.

He was extremely loyal to those he loved and cared about. He always put the happiness and safety of others before his own. He was extremely protective of his friends and family.

He didn’t take kindly to others tearing or putting his family and friends down. They would end up with a broken nose or a black eye for their troubles.

25th February 1968, Chu Lai

A lot of fresh pups Marines had arrived from the States. Tex and I had been assigned to go to the airstrip to meet a couple of reporters from both the New York Times and Washington Post. 

Major Bradshaw had assigned to the reports to both Tex and mine companies. That was going to make life really fucking interesting. I had already in the past couple of years been assigned two reporters to my company there had been Walters and another reporter from the Chicago Sun-Times last year.

The reporters stepped off the C-130 with the new Marines to arrive at Chu Lai.

“Gunnery Sargent Michael Carrington” The taller of the two reports said.

“Yea who’s asking” I asked pulling off my sunglasses.

“Sam Davidson Washington Post. “ The one called Davidson extended his had I shock it.

“Welcome to Chu Lai.” I said before the reporter from the New York Times introduced himself as James McAlister. 

“So where are is our accommodation” McAlister asked we drove to base camp of the 2nd Battalion and 4th Marines.

“You’ll be assigned to a bunker of your company.’ Tex explained as we drove further into Chu Lai.

“You mean we have to share our accommodation like common privates.” McAlister sneered.

“Well if you don’t like it McAlister. There’s a C-130 back there more than happy to take you back to New York” I said fed up with   
his whining already. Tex pulled the Jeep near the bunkers for D and B Companies.

“Is he always like that” I heard McAlister ask Tex as I got out of the Jeep and headed for my bunk to write a few letters home.

“Hey Sarge” I looked up as Williams came over to me with a few letters in his hand. I took them from him and went into the bunker   
I shared with Tex, Billy, Ricky, Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen.

10th March 1968, Rydell California 

Patrick Carrington walked through the back door of his aunt and uncle’s house. It was Sunday. He and Samantha where busy   
planning they’re wedding. They were going to wait a few more months until Michael came back stateside from Vietnam for good.

His niece Jessica was turning one in twelve days. His nephew Connor had turned one back in January a nearly two months ago. Connor was so much like his father it was uncanny.

“Patrick. You have a letter for you” His Aunt Edna said. Patrick looked from the fridge with a beer in hand.

“Who from” Patrick asked cracking the top off his beer and throwing the top into the trash. 

“Your brother in Vietnam” His Aunt said placing the letter on the kitchen table.

“Which one Aunt Edna. Both Michael and Billy are over in Vietnam” Patrick stated as he took a sip of his beer.

“Your older brother” His aunt said before leaving the room. Patrick sat down at the table and picked up the letter wondering what it was that Michael wanted.

22nd May 1968, Chu Lai. 

I finished packing my gear up from my bunk. I was heading back stateside for the final time. It was good to be going home finally to my friends and family. Tex was also going back stateside. 

All of my men were waiting for me as I walked out of the bunker. Major Bradshaw and Captain Dawson where there also that had been a surprise 

“Good luck Gunnery Sargent Carrington and Staff Sargent McBride” Major Bradshaw said extending his hand to both Tex and me. 

“I guess I’ll see when you come back in June of next year” I said to Billy about five minutes later.

“Actually Lance Corporal Carrington and Sanchez will be heading back stateside with you and Staff Sargent McBride” Captain Dawson cut in. That was a bit of a shock.

“You’d better pack your gear then” Major Bradshaw said to both Billy and Ricky. 

About an hour later we were boarding the C-130 that was taking us back to Camp Pendleton. 

“Hey Michael. Who’s picking us up from Camp Pendleton?” Billy asked after a few hours of being in the air. 

“Patrick is. I wrote to him a few months ago and asked him to come pick us up.” I explained to Billy.

24th May 1968, Camp Pendleton California

The C-130 touched down at Camp Pendleton at about 0500 hours that Friday morning. As the four of us walked off the C-130 we knew not except a big welcoming home from our family and friends. 

I stopped and pulled off my dog tags and pulled off my wedding ring and slipped on my ring finger. In a matter of hours I would be reunited with the woman I loved and my nearly 18-month-old son.

“Hey Michael. Where’s Patrick I thought he’d be here by now” Billy asked.

“What can I say the traffic was murderous” Patrick joked leaning against his car with a shit-eater grin on his face.

“Good to have you back big brother” Patrick said as moved into hug me. It was good to be home well partly.

“What am I chop liver or something” Billy joked.

“Nice to have you back to baby brother” Patrick said as he embraced Billy in a hug. It was good to be home or rather heading   
home soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

24th May 1968, Camp Pendleton, California.

We handed over most of our weapons and gear. I had kept my Colt M19A. An hour after we had touched down at Camp Pendleton we leaving to head back to Rydell.

It was an eight-hour trip back to Rydell. We all piled into Patrick’s car. I sat in front with Patrick while Tex, Ricky and Billy sat in the back. I lent my head against the windowpane of the car and let my thoughts wonder.

22nd December 1964, Rydell California

I had only managed to get a month of leave from Camp Pendleton. But that was enough time to see my friends and family. I dropped my gear off at my aunt and uncle place.

I knew Steph would be at work. So I could go and ask Anthony for his permission and blessing for Steph’s hand in marriage. My hands where sweating as I pulled out the front of the Zinone house. 

I pulled off my helmet and goggles. I set my helmet on the handlebars of my motorcycle. ‘Grow A Pair Carrington’ I thought to myself as I walked up to the front door. 

With every step I took towards the front door my hands began to sweat more and my mouth started to dry out. I raised my hand to knock on the front door. A few moments later Marie answered the door.

“Stephanie’s not here at the moment” Marie said as she let me inside.

“Actually I’m not here to see Steph. I wanted to speak to you and Anthony about something” I said, Marie could easily see how nervous I was.

“Anthony’s in the living room” Marie explained as she led the way. Anthony was surprised to see Michael.

“Anthony. There is something that Michael wishes to discuss with us,” Marie said to her husband.

“Stephanie’s not pregnant is she? Because if she is and you not going to do the right thing by her remember I have my shotgun”  
Anthony said right off the bat.

“No sir. That’s not why I wanted to talk to you and Marie about. What I wanted to talk to you both was that I wanted your blessing and permission to ask Stephanie to marry me,” I said having gotten it off my chest.

“Michael. I never have seen my daughter as happy as she is with you. You have my permission and blessing to ask Stephanie to marry you. “Anthony answered.

“I don’t think there’s much I can say beside what Anthony said. We’re officially welcoming you into the family.” Marie said as Anthony extended his hand I shook his hand firmly.

“So when are you going to ask her “Anthony asked after about five minutes of silence 

“Soon I guess. But I haven’t really thought about that part of the problem yet.” I told him honestly. I still had to buy a ring and get around to the part of actually asking her to marry me.

“Hey Mike you alright” I opened my eyes groggily and looked over at Patrick who was shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

“Yea I’m fine where are we” I asked as I stretched and yawned before I got out of car. 

“At a truck stop about four and half hours out of Camp Pendleton” Patrick explained as he closed his door.  
We walked into the truck stop and took a seat at a table. A waitress walked over to us as we took a seat. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties.

“Hi what can I get you boys “She asked for our orders? 

“Five cups of coffee around” Patrick said giving our orders. The waitress nodded and scribbled down our orders before leaving to get it.

“Hey Sarge can I ask you a question” Ricky asked maybe half an minute later. I nodded for him continued. “You were talking in your sleep. You said a girl’s name Stephanie.” Ricky said.

“You mean mine and Patrick’s sister in law” Billy cut in before I could answer.

“Come on. Mike tell the kid how it was you two met. It’s a pretty good story” Patrick interjected.

“Fine if it will shut you two up.  
Stephanie and me met on the first day of senior year of high school. She had broken up with Johnny during the summer break. I had moved to Rydell a week before started back.

A few after the school year started back I went by the local bowling alley where the T-Birds and Pink Ladies went bowling ever Tuesday night” I continued to explain what had happened from that night at the bowling alley when she had kissed me and us  
ending up together.

“Here you are.” The Waitress from earlier had arrived back with our coffees. 

Three and half hours later: 24th May 1964, Rydell California 

The engagement party of Samantha Morgan and Patrick Carrington had started about half an hour ago. But was missing the groom to be was MIA at the moment. Jack and Edna had no idea where their nephew was.

Samantha remembered the Patrick had told her he had to go San Diego on business but he should have been back by now.  
Samantha’s extended family had come for the engagement party and the pending wedding that was going to be held in a few months’ time. The Connor and Jessica where playing with their cousins.

Connor had been tripped over by Ace his father’s German Shepherded by accident. Connor had cut his right leg on a rock. The cut itself was deep enough it was going to need stiches.

He was a tough little boy. There had been a few tears shed on his part. Mostly from the needle stitching up the wound on his right leg. 

Outside the Olsen house a car pulled up out the front and all five of its male occupants got out.  
Samantha’s uncle Verone who lived in Boston had never met Patrick’s brothers who were over in Vietnam at the moment didn’t know who the four men where with his niece’s husband to be.

“Uncle Michael” Adam and Jackson called out having recognised their uncle. The boys who were now much bigger then I remembered nearly knocked me over as they hugged me in a death vice grip.

Those that knew who two of the four men where. Where shocked to see both Michael and Billy Carrington back from Vietnam so soon.

“Nice of you to let us know you were coming Shakespeare” Johnny commented before handing me a beer.

“What and ruin the surprise” I said taking a sip of the beer that Johnny had handed me only a minute before.

“Where’s Steph” I asked looking around those in the backyard of my aunt and uncle’s house. I could not find my wife or my son anywhere.

“She’s inside with Connor. He cut his right leg on a rock after he tripped over Ace” Rose explained as she grabbed a beer for Josh from the cooler I was sitting next to.

I glanced at Billy who was getting reacquainted with his daughter Jessica. I looked over at Tex and Ricky who looked out of place. I grabbed two beers from the cooler next to me and walked over to them.

“You two looked like someone ran over your favourite pet or something” I said handing the two unopened beers to both Ricky and Tex. 

“Well we don’t anyone here” Ricky said using a piss poor excuse for not socialising 

“Well stop being anit fucking social and go and talk to people. I just remembered I’ve got a place to be” I said before heading towards the house. My aunt Edna was standing in kitchen with Connor on her hip doing something.

I closed the backdoor behind me. I watched as she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me. 

“Michael don’t you ever do that again. Here take Connor for me.” She said handing Connor over to me. I had seen Connor since he was nearly a month old. 

I sat down at the kitchen table. My aunt headed back outside with some tray of something. I sat at the table quietly sipping my  
beer while Connor sat on my lap playing with my dog tags and cross that belonged to my Uncle Patrick. 

“Michael” I looked over to my right to see Stephanie standing in the doorway.

Stephanie stood motionless in the doorway of the kitchen having seen her husband for the first time in seventeen months. I stood up with Connor on my hip. Stephanie embraced her husband. I kissed the top of Steph’s head. It was good to finally be home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

25th May 1968, Rydell California 

It had been just over twenty-four hours since I had returned home for good. Now I had to find myself a job. My enlistment in the Marine Corp was official finished. I sat on the front porch watching the sunrise. 

I had heard about the protests going on about Vietnam. I supposed a lot of these protesters where people whom had never seen any real combat action only what they had seen on the evening news.

I didn’t have a fucking clue what I was going do know I was out of the Marine Corp. The sun had risen just a little. There was a dark side of what had happened in Nam that I had never told anyone.

The things a soldier see during combat and war in general he really can’t tell his families those sorts of things. I had released some of this burden in my letters home to Steph.

It didn’t stop the nightmares that plagued most nights. In Vietnam I had push through it. But there were still Marines over there going through hell over that. I had seen the horrors of war I never wanted to see again.

I grabbed a fresh cigarette for the nearly finished pack I had bought yesterday. I lit it and tried to settle my nerves.   
Stephanie woke alone about an hour later. She got up and went in search of her husband. She went to check on Connor but found his bed empty. Stephanie searched most of house and found it empty of both her husband and son. 

She heard barking coming from the backyard. Stephanie stoped in the doorway of the backdoor. Connor and Michael where playing Michael’s German Shepherded Ace. 

She watched them for a while. The way that Michael interacted with Connor. She had heard him muttering in his sleep last night. It sounded like nightmares possibly of Vietnam. 

“Mama” Connor said spotting his mother standing on the back porch. I picked Connor up and placed him on my shoulders and walked up to where Steph was standing watching us. 

Eight Weeks Later 25th July 1968 Phoenix, Arizona 

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I stretched out on the bunk of the Peterbilt. The guy I drove for in Rydell bought everything basically brand new. I was on my way back from Boston to LA. 

I sat up and rubbed my breaded chin. I hardly bothered shaving anymore. I only kept it trimmed. My hair had grown back to normal length to what I had it at before I had joined the Marine Corp after graduation six years ago.

I grabbed some clean clothes to change into. After having showered and changed into a clean cloths. I walked into the dinner of   
the truck stop and took a seat. A waitress approached me about five minutes later as I was digging a cigarette out of my shirt pocket. 

“What can I get yea?” She asked with a thick Texas accent I thought. 

“Coffee and Steak and eggs if you’ve got it” I answered as I lit my cigarette.

“How you’d like your stake, “ She asked, I took a drag from my cigarette.

“Medium rare” I responded, glancing out the window of the dinner. 

“Ok one coffee and stake medium rare with eggs coming up” She answered as she scribbled down my final order. 

“This seat taken” I heard a voice ask about five minutes later. I merely shrugged and turned the page of the newspaper I was   
reading. 

“Thanks.” I glanced over at the owner of the voice. He looked to be about sixteen. He most of have been running from something   
to be on his own.

“Can I bum a smoke?” He asked. I got a cigarette out of my half-finished pack and lit it for him. 

“So where you heading” I asked taking a drag of my half-finished cigarette. 

“Anywhere west. Where you heading anyway” He asked.

“LA then home to Rydell” I answered as the waitress came back with my order. 

“Can I get yea anything honey?” She asked my table companion. He ordered himself a coffee.

“ Rydell a small town” He asked he took a drag from his own cigarette.

“Small enough, if you’re comparing it Boston. Then yea it’s a small town” I answered snubbing out the rest of my cigarette. 

“You mind if I tag along with you to Rydell” He asked.

“Nah. It anit a problem.” I said taking a sip of my coffee before I started to eat my steak and eggs.

28th July 1968, Rydell, California 

It was early Saturday morning. The young kid I had met in Phoenix, Kenneth. I had dropped him off in San Francisco the night before. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as I turned into our street.

I slowed the Peterbilt and pulled out front of the house. I tiredly turned off the droning Cummins Diesel Engine. I grabbed my gear from the bunk. I locked up the Peterbilt and headed towards the house with my bag over my shoulder. 

I heard Ace barking on the length of his chain. I walked up the driveway towards the backyard.

“Sit down you idoit” I said, Ace stopped barking and started to whin for me to go and pat him. 

“Hey boy. You been looking after the place for while I been gone” I said patting him. Ace was standing at his full high on his hide   
legs. 

After patting Ace once more time I headed towards the backdoor. I grabbed my keys from my jeans and unlocked the backdoor. 

I was putting my dirty clothes in the laundry when I heard fait footsteps coming for upstairs. I thought nothing of it. I walked into   
the kitchen and went to grab a beer. I sat down at the kitchen table. 

I tried to keep a lid on the nightmares and flashbacks I had of Vietnam. There had been more and more protests against the war   
in Vietnam. A small part of me wondered whether or not I should have enlisted for another term in the Marines. 

I took another sip of my beer. I heard something slam. Due to force of habit I reached for my Colt M19A or my combat knife. I shook my head of those thoughts about Vietnam. 

I finished off my beer. I threw the empty bottle in the trash. I knew that neither Steph nor Connor would be awake for a few more   
hours. I quietly as possible walked into our bedroom to grab some clean clothes.

I cursed under my breath when I found a creaky floorboard. Stephanie didn’t stir nor move from where she slept. I grabbed my cloths and went to have a shower and change.

Stephanie woke to sound of water running somewhere in the house. She glanced at the clock on her husband’s side of the bed. It 5.10 a.m. in the morning. It was probably Michael who had just gotten home.

The past two months since Michael had come home from Vietnam this time for good had been a blur. A few days after he had returned home. He had gotten a job driving for a trucking company here in Rydell. 

Now more often than not he was mostly on the road driving then he was home. He was home maybe once a twice every couple of weeks. I left the bathroom and close the door softly trying not to wake anyone. 

I suppressed a yawn as I walked down the hall to check on Connor. He was still asleep. I closed door and headed towards mine and Steph’s room. 

“You know this thing called knocking” Steph said with her back to me as I walked into the room

“I don’t think my mother and father taught me that” I said shutting the door. 

“You mind” Stephanie said when she caught me staring at her.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before babe” I said stretching out on the bed. She rolled her eyes and walked of the room a few moments   
late.

Two and half hours later

I was half asleep when something hit me in the face. I opened my eyes in annoyance at whoever it was that had thrown the pillow at me.

“What was that for” I asked sitting up looking over at Steph who stood in the doorway of the room.

“To wake you up” 

“What for.” I asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

“My Aunt Vivian and Uncle Harrison are in town for the week. Mom and Dad wanted us to come over and see them and my cousins” Stephanie explained. 

“Alright just give me a few minutes to get ready,” I said grabbed a clean pair of jeans. 

Vivian Hockley didn’t try to hide her distain for her younger sister marring a lowly mechanic. The only reason she was visiting Marie and Anthony was well because she wanted to see how her sister was.

Though she had very little time for her younger sister. She still had to do her sisterly duty and come and visit her sister and family. 

“Are we expecting visitors Aunt Marie” Gabriel asked Marie. Marie looked out the kitchen window as Michael got out of the driver’s side of the car. 

“Just Stephanie and her husband and their son” Marie explained

“Hey Maire” Priscilla Hockley heard a deeply English accented man said as he walked into the kitchen. He was just over six foot. His hair was somewhat un-kept and untrimmed bread covered his lower half of his face.

“Michael this is my sister Vivian. Vivian this is Stephanie’s husband Michael” Marie said introducing the two of us.

“Charmed I’m sure” Vivian said with fake smile and politeness that reminded of rattlesnake before it was going to bite you.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

25th December 1968, Rydell California

It wasn’t quite dawn yet on Christmas morning. I had driven nearly all night from LA to get home before the others woke up. I yawned tiredly as I passed the Welcome to Rydell sign population etc. 

I stopped at the red light on the outskirts of town near the old industrial area on West Mile Rd. I let my thoughts wonder back to the first months I had been in Vietnam.

4th June 1965 Chu, Lai 

It had been just been a month since we had arrived at Chu Lai from Camp Pendleton. I sat on ammo crate looking up at the night sky. I took a drag from my half smoked cigarette that rested in my bandaged right hand. 

I had cut my right hand deep enough the week before that it needed stiches. I blew out the smoke from the drag of the cigarette I had just taken.

“Hey Mike” I looked over to my left as Red, Clinton and Tex walked over to where I was seated on an ammo crate.

“Hey” I said taking another drag from my cigarette. I looked back up at the night sky. My thoughts turned back to those that I had left behind back in Rydell.

“You alright man “Red asked as he leaned against at an ammo crate. Clinton was sitting beside him on my left and Tex sat on my right. 

“Yea just thinking about home” I said turning my attention away from the night sky. 

“Home or your Fiancé” Clinton asked as he lit his own Cigarette and offered a light to Red.

“Both” I said taking one last drag from my cigarette before I stamped it out with the bottom of my combat boots. 

“Yea I bet” Tex pipped up. I reached over and smacked him across the back of his head. 

“What was that for?” Tex asked as he rubbed the back of his head where I had smacked him the upside of the head.

“Keep you mind out of the gutter,” I said. 

“What like you two anit done anything” Tex prompted.

“Since when did my love life become the topic of choice “I said rolling myself a cigarette? 

“Well that you mention it” Red said putting his two cents worth in. 

“Not that I’m going to tell you bastards anything about that” I said taking a drag from my cigarette. 

“Oh come Mike don’t be like” Clinton faked pouting. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep a serious face. 

“Well at least I can keep a girl unlike Tex,” I said. 

“So shut up you mongrels. Just because I have had a few girlfriends doesn’t mean fucking shit.”

“When did a dozen girlfriends since we finished our training for the Marine Corp count as a few” I asked taking the piss out of   
him. 

“Yea like you’re a saint in that department” 

“Yea I am I’ve only had two girlfriend. One I thought I loved until she decided to cheat on me with my best friend at the time. And the other one just happens to be the woman I love and is going to be wife and the mother of my well our children in the future” I   
said taking another drag of my cigarette. 

I smiled at the memory as I turned into our street. I pulled up outside the house. I turned off the engine. I grabbed my bag and   
Christmas present for Connor in my other arm. 

I pulled on my old combat jacket and placed the present inside before zipping it up. It turned out I was going to be a father again   
in March-April. I locked up the Peterbilt before I headed towards the house. 

I glanced at my watch as I grabbed the keys to the house from my pocket. It twenty to five in the morning. 

Two hours later.

Stephanie walked into the living room and stop midway through the doorway. Her husband was passed out on the couch. He was   
still fully clothed and fast asleep.

Something was peeking out through his zipped up jacket. Well a tiny head was picking out of it. It didn’t move from where it lay on Michael’s chest as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took in his sleep. It was a puppy from the looks of it

The puppy that was lying on Michael’s chest opened one eye then another. It yawned and barked once. I opened my eyes and sat   
up and was careful to displace the pup I had found at abandoned at a truck stop in Huston a week ago. 

I looked over to my right to see Stephanie standing in the doorway into the living room. I stood up from the couch. I grabbed the   
pup from my coat and placed him on the floor.

13th January 1969, Rydell California 

Today was my 25th birthday and Connor’s 2nd birthday. I looked behind me to watch Steph as she slept. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I was hardly the man I had been or should be. 

War had a way of fucking you up. I knew I was suffering from Combat Stress. The nightmares/dreams or rather flashback of   
Vietnam where becoming more frequent. 

There was no way I was going to turn to drugs to curve the Combat Stress I was suffering. I had seen what using drugs and alcohol to numb the pain of Combat Stress had done to others. And it wasn’t in the least bit pretty at all.

I was trying to put the past behind me. I hadn’t dared mention to Steph about the run-ins I had with protesters against the Vietnam War. There had been a few times when I had come close to hitting them. 

I grabbed some clean clothes and changed. I sat out on the back porch with Ace at my feet and Connor’s Black Labrador pup Sarge laid his head on my left foot. 

The sun was had half risen from behind the horizon. I took a sip of my half-finished beer and took a drag of my half-finished cigarette. I had to soon pick up a load in Santa Monica before heading east towards North Carolina. 

I finished off my beer and walked into the kitchen to throw it away. I packed my bag and gear. I kissed the top of Steph’s head and headed towards Connor’s room on my way out of the house.

I glanced at my watch it was just after six in the morning. I wouldn’t get to Santa Monica until Mid-day. I had to be in Denver by this time tomorrow.

10th February, 1969 Austin, Texas.

It was just after ten a clock here in Austin. It was probably just after eight at home. I was making a call home before I headed to Dallas with a load to drop-off and pick up another to take back to San Francisco. 

“Carrington Residence” I frowned when I heard Billy answer the phone. 

“Billy where’s Stephanie” I asked not knowing why he was answering the phone.

“Her grandfather died yesterday. Marie and Steph are going to Harrisburg for the funeral. They’re flying out of LA in an hour.   
Steph wanted me to look after Connor until you got back” Billy explained.

“Well do you mind looking after Connor until we both get back? I’m going to call my boss and see if I can get a load heading towards Harrisburg from Dallas instead of the one to San Francisco.” I said having made up mind that I would try and get to   
Harrisburg as quickly as possible.

“Nah it’s not a problem” Billy said.

“All right thanks’ Billy” I said before we said our goodbyes.

After I had called the Depo in Rydell and had negotiated with Hank Markham my boss about swapping loads with another driver so that I could go to Harrisburg 

12th February 1969, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania

Maire Zinone glanced around the family home she and her six other siblings had grown up in. Her mom Beatrice or Betty as those that knew personally was grieving the death of her husband Daniel of 56 years.

Marie was fifth child of six. She had three older brothers before Vivian had been born in 1918. Her oldest brother Daniel Junior had been born in 1914 than Jacob and Samuel in 1915-1916.

In total, there were four boys and two girls. There youngest brother George was coming from Australia where he had moved to after the war in 1947. 

Betty Gilson watched her granddaughter Stephanie. Marie and Anthony’s third child. Daniel and her had raised four boys and two girls here and watched them grow up and marry and have children. 

Daniel had seen some of his grate grandchildren before he died three days ago. The funeral was tomorrow. George their youngest was due to arrive here in Harrisburg soon with his family.

Daniel Junior the eldest of her and Daniel’s children went to answer the door. A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties stood at the door. He had a scruffy look about him. An untrimmed beard and unkempt hair. It wasn’t exactly long enough to be called a   
mullet.

Stephanie glanced passed her Uncle Daniel to see her husband standing in the doorway. He most of have talked to Billy otherwise would he be here.

13th February 1969, Harrisburg Pennsylvania

The wake for Daniel Gilson had started maybe half an hour ago. I had never met the man that Steph’s grandfather on Marie’s side of the family. There had to be a couple of hundred people whom had come to the funeral.

It seemed that he was a well-respected man in the community. I had been looked down on for my appearance. Mostly by Stephanie’s Aunt Vivian, the woman never had a nice thing to say about anyone that was for sure or so I gathered.

“I am sorry for your loss Betty. Daniel was a fine friend and man” Someone said to Steph’s grandmother behind me.

“Thank you Albert. I know Daniel thought of you as a son to him” Betty said to the man called Albert.

“Who is that man there” The one called Albert asked Betty. I didn’t know whom they were talking about but I had a gut feeling it   
was about me.

“Oh that is Marie’s daughter’s husband” Betty replied to Albert’s question. That confirmed my gut feeling they were talking about me.

“Doesn’t he know what a razor or a haircut is” Albert said observing my appearance.

“I don’t think so Albert. Marie said he used to be in Marine Corp until May of last year” Betty commented to Albert.

“No doubt he was dishonourable discharged by the looks of him” Albert sneered from behind me. I had more than enough.

“You tend to judge a man by his appearance rather than who he is as a person” I snapped having heard them enough of the both   
berating me behind my back while I was within earshot.

“I don’t recall inviting you into the conversation Mr. “Albert prompted not knowing my full name.

“Former Gunnery Sargent Michael Carrington B-Company 2nd Battalion 4th Marines” I said resisting the urge to hit the   
insufferable bastard. “Excuse me Mrs Gilson” I said before leaving the room.

Stephanie found her husband sitting on the front porch steps of her grandparents’ house. He seemed to be irritated and anger   
about something or someone. 

“Babe you alright” I turned my head from rolling myself a cigarette to see Steph standing behind me. 

“Yea I’m just sick of people judging me when they don’t either know me” I said helping her to sit down beside me.

“My Aunt Vivian again”

“Nah not this time. Some guy called Albert and your grandmother a little” I explained.

“What did they say” Stephanie asked. I knew she didn’t take to kindly to her family treating me like crap like I didn’t take very kindly to people saying nasty to my family and friends.

“I don’t want you losing your cool and put undue stress on my futures sons, daughters or son and daughter” I said trying to calm her down before she went and told them off.

“Michael Royston Carrington. You should know by now I am not a bloody china doll. I can fit my own battles.” Steph somewhat   
scolding me.

“Yes I know the Mrs Carrington” I said kissing the side of her head and wrapped my arms around. I rested one hand on her   
stomach the was swelling with our child or children.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

14th March 1969, Stockton, California. 

I kicked the blow out tyre on the trailer. This week had not been a good week. Well the last couple of days. Yesterday the trailer had done four sets of Wheel Bearings. 

I and mechanic had to replace them last night. I had done three tyres just twenty five minutes ago on my way back to San Francisco then home to Rydell. Baby Carrington number 2 and 3 where due any day now. 

Hank thankfully had been giving me local work to do instead of interstate work that I had been doing since I had started working for Markham Brothers Haulage for nearly nine months. 

I had been waiting for the Tyre Fitter from San Francisco to arrive for the past twenty minutes. I walked away from the trailer and walked towards the Peterbilt. I leaned back against the steps of the Peterbilt and rested my head against the driver’s side door.

“Well. Well if anit the war hero. Gunnery Sargent Michael Carrington” I looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. My eyes widened slightly in shock at seeing my former best mate.

“What do you want Roy” I asked not at all in the mood to deal with him and his bullshit today of all days.

“Nothing I see that the Vietcong didn’t kill or blow you up unfortunately” He sneered.

“Let me guess this is about Sarah still.” I asked already knowing the answer to that question.

“So what she went crawling back to you?”

“Hardly Roy. The last time I saw Sarah was in February of 1967 when I was heading back to Vietnam after being state side for a month after my first born son was born a month before that.” I answered it easy to see that Roy was still hung up on Sarah why I   
didn’t know.

“As they say love is blind”

“Let me tell you something Roy. My wife is ten the times the woman Sarah is,” I said trying to keep my temper under control. 

“Have a nice life Carrington” Roy sneered before he left. I resisted the urge to give him the finger in response for being the jackass bastard he was.

Hour and half later

The tyre fitter maybe five minutes ago. For unknown reasons Hank didn’t keep spare tyres on the trailer. That would have made it   
a lot easier. I could have changed over the damaged tyres with the spare tyres. 

After about half an hour of curse and swearing on both our parts we changed the damaged tyres over with the new once. 

“Hey can I bum a smoke off of you” The tyre fitter Frankie I think his name was asked.

“Yea sure” I said grabbing the fresh pack of Cigarettes I had brought in Sacramento just a few hours ago.

“Thanks’ the wife would kill me if she caught me smoking” He said lighting the cigarette he had bummed off of me.

“I know what you mean. I know she’d kill me if I miss the birth of our second and third child that’s due any day now” I said   
lighting my own cigarette.

“What’d you miss your first child being born”? 

“I was supposed to be in Vietnam at the time. Nobody knew I was coming back stateside.” I explained to Frankie.

“Vietnam huh. I missed out on going there luckily.” Frankie said, I heard the CB crackling in the cab of the Peterbilt. 

“Hang on a sec mate.” I said climbing into the cab and turned up the CB who it was that was talking.

“Breaker- Breaker Carrington are you on channel”

“10-4. Francine what is it” I asked over the CB wanting to know what they were radioing me for.

“Call came in for you about twenty five minutes ago. Something about your missus being taken to the hospital in labour for some   
reason or other” Francine said snapping her gum in the background.

“And your just telling me now” I said irritated with her. 

“Well I’m sorry” 

“10-4.” I said hanging up the hand piece for the CB back up.

“You got to go then,” Frankie asked as I jumped down from the cab. I merely nodded and offered my thanks to him for helping me   
out. 

Two and a bit Hours Later. Rydell California.

I had dropped the trailer in San Francisco and had picked up another trailer to take to Rydell. I had dropped the trailer I had to   
pick up in San Francisco at the Depo. I headed across town to the hospital.

I pulled the Peterbilt up alongside the curb near the hospital. I shut off the engine. I jumped down from the cab after locking up the Peterbilt. I walked towards the nurse’s station on the ground floor of the hospital.

“Can I help you sir” The young nurse asked.

“My wife was brought in about two and half hours ago in labour,” I explained. The nurse Danielle Morris glanced at the man   
standing in front of her. She caught sight of Marine Corp Tattoo on his right shoulder. Part of the tattoo was peeking out from his   
rolled up shirt sleeved.

“Can I have her name”?

“Stephanie Carrington” I answered waiting for the nurse to tell me where she was.

“I’ll show you to where she is” The nurse said showing towards the Maturity Ward of the hospital.

Ten Hours Later.

I was starting to doze off in the chair next to Steph’s bedside. My son and daughter had come into the world with good sets of lungs on them. That had been maybe an hour ago. 

My hand was still throbbing a little from Steph’s vice like grip. Both of them had decided to grace us with their presence two week earlier than planned. Both them where perfectly health. 

My daughter had been eight pounds 9 ounces and her brother had been 11 pounds 4 ounces. I got up and stretched from the uncomfortable hospital chair. I kissed the top of Stephanie’s head as she slept. She had been out to it only five or ten minutes after our daughter had come into the world.

I walked out into the hallway outside the room. Anthony and Marie where there with my parents as well. Connor was sitting on Anthony’s lap listening intently to him. Well he was until he saw me that was.

“Is Mama alright” Connor asked I picked him up.

“Yea she’s fine buddy. And you’ve got a younger brother and sister.” I tried to explain to Connor that he had a younger sister and brother.

“Are they alright? There was no complication,” Marie asked. 

“No. They’re fine. The Docs said they’re perfectly healthy babies” I said shifting Connor’s weight from where I held him. 

“What was their weight?” My mom asked from where she stood beside dad.

“The boy was eleven pounds four ounces the girl was eight pounds nine ouches.” I said as Billy, Rose, Patrick and Samantha   
Patrick’s wife came down the hall.

“So my newest niece and nephew don’t even have names yet,” Patrick asked with an amusement in his tone of voice. 

“No. Not yet.” I said as more people arrived in the hallway outside the room.

“How’s my god daughter and god son” Johnny asked as walked over to us.

“Their fine. Look I’m going to head home and get some sleep. I’ll be back in the morning.” I said, as Connor was half asleep on   
my shoulder. After I settled him in the bunk of the sleeper. 

I was stopped at a red light just a block or so from the hospital. My thought turned to a particular memory that came to mind. The day I had proposed to Steph.

28th December 1964, Rydell California 

I sighed in annoyance. I kept thinking the scenario over in my head. But it was quite different of doing it in my head to real life. I   
kicked the desk in my room in frustration. 

“You all right Mike” Patrick asked as he came in without knocking like he normally did. 

“Yea I’m fine,” I said still irrigated with myself at being too much of gutless bastard just to ask her.

“You sure you all right big brother” Patrick question. He didn’t seem to believe me when I said I was fine which was a lie.

“Yea I’m alright,” I said grabbing a cigarette from the packet of cigarettes that rested on the desk.

“I don’t think so Mike. Something’s bothering you.” Patrick pressed for more information.

“Ok. I’m not alright.” I said sitting down at my desk and unlocking the top draw. I pulled out the ring box I had kept in there since   
I had bought it a few days ago. 

“Shit. Mike is that a” Patrick exclaimed only seeing the ring box and not the engagement ring that was inside it. 

“Yea it’s an engagement ring,” I confirmed his suspicions as to what the ring was.

“And have you asked Stephanie yet” Patrick asked.

“No not yet. I went and talked to Anthony and Marie about getting their permission and having their blessing for me to ask Steph   
to marry me about six days ago.” I explained.

“So why haven’t you asked her yet” 

“Because I haven’t had to courage to ask her yet” I said sitting down at my desk and lightning my cigarette at the same time. 

“Well stop pussy footing around and grow a pair of balls and ask her. “ Patrick said laughing.

“Shut up. Remember when you were mooning over Samantha year before last” I said throwing a book at him.

“I was not mooning over her “Patrick protested now that I had turned the tables on him 

“Like hell you weren’t. You where love struck and brooding over her when she kept turning you down.” I said taking a drag of my   
cigarette.

“We weren’t talking about me and Samantha. We were talking about you and Stephanie big brother.” Patrick said with his   
trademark smirk on his face now.

“Fine I’ll ask her. If that will shut you up. Patrick Seamus” I said grabbing the ring box, my keys, T-Birds leather jacket, helmet and   
goggles before I headed out the door.

Half an hour later I was still nervous as hell. I rolled my shoulders and walked into the office at Jake’s. Steph was still busy with   
customers when I walked past. 

“Michael” Celica, Stephanie’s Aunt said as I walked into the office. 

“Hey” I said trying not to give too much away.

“Jake’s in his office” 

“Thanks’” I said before I walked into the main part of the office. 

“Hey Jake can a borrow Steph for maybe an hour” I asked as I walked into the office. Jake looked from his paperwork.

“Yea. It’s not a problem. You alright Michael. You look a little off about something” Jake asked generally concerned about his   
niece’s boyfriend.

“No I’m not really. Look can I ask you something. When you asked Celica to marry you. Where you nervous as hell. What I mean is   
that. I’m planning on ask Steph to marry me and I keep fucking it up” I said sitting down.

“Oh I was nervous alright. When the time is right it will happen. Don’t try and force it” Jake advised me. I nodded my thanks to him   
and headed out of the office.

“Hey baby” I said walking up behind Steph and wrapping my arms around her from behind.

“Hey. Is there a reason why you’ve been avoiding me all week and acting a little strange?” Stephanie question as she turned in my   
arms to face me.

“I haven’t been avoiding you babe. I’ve just been bus” I said trying not give anything away.

“The last time you acted like that was when you gave me this just before graduation” Steph said holding up the promise ring I had   
given her the week of graduation near three years. 

“Well there may be a reason for that” I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. I grabbed the ring box from the pocket of my   
jeans but didn’t pull it out just yet. Alright here goes nothing. Just then some blared their horn and said something about wanting   
their windscreen cleaned.

I signed in annoyance at once again being interrupted before I could ask Steph to marry me. I grabbed a hold of Stephanie’s hand   
before she moved to far away from me. 

I didn’t say anything as I bent my head down to kiss her. Mainly to distract her while I slipped the ring on her left hand without   
her noticing. I grabbed the ring from the ring box and slipped it in on her left hand. 

Stephanie broke off the kiss due to lack of air. She gave her boyfriend another quick peck on the lips before she went to deal with   
another irritable customer. Stephanie noticed something on her left hand that hadn’t been there before. It was a ring. It was a   
different ring from the one Michael had given her the week of graduation.

Now the ring could mean a number of things. But the piece of puzzle began to fall into place. That would explain why he had been acting strange the last week or so. He had been planning on asking her to marry him. 

I didn’t know whether or not Steph had noticed that I slipped the engagement ring on her left hand yet. I leaned back against the   
wall near the side door of the office and let a sigh of relief. 

I chuckled at the memory as I carried a fast asleep Connor into the house. After I had put Connor to bed. I had a shower and headed off to bed myself


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

29th March 1969, Rydell California 

I was working on the Peterbilt replacing the fan belt, timing and serpentine belts, along with the oil, air and fuel filters. I had my offsider Connor helping me. I was not quite covered from head to toe in grease and oil. 

Though Hank had half a dozen to a dozen mechanics that worked on the trucks and trailers. He didn’t mind if we did general maintenance to the trucks to keep them well maintained. 

“Daddy what’s that does” Connor asked referring to the fan or was it the radiator.

“That keeps the engine running and cool buddy” I said pulling off the fuel flitter. Connor nodded and handed me the new Fuel   
Filter. 

” Fucking bastard” I cursed under my breathe when I grazed my knuckles on the engine block when I was replacing the fuel lines.   
Connor looked like he hadn’t heard me as he was inquisitively looking through my tool box.

The rest of the day slowly ticked by. I grabbed my watch from the steps on the fuel tank and looked at it. It was just after four thirty in the afternoon. Connor was half asleep slumped up against driver’s side steer tyre. Sarge and Ace lay next to him. 

I slide out from under the Peterbilt where I was draining the oil from the engine via the oil pan into an old fuel drum I had cut in half to put the old oil into while changing the oil flitter. I dragged the old oil from under the Peterbilt. I was going to pour into a   
44 gallon drum I kept around the back. 

A little over half an hour later. I was cleaning tools and putting them back in my toolbox. I glanced at Connor who was fast asleep curled up on the ground with Ace and Sarge.

I prayed to god that he never had to face the horrors of war that I had faced and seen. 

“Afternoon Mr Carrington” I looked up and turned to see Revered Michaels the man that had married Steph and me just over three years ago and had christened Connor after he had been born.

“Afternoon.” I said wiping my dirty hands on a rag. It was no secret around town that Revered Michaels was opposed to the war in   
Vietnam that was going on.

“How are the twins doing” He asked making small talk. 

“Benjamin and Rebecca are fine Revered” I said placing the rag in the back pocket of the coveralls.

“That’s good. I suppose you’ve heard about the major protest being organised in the town square against the Vietnam War for   
later today or rather tonight.” 

“Yea so what of it” I asked I closed the hood of the Peterbilt and moved around to put the straps into place.

“Please tell me you’re not condoning this massacre of human lives in Vietnam.” Revered Michaels said not believing what I was saying to him.

“Revered let me make one thing clear to you. I’m not condoning nor condemning the war that’s going on in Vietnam. Now I know   
you like most of the town know that I was deployed to Vietnam for three years. I have seen a lot of things that most people could not fathom seeing nor witness.” I tried to explain to him.

“I understand Mr Carrington. I should see you in a few weeks then for the Christening. Have a nice Evening” Revered Michaels said before he walked off down the street. I sighed and bent down to pick up Connor. 

I held Connor in one arm and my tool box in the other. Both Sarge and Ace followed behind me when I walked into the house. I put Connor in his room. I checked on Benjamin and Rebecca before I headed down stairs.

I smiled when I walked into the living room. Stephanie was asleep on the couch. I placed my toolbox on the floor. I grabbed a   
blanket and placed it over her. I kissed the top of her head.

After putting my toolbox back and having a shower and changing into a pair of clean clothes. I wrote a note for Steph telling her I was going over to see Billy about something.

I pulled on my old T-Birds leather jacket. I opened up the garage where my motorcycle was kept. I had done general maintenance on it just yesterday. I wheeled out into the street. 

I kicked into gear before heading across town to meet up with Billy, Tex and Ricky. Tex and Ricky where staying with Billy. Tex   
was working for Jake as a mechanic while Ricky was working for a local building contractor as a carpenter.

Billy’s enlistment for the Marine Corp wasn’t up until June so he was working at the local recruitment office for the Marine Corp. I pulled up into the driveway. I cut off the engine and put the kickstand out on my motorcycle.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. A few moments later Ricky answered the door.

“Hey Mike” Ricky said as he greeted me. He moved aside and let me inside. I walked into the living room. Tex was watching the Television. 

“Jessie. Look how’s here hey. It’s your Uncle Michael” Billy said walking into the room. It seemed that her face lit when she saw me.

“Unl-ce Mike” She said wriggling in her father’s arms. Billy handed her over to me. Jessie had everyone wrapped around her finger. Her uncles included.

“So how my niece and nephew going” Billy asked as he handed me a beer. As I sat down in an arm chair with Jessica or Jessie as   
we all called her sitting in my lap.

“BJ fine as is Rebecca. Connor’s taken to being an older brother like a duck to water” I explained cracking the top off the beer that   
Billy had just handed me.

“You heard about the protests that are being planned in the town square tonight against what’s happening in Nam.” Ricky asked.

“Yea I heard about it” I said taking a sip of my beer. 

“You reckon we should go and see what they’ve got to say for themselves.” Billy said.

“Might as well” Tex agreed. 

Billy had gotten Rose to look after Jessie until we got back. We all piled into Billy’s car and headed for the town square. As we pulled up near the town square.

There had been a couple of hundred people or rather kid or teenagers. I got out of the car and leaned against the front of the Billy’s car and watched them. Tex, Billy and Ricky stood beside me and watch them.

“Well it looks like we’ve got a group of baby killers here,” The ringleader of the protesters shouted loud enough for us to hear. 

I shook my head and moved away from Billy’s car. Billy, Ricky and Tex moved behind me. The ringleader of the group continued to walk towards us. They met us about half way across the town square.

“Have a look at this lot of baby killers.” The ringleader of the group sneered. I held my temper and set my jaw hard.

“Ha. You think your pretty tough with all your friends backing you up. Let me tell you lot something. All of you young boys here   
that think your bullet proffer and scared of nothing.

Well you’re not. You think you’re a man now. You don’t know shit of about being in military and being on the front lines. Have ever seen someone die or even pulled the trigger killing another man that was someone’s brother, husband, father, nephew, grandson, friend or Uncle. 

Trust me when I tell you. War is no fucking picnic nor is a game. You’re all big men yelling and hurling abuse at men who come home from Vietnam trying to do their military duty.

You don’t think that they don’t think about what they saw over there and what they had to do. The lucky ones are the ones that never came back. The ones that don’t have to live with the nightmares and other shit that we have put up with from snivelling little boys and girls who should still sucking on their mother’s tit.

So you can stand there and call us baby killers. But you don’t even have the guts or the balls to put a military uniform do your fucking duty for yea country” I said trying to get my point across to them.

“Yea well at least I’m not a coward” He sneered after me. I turned my back and went about walking away.

“They’ve got a nerve of criticizing us” He continued to taunt as we walked away. I stopped and the muscles in my back tensed as flashbacks of Vietnam ran through my mind. 

“Hey he must be deaf the fucking baby killer. Him and his friends.” Something inside me snapped. Before Billy, Ricky and Tex could react I turned around and slammed my fist into the ringleader’s jaw.

Billy watched in horror as Michael hit the ringleader of the protesters in the jaw. The ringleader stumbled from the blow to his jaw. Tex and Ricky didn’t know what had happened.

The ringleader regained his footing and swung wildly at Michael. I dodged his punch and slammed a sharp right hook into his face. I heard his nose break when my fist hit it. 

Tex and Billy tried to break up the fight before it became anymore worse. Billy and Tex where shrugged off by Michael as he continued to lay into the ringleader of the protesters.

“Come on Michael. Stop it mate” Tex tried to calm his friend down. The three of them managed to pull Michael away before the fight became worse.

“Come Mike let it go” Billy tried to calm his eldest older brother down. The ringleader of the protesters got to his feet.   
The drive back to Billy’s was quite. The gutless wonder of a bastard had given as well as he had gotten. 

“What happened to Michael” Rose asked we walked inside. 

“We had a run in with a few protesters. The ringleader of them got off easy” Billy explained as I walked into the kitchen.  
Rose cleaned me up as best she could. I had a cut above my right brow that Rose had stitched up. I had a minor spilt lip with   
various bruises, cut and bruised knuckles. I pulled up into the driveway at about seven thirty. 

Stephanie’s eyes widened when she spotted her husband. He looked like he had been in bar brawl. His knuckles where bruised and had a few cuts on them. He had two cuts on his face that where stitched up: one was above his right eyebrow and the second was just below his chin.

“What happened”? 

“We had a run in with some protesters. “ I answered as I sat down at the table.

29th April 1969, Rydell California 

Stephanie woke at the sound of a familiar truck pulling up out front of the house. She had not seen her husband for three weeks. She suspected that his dreams or rather nightmares about Vietnam where becoming worse and more frequent. 

She had heard him more than once wake up in a cold sweat. He muttered in his sleep when these dreams/nightmares happened. Michael was trying to put the past behind him.

He would rather try and battle his inner demons then tell her about the dreams or rather nightmares.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

14th June 1969, Rydell California

I cursed under my breath when I was woken up by the phone ringing downstairs. I looked at the clock on the bedside table on my side of the bed. It was just after six in the morning. Who the hell would ring at this time in the morning?

I managed to disentangle myself from Steph before heading down stairs to answer the phone. 

“Carrington Residence” I said irritated that someone had woken me up. The nightmares or dreams of Vietnam where a little less frequent after I had opened up to Steph about the dreams or rather nightmares I was having about Vietnam. The dreams had   
come to a boiling point a month ago.

“Hello Michael. Look I’m sorry to be ringing so early. But um a few of your aunt and uncles are coming to visit from England with   
your cousins. “My father said from the other end of the line 

“Right. So when are they supposed to be in town” I asked generally knowing that this was going to be an interesting family reunion of sorts.

“End of next week. I suppose you’re going to be out of town at the end of next week.” My father explained.

“I don’t know yet” I said after that we said our goodbyes. I put down the receiver and headed back to bed. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard BJ or Rebecca crying from their room.

I walked into the room. Rebecca was awake. I walked over to her cot. She smiled at me and looked at me with her mother’s eyes. 

“Don’t you give me that look young lady” I said teasingly as I picked up from her crib. I moved to sit down in the rocking chair.

An hour later. 

Stephanie woke alone to find her husband not in their room. She checked on Connor as she went in search of her husband. He was fast asleep with his dog Sarge lying at the foot of his bed. 

She checked on Benjamin or BJ as they called him and Rebecca. Michael was fast asleep with Rebecca in his arm; whom was also   
asleep in her father’s arms.

“I can feel your eyes burning into me you know” I said with my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times and got up from the rocking chair. I placed her back in her cot. 

“She’s got you wrapped her little finger.”

“There’s no doubt about that babe. She takes after her mother in that retrospect about having me wrapped around someone’s finger” I said as I wrapped my arms around Steph.

“Oh really” Stephanie said smiling into my bare chest. 

“Yea. I might have to invest in a shotgun when Rebecca gets older to keep her future boyfriends in line. Though I won’t go as far   
as your dad the first time I met him” I said chuckling at that particular memory of when I had Marie and Anthony for the first time.

“Hey. He didn’t threaten brake your neck like you and Patrick did when Josh and Rose first started to date” Steph pointed out.

“Yea. But me and Patrick where way more nicer about it. Then your two older brothers Bobby and Wayne where when I first met   
them.” I said slighting grimacing at that particular meeting.

“They were only looking out for their younger sister”

“Fair point. Come on. I’ll cook breakfast this morning.” I said as we walked out of BJ and Rebecca’s room.

“Since when did you know how to cook? Or I should say the last time I ate something you cooked I got food poisoning.” Steph said teasingly.

“I’ll have you know Stephanie Marie Carrington that my cooking skills aren’t as bad as Patrick’s at least” I pointed out as I pated her on the head patronisingly. Steph elbowed me in the mid-section for my troubles.

An half an hour later. I was half way through cooking breakfast when the infernal phone rang.

“Steph phone” I called from the kitchen where I was cooking bacon, eggs, sausages and a few other things. 

“It’s for you ‘dear’. It’s your dad on the phone” She said emphasizing the word dear.

“Thank you darling” I said sarcastically as we were just play a game with each other.

“Yea dad what’s up” I said picking up the receiver. 

“Look I’m sorry to be a pain. But can you come over and fix the bloody tap in the kitchen. I don’t how yea bloody mother did it.”   
My father said.

“Have you tried calling a plumber or do it yourself.” I said not really wanting to go over to my parents place.

“No one’s open today. And I have tried calling your brothers” My father said. I groaned in annoyance.

“Ok fine. I’ll be over in half an hour. Bloody nuisance parents are” I said muttering the last part under my breath after I hung up   
the receiver 

“What did your dad want” Steph asked when I walked into the kitchen again. Connor was sitting at the table playing with breakfast.

“Besides being a pain in the ass. Nothing much. That’s the second time today he’s rung” I said rubbing the back of my head while   
I grabbed a piece of bacon and sausage.

“What did he want the first time?”

“He rang to tell me that a few of my relatives from England are coming to visit at the end of next week.” I explained mid chew.

“Oh joy”

“Yeah my thoughts exactly. I better go before he rings back to see if I’ve left yet.” I said giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

“See yea later little man” I said kissing the top of Connor’s head and ruffling his hair as I walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my   
old T-Birds leather jacket, keys, helmet and goggles.

Half an hour later. I knocked on the front door of my parents’ house. My mum answered the door and let me inside.

“So where’s this tap that need fixing apparently” I said as we walked from the hallway into the living room. 

“Well the tap didn’t need fixing per say Michael” My mum said as we walking into the living room. My eyes met those that of my   
two oldest friends Adam and Gary Coleman. I hadn’t seen either of them since I had moved to America nearly eight years ago.

“How yea going boyo” Gary asked with his thick Irish accent. 

“Oh yea know. Taking each day as it comes” I said taking a seat on the couch. 

“Yea Ma said you’re an old married man” Adam said sitting beside his twin brother.

“Yea we’ve been married for three years in March” I said stretching out my buggered up right leg.

“Please tell me it is not that Sarah Hamilton.” Gary asked. 

“No. It is not Sarah. Definitely not. I’m not that daft Gary. Steph’s ten times the woman that Sarah is or rather was. And trust me   
when I tell you this. I love her a hell lot more than I ever did Sarah or so I thought I did” I said as my father handed me a beer.

“Steph. That would be short for Stephanie wouldn’t it” Adam asked as I took a sip of my beer.

“Yea it would” I said taking another small sip of my beer.

“Where did you two meet? If your don’t mind me asking” Gary asked taking a sip of his own beer.

“It’s fine. Steph and I met the first day of high school back from Summer Break. You see I had arrived here in Rydell a week before   
classes started. Stephanie and her ex Johnny had broken up during the summer break before school started back for the year.

It was love at first sight. The first time she talked me was when she asked me if I was alright after the boys shoved my head in a   
locker.” I went on to explain the chain of events that lead to me and Steph being together.

“So you where over in Vietnam” Adam asked. 

“Yea for three years. I was wounded a few months after I deployed over to Vietnam. I didn’t go back until May-June of 1966. I   
came back again in January of the year after that for the birth of Steph and mine first child Connor. I went back and stayed for the   
remaining 17 months of my enlistment that was left.

Billy was over there for a nearly year before we both came back stateside.” I explained to both Adam and Gary what had happened   
in Vietnam well the short version of what had happened over there.

“When did Billy enlist in the military” Gary asked.

“June of 66 after he found out that his girlfriend Nancy was pregnant. Nancy ran out on him and their daughter Jessica a year   
later” My father explained before I could say a word.

“Poor bloody bugger” Adam said.

“He was pretty cut up about it. He’s raising Jessie on his own.” I said taking another sip of my beer. 

21st June 1969, Rydell California.

Allan Carrington glanced over at his older brothers Edward and Herbert. Edward was three years older than him while Herbert was   
a year and a half older then him. Their younger sister Evelyn and her husband Ralph where here also. 

Allan had not seen his older brothers since Christmas of 1957 he thought it was. The twelve years since he had seen his older   
brothers had been somewhat kinder to Herbert than Edward at least. 

“Allan where is that eldest boy of yours Michael” Edward’s wife Phyllis asked. Phyllis was about a year older then Allan.

“He’s over there with Patrick and Billy” Allan pointed out to his sister in law.

“By god he has grown up. Wouldn’t you agree Evelyn” Herbert’s wife Norma asked. 

“I would say so Norma seeing as he is Twenty Five now. He no longer the lanky thirteen year old we remember” Evelyn pointed out.

“Allan didn’t Millicent say that Michael’s married.” Phyllis asked.

“He’s been married for three years in March” Allan said before going off to speak with Anthony and Jake.

“Millicent who are those men that Allan’s talking to” Herbert asked his sister in law. He knew very little of the people here. Save for   
his younger brother, sister in law along with his nephews and niece.

“Oh that’s Jake and Anthony. Anthony is Michael’s father in law and Jake is Anthony’s brother.” Millicent pointed out before she   
went off to speak with Edna about something.

I walked over to the cooler to grab a beer for myself, Billy and Patrick. I had seen a few of my cousins around the place along with   
my Aunt and Uncles but I hadn’t spoken to any of them yet.

Adam and Gary where here also. They had hit off with the boys and everyone else in the tight knit groups of former T-Birds and   
Pink Ladies. 

“It’s been a while lad.” I looked up to see my Uncle Herbert standing near the cooler I was grabbing three beers.

“Yea it has. How’s Colin” I asked. My cousin Colin was an only child due to some reason or another.

“Oh he’s fine. He’s around here somewhere if you wanted to talk to him” My Uncle Herbert said.

“I’ll um try and catch up with him later. I’ve got to deliver two beers to my lazy bone younger brothers” I said before walking off   
back over to where Patrick and Billy where standing talking Kenickie and Danny.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

21st June 1969, Rydell California. 

I sat to one side of my parent’s yard. I was nursing a half empty beer and rolling a cigarette. 

“You know those things are going to kill you one day or say the doctors say” I looked over at my cousin Colin as he sat down beside me.

“I’ve cheated or bested death a few times. I think I’ll be alright Cole. So how have you been these last twelve years?” I asked lighting my now rolled cigarette. 

“It’s been about normal. I went to Royal Air Force College at Cranwell right after I graduated from school in June of 1960. After I finished my training I was assigned to the 6th Squadron in Middle East before we moved to Coningsby in Lincolnshire earlier this   
year.” Colin explained what he had been doing for the past twelve years. 

“Hey Shakespeare. You know it’s rude to be antisocial” Johnny said interrupting me before I could get a word in edgewise

“Who says I’m being anti-social Nogerelli. I was just catching up with my cousin here. Colin this is good friend of mine Johnny Nogerelli. We both went to school with each other. Johnny this is my cousin Colin” I said introducing the two of them 

“Where’s the nickname Shakespeare come from” Colin asked confused as to why Johnny called me Shakespeare

“It started in our senior year of high school. I was helping the boys with some of their papers. Or rather writing paper for them in   
exchange for cash “I explained to Colin when Johnny and the boys called me Shakespeare. 

“You mean you helped them cheat” Colin said in disbelief that I had helped the boys cheat to graduation.

“It was a motional beneficial arrangement” I said taking another sip of my nearly finished beer.

29th July 1969, Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

Hank had accepted a contract to take supplies up to the Oil Fields in Alberta Canada. I and four other drivers had spent the last three weeks going back and forth from California to Alberta and onto the Oil Fields.

This was the last trip back for the week well for me at least. Another driver was going to be assigned to do the contract of taking mining equipment amongst other things up to the Oil Fields in Alberta.

The four other drivers with me where all around somewhere. Either having a shower, sleeping or having something to eat in the dinner of the Truck Stop. I had not seen Steph or any of the kids in nearly a month. It would be a month since I had seen them on   
the 30th which was tomorrow. 

I rolled up my sleeve to look at the tattoo I had gotten maybe two weeks ago on my left arm. It read of Connor, BJ and Rebecca’s full names and their birthdays it sat maybe five inches or more under my Marine Corp tattoo on my left shoulder.

31st July 1969, Rydell California

I tiredly turned into our street at about four in the morning. I pulled up at the front of the house. I grabbed my gear from the bunk   
of the Peterbilt. I shut off the engine and jumped down from the cab. 

After locking up the Peterbilt. I headed towards the back of the house. I cursed under my breath when I nearly tripped over the bins at the side of the house. Ace started to bark from chain.

“Sit down you idoit. It’s only me” I told him as I rounded the side of the house. Ace settled down after that. I walked up the back porch steps and unlocked the back door. 

I quietly shut the back door behind me. I set my bag and gear on the table and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and grabbed a beer from the half opened six-pack. 

“Daddy” I looked up and turned around to see Connor standing in the doorway of the dim lighted kitchen. He didn’t look at all well. 

“Hey buddy. You ok” I asked I set down my beer and moved to pick him up. I felt his forehead. He was burning up. 

“I don’t feel very well” he managed to say before he started to cough a dry and hackling sort of cough. 

“I know mate. I’ll make yea something to eat then you’ll feel a bit better.” I said, he most have the flu from the symptoms he had. I   
set him down at the table and wen about making up some Chicken Soup with some Ginger and Garlic in it. 

I set a bowl of in front of him. It was better than the stuff my mother used to try and poison me with when I got sick as a kid.

“I know it doesn’t smell nice buddy. You’ll feel better after you eat it.” I said ruffling his hair as I left the kitchen. I quickly checked   
on BJ and Rebecca. They were still asleep. I checked on Step. She was passed out fast asleep.

“You feeling any better little man” I said as I walked back into the kitchen. He shook his head tiredly. I grabbed his empty bowl and   
set it on the sink. After I gave Connor his medicine to him. I checked on BJ and Rebecca before I went to read to Connor to help him   
fall asleep.

I grabbed a book I had been given for my birthday in January The God Father. I had read it a few times. I would possible read it to Connor when he was a little bit older. 

I picked up the worn copy of The Great Gatsby that I had owed for a number of years. I sat on the bed beside Connor. And began to read from the beginning. I was half way through the third chapter when I noticed Connor had fallen asleep. 

I got up from the bed and kissed the top of his head. I had a shower before heading off to bed. I had driven all night from Seattle to get here this morning. I wrapped my arms around Stephanie. 

Two Hours Later.

Stephanie opened her eyes groggily and looked up at her sleeping husband. He most have come home between when she had gone back to bed at three thirty that morning and now that it was seven a clock in the morning or so the clock on his side of the bed   
read at least.

She rested her head back against his bare chest. She traced one of the many scars that tattooed his bare skin. It was a reminder to them both that she could of easily lost him when he had been wounded in Vietnam.

There had also been a time when she thought of him as nothing as an ordinary clean cut boy next door type of guy. Now she could   
not imagine her life without her husband in it.

“I can hear you thinking” Stephanie opened her eyes again and glanced up to see I was awake and looking at her.

She was about to say something when crying started to come from BJ and Rebecca’s room.

“I’ll go” I said getting up out of bed and limping to BJ and Rebecca’s room. Both of them where awake. Most likely it was time for   
another feed. I picked up BJ from his cot. He gave a small grizzly or cry. He was most likely hungry and wanting a feed. Same as his   
twin sister. 

Steph walked in minute later. I left her alone to feed the both of them while I went to check on Connor. He was asleep still. I felt his forehead. He wasn’t burning up as much as he had been earlier. 

The rest of the day was mostly spent lazing around the house. I went to check on Connor every couple of hours and BJ and Rebecca as well. The phone began to ring from down stairs. I groaned and mentally cursing the person that was ringing. I quietly moved and   
disentangled myself from Steph trying not to wake her.

“Carrington Residence” I said irritated with whoever it was that had woken me up. 

“Afternoon Shakespeare.” Johnny said on the other end of the line.

“Was there something you wanted Nogerelli?” I asked.

“Did I interrupted you afternoon nap Shakespeare” Johnny said with every word dripping with sarcasm.

“In a way yes Nogerelli. I have a sick two and half year old to look after. With four month old twins as well.” I pointed out to him.

“Unless there an underlying message there” 

“Johnny do I have remind you that I was trained to be able to break a man’s neck like a twig and what was the real reason you called   
beside annoying the fuck out of me” I asked again wanting him to get to the point.

“Well. The boys are going out to Red’s Bar and Grill just off the main drag tonight. They wanted to know if you’re coming” Johnny   
asked.

“Yea alright. About what time” I asked hearing movement from upstairs. 

“About Six” Johnny answered.

“Alright I see you later then,” I said before hanging up the receiver. I headed into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. 

“Who was the just rang” I banged my head on the shelf above my head when I heard Steph’s voice. 

“Johnny” I answered rubbing the tender spot on my head from where I had hit it on the fridge shelf 

“What did he want?’

“He and the boys are going to a bar downtown tonight near the main drag. He rang wanting to know if I wanted to come or not.” I   
said cracking the top off of my beer. 

“Fine. Just don’t expect me to bail you out of the town lock up like last time” Stephanie said referring to the time a few days after   
Connor had been born. When the boys and I had gone to Red’s to watch the first year of the Super Bowl. The Green Bay Packers had   
been playing Kanas City in LA. We had gotten into an altercation with Kanas City fans. 

“As I recall your dad was pretty pissed when he had to come bail us out.” I said recalling that particular day when Anthony had   
come to bail us out of the lock up after having spent the night in the lock up. 

“You think. Just try not to get into any bar fights tonight” 

“I’ll try not to babe,” I said before I set my beer down on the table.

Two Hours Later.

I pulled my motorcycle out the front of Red’s Bar and Grill. I shut off the engine and put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. I   
pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet.

I shoved my keys into my jeans pocket. I found the others sitting at a table in the far corner of the bar.

“Late as usually Shakespeare” Johnny ribbed as I sat down beside Davy on side of the table.

“And like you’re on time for anything Nogerelli.” I shot back at him as a barmaid walked over with four beers on her tray and   
handed them to the boys. 

“Can I have a beer and put it on Johnny’s tab for me” I said taking off my worn T-Birds leather jacket and draping it across the back   
of the chair.

“Since when I was paying for all the beers “Johnny protested.

“Because you owe me for last time. When I saved your ass from being beaten the shit of by a pool cue.” I pointed out to him. “So   
what’s the occasion we’re celebrating? “ I asked digging a freshly rolled cigarette from my shirt front pocket. 

“Davey here’s going to be a father in eight and half months” Goose piped up and reached over and slapped Davey on the shoulder.

“Another ball and chain” 

“Shut up DiMucci. Being or rather become a dad is the best thing that can happen to you.” I pointed out to Davy. The barmaid returned to our table about a minute or so later.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

15th November 1969. Rydell California. 

Rain hit the windshield of the Peterbilt as I drove through the main street of Rydell. The windscreen wipers made a steady rhyme with the radio playing in the background. 

I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn’t moved to America or broken things off with Sarah. I knew no doubt that I would have been unhappily married to a woman I loved but wasn’t in love with.

I stopped at a red light. I pulled down the sun visor and looked at the photos I kept there. The worn and a little faded photo of Steph I had kept with me during my basic training along with when I had been assigned to Camp Pendleton with 2nd Battalion 4th   
Marines and later on those three years I was in Vietnam at Chu Lai. 

I placed the photo back next to the one I had of Connor, Rebecca and BJ. Connor was going to have another younger brother or sister in six to five months’ time. The light changed to green. I slowly moved through the gear as the Peterbilt picked up speed and momentum.

Lightning and Thunder lit up the early morning sky. I pulled out the front of the house. As a large bolt of lightning struck the ground a maybe a mile away. I grabbed my gear from the Peterbilt. 

The phone started to ring just as I walked through the back door. I dumped my gear on the kitchen table before going to answer the phone. 

“Carrington Residence “I said as the storm raged on outside. Another lot of lighting lit out the early morning sky.

“Michael. I’m sorry for calling so early” I heard my mum on the other end of the line.

“It’s fine mum. What’s up” I asked.

“It’s your grandfather Seamus. He died yesterday “My mum said. I though back to the last time I had seen him which had been when   
I had graduated from Basic Training for the Marine Corp at San Diego. 

18th November 1969: Perth, Western Australia, Australia 

Frank McCabe glanced over at his two sons. Sam and Tom. His older sister and two of his nephews where flying over from California for the funeral. Frank looked up and spotted an older version of his older sister Millicent. He had not seen Millicent since Christmas of 1958. The taller of the two boys was his eldest nephew Michael. 

Frank could tell that Michael had changed a lot in the eleven years it had been since he had seen him last. The one standing next to Michael had to be youngest boy Billy. Billy had been a short and lanky nine years old when he had seen Billy last.

“Frank” My mum said greeting my uncle Frank I had not seen for eleven years. The two boys standing beside him where my cousins Sam and Tom. 

“Millicent it’s been a while” My Uncle Frank said attempting to break the ice. I grabbed my bag and handed Billy his bag. 

“Tom, Sam give your cousins a hand with the baggage.” Frank said as we walked towards Uncle Frank’s car. 

Uncle Frank was tall man of thirty nine. His dark brown hair cut closely to his head in the old army style hair cut that I had also worn during my time in the Marine Corp. 

I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis Presley was playing on the radio. I lent my head against the window of the car and let   
my thoughts wonder. The hours began to dwindle. It was starting to get dark when Uncle Frank turned the car into a long driveway. 

We went off the graded road to an ungraded driveway heading towards the main house of the family property. We were four and half hours north east of Perth. Uncle Frank pulled the car up next to the house. 

Dogs where barking on the ends of their chains when we got out of the car. Billy was asleep on the driver’s side. I shook him awake   
to tell him that we had arrived. 

I grabbed my bag from the trunk/boot of Uncle Frank’s car. Billy grabbed his own bag and Mum’s few bags.

“You boys can either stay in the main homestead with us or the old homestead a few miles away with Tom.” Uncle Frank said as he   
opened the front gate to the path that lead up to the front porch/veranda of the homestead.

“Come on I’ll show you to where I’m staying.” Tom said as we walked in the fading light. Tom unlocked the front door and pushed opened the door. The doorway was dimly lit as we walked inside. 

“You guys can take the two back rooms. The bathroom the third on the right down the main hallway. The dunny/shitter is near the   
back of the house,” Tom said as he placed his hat on the hat rack and kicked off his work boots and headed towards his room. 

I grabbed the bigger of the two back bedrooms. I started unpacking my gear from my bag into the beat up chest of draws and wardrobe. I walked across the hall to Billy’s room.

I knocked on the door. I heard a muffled it’s opened. I pushed open the door. Billy was unpacking his own stuff. 

“Hey Mike. You finished unpacking already” Billy asked as he closed a draw on the chest of draws. 

“Yea. I’ll go see what Tom’s up to then. “I said as I walked further into the house. I checked most of the house and couldn’t find my   
younger cousin anywhere. I walked outside and walked over to the stables of sorts.

I shoved my hands into my jeans pockets when I walked into the stable. Tom was mixing up feed for the dozen or more Clydesdales with their heads hanging over the stale doors.

“Hey you want to give me hand with theses guy’s feed.” Tom said as he went to feed a few of the horses in the stable.

I merely nodded and went about mixing up the feeds like Tom had just done. We finished doing the feed about an hour later. Billy   
was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in hand.

“So what you blokes want for tea. Steak, Pork or Lamb” Tom asked grabbed a beer for himself.

“Pork sounds good,” I said as I caught the beer that Tom threw to me. He nodded and grabbed what I thought to be Pork Chops. 

18th November 1969, Rydell California 

Stephanie had her hands full with an ill-tempered almost three old Connor. The twins where starting to teething again. Michael   
had left two days ago to fly over to Australia with his mum and Billy for his grandfather’s funereal. 

The phone started to ring from the hallway. 

“Carrington Residence” Stephanie said answering the phone. 

“Hey Babe” She heard her husband’s voice on the other end of line.

“How was the flight”?

“It was about average. A lot more comfortable when I was flying from Camp Pendleton to Chu Lai on a C-130.” He said. Stephanie could hear faint voices in the background. 

19th November 1969, Morawa, Western Australia, Australia.

Even though it was mid-November the temperature was in the mid-thirties. Tom, Billy and I had gone into Morawa to get the weekly supplies from Stock and Station agent earlier. 

“So you’ve lived in California for nearly nine years now” Tom asked as we rode along checking the fence line of the boundary. 

“Yea pretty much. Even though I was stationed over at Chu Lai in Vietnam for a bit over three years” I said.

“Three year shit. And if I do get called up, which is a highly possible. I’ll only being going for a year at must.” Tom explained as we   
rode along. I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck.

“I’ll tell you this Tom. It anit no picnic of beer and skittles over there” I tried to explained as we rode through a washed out gully. 

“I didn’t think it would be. But what worries me is that Sam may get called up in a couple of years.” Tom stressed.

“Tom. I can understand your worry about Sam. Billy was over there for nearly a year when I came home in May of last year.” I said   
trying at least to put his mind at ease.

“Ah fucking hell,” Tom cursed under his breath. He urged his horse into a canter. I followed after to him to see what was wrong. 

One or two of the lambs in the paddock we were checking had been killed. Most people would have gagged at such a sight at the   
two lambs with their guts and intestines ripped out.

“Bloody wild dogs. Mongrels got about twenty lambs last month.” Tom said in frustration 

21st November 1969 Morawa, Western Australia, Australia 

The funeral for Seamus Patrick McCabe was starting a few mere hours. The man whom had taught me a lot about being a man. A man who had lost two sons to a war. 

I glanced at the worn leather bond diary my grandmother had given me to read. It had belonged to my grandfather during his service during the Great War in 4th Light-Horse Brigade with the 12th Light-Horse Regiment. 

He survived the horrors of Gallipoli and the charge for Beersheba on the 31st of October 1917. The hours ticked by. Those that had come to attend my grandfather funeral there had to be at least a hundred people there if not a hundred and fifty people.

Uncle Frank went to stand in front of the crowd to read his eulogy.

“Seamus Patrick McCabe was born here on this property on the 30th April 1896 to my grandparents Seamus senior and Elizabeth McCabe. He enlisted in the 12th Light Horsemen Regiment in Liverpool New South Wales. He had gone to New South Wales with a   
team of Drovers. He was almost nineteen when he enlisted.

He survived the four years he was enlisted. It during that time that he met the love his life Claire in August of the same year at Gallipoli. They married in December of 1918 almost a month after the war ended. 

When our father returned to the family property here in August of 1919 with our mother. Together they raised nine children. My two older brother James and Patrick are no longer with us.

I know when my older brothers James and Patrick died it took a part of my father with it. I will never forget something my father told me when I told him I was going to enlist in military when I was seventeen.

“Life is like a war some battles you win, some you lose but you never stop fighting for what you believe in!”  
My father Seamus Patrick McCabe was a man of few words. But when he did speak it was worth listening to. Rest in Peace dad.” Uncle Frank said as he finished his eulogy. 

I, Billy, Tom, and Sam went to lower the coffin into the grave. As we finished lowering the coffin. I looked across at the two grave stone that lay next to the grave. 

They read: In loving memory of Patrick Michael McCabe, Loving Son and Brother. 12th February   
1921 to January 1943. In loving memory of James Seamus McCabe, Loving Son and Brother. 13th September 1919 to 21st May 1941. 

The two uncles I had never gotten to know. Nor had any of my other siblings. My grandmother was trying to hold in the tears as two of the stockmen that work for Uncle Frank and she began to fill in the grave.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

24th November 1969: Morawa, Western Australia, Australia. 

The sun was not quite up. I sat on the veranda of the house. A half empty beer rested next to me. I rested my head back against the wall of the house. Tom’s dog rested at my feet.

“Morning” I heard Tom said as he walked out to the veranda. He sat down beside me. 

“Morning. Billy snoring was he” I asked taking a sip of my beer and placed it back on the old side table that sat next to the old   
couch.

“Yeah. I surprise you haven’t killed him yet from his bloody snoring.” Tom said as he noticed the photo that rested in my lap.

“Trust me. I would if I wasn’t such a heavy sleeper.” I said stretching out in my chair. 

“I guess you’ve got a missus back in California” 

“Yea and three kids and another one on the way. “ I said handing the photo I had in my lap to Tom.

“How the hell did you get her Mike?” 

“I don’t know Tom. I’ve wonder that too,” I said starting to roll myself a cigarette. We both sat in silence after that and watched as   
the sun began to come over the horizon.

Four Hours Later. 

Tom, Billy, Sam and myself where bring in the mob of wethers that where being taken to Midland to be sold. It had to be at least 34   
degrees in the shade and 36-37 degrees in the sun. 

I swiped the flies away as we rode through another paddock towards the holding yards. Billy was quitter than normal. I reached for   
my water bag. I grabbed and unscrewed the cap and took a few sips before I handed it to Billy. Sam and Tom where at the sides of   
the mob. 

Two ear pricked Kelpies walked in front of us. Both of them where Tom’s dogs. We had to be at least an hour away from the holding yards. I took my water bottle back and put it back.

“How much longer until we reach the yards.” Billy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“About an hour” Tom answered as he took a sip from his own water bag. Sam remained silent and watched the mob.

“You know I’m going to love going home to California. Tom how the hell do you and Sam put with the heat,” Billy asked more like   
complaining.

“It anit that bad Billy. Once you get used the heat and humidity. It’s only November. It’s bloody hotter than this in December,   
January and February.” Sam commented as he moved to open a gate for us to move into another paddock.

“I can imagine how much Patrick would be complaining,” I said as we pushed the mob into another paddock. 

Billy was about to responded when I heard thunder rumble in the distance. It most likely a Thunderstorm rolling in. It wouldn’t   
probably hit for another hour or two.

The miles and time ticked by. We reached the yards about half pasted eleven. Saw shut the last gate behind the mob of wethers.   
We walked our horse towards the horse yards. We unsaddled and washed down our horses before turning them out. 

“Lunch” I heard yelled from the main homestead. The two stockmen who worked for Uncle Frank and our grandmother Jimmy and   
Dale headed to their own quarters to have lunch. Tom, Sam, Billy and myself walked towards the main homestead. 

“Daddy” I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and squinted in heat and noticed it was Connor. 

I picked him up when he ran to me. Billy was just as surprised as I was to see him.

“Connor James-Seamus Carrington where have you run off to.” I heard my mom yell for Connor. 

“Did you know Steph was coming with the kids?” Billy asked as we walked towards the main homestead.

“No I didn’t know. The last time I spoke to her was Friday after the funeral.” I answered as Connor was looking at Sam and Tom with   
inquisitive look on his face.

We stopped at the back door on the back veranda. I kicked off my boots and walked into the house followed by Tom, Sam and Billy. 

“Did you get the mob of wethers to the yards alright” Uncle Frank asked as I walked into the kitchen with Connor on my hip. 

“Yea” I said putting Connor down in a chair.

“Your missus is with your mum in living room,” Uncle Frank said as he opened the paper to start reading it.

“Connor you stay here with Uncle Frank alright” I said before walking towards the living room. 

Frank watched the young boy who looked right back at him. He noticed the boy or rather Connor had his father’s eyes. Billy, Tom and Sam walked into the kitchen a minute or so later

26th November 1969, Morawa, Western Australia, Australia.

Tom sat on the old battered chest as his older cousin worked on the 1949 Diamond Rio T509 which had had blown piston or two   
and maybe cracked engine block.

“ Can you pass me that spanner Tom” I asked as I attempted to unbolt the starter. The wrench slipped off the bolt and I grazed my   
knuckles along the engine. 

“ Here yea go.” Tom said handing me the spanner. I nodded my thanks to him and went about attempting undo the bolt again. 

Sam McCabe was walking to the sheds where his older brother and older cousin Michael where. When a car came down the   
driveway. Sam had only been twelve when his parent’s divorced five years ago. Tom had been thirteen when they had divorced.

The last Sam had heard from his mum was that she had moved Queensland and had remarried three years ago. Sam recognised the   
woman that stepped out of the car. It was his and Tom’s mother.

“Mum” Sam said in disbelief. Billy who had been in one of the back sheds with his Uncle Frank noticed the woman also.

“ Annie what are you doing here” Uncle Frank seeing his former wife for the first time in five years.

“Hello Frank. I’ve come to see the boys” Annie said glancing at Tom and Sam. Tom didn’t move from where he stood next to me.   
The tension was thick between everywhere. I moved back to continue working on the Diamond Rio.

 

“Connor James-Seamus Carrington get back her.” I looked up and over my shoulder as Connor ran straight to me and Tom. 

“And who are you hiding from your little rascal” Tom said pick Connor up and holding him upside down.

“You hiding for your mom or Nan” I asked. 

“There you are you little rascal” Millicent said not noticing her former sister law.

Annie Campbell recognised the woman in front of her as Frank’s older sister Millicent. The taller man standing next to Tom was   
Millicent’s eldest boy Michael. The young boy clinging tightly to Tom had to be Michael’s son.

“But Nan I don’t want to have a bath” Connor started to protest as he hid behind Tom’s legs.

“Connor James-Seamus Carrington. You’re having a bath. Your just as bad as your father when he was your age” Millicent signed   
and went to grab the boy. Connor darted out of his grandmother’s reach and went to hid behind his father.

“Well there’s always another way to give him a bath mom. Tom doesn’t ever the dam or the water trough do the trick” I asked   
picking Connor up and hanging upside down.

“No fair daddy” Connor pouted with his arms crossed as he attempted to scowled me. 

“Life not fair buddy” I said point blankly as I took him inside for him to have a bath. 

28th April 1970, Rydell California 

Aaron Anthony-Kenneth Carrington had been born a week ago at nine pounds seven ounces. I had gotten his name added to the   
other tattoo I had of Connor James-Seamus Carrington, Benjamin Jackson-Allan Carrington and Rebecca Stephanie- Marie Carrington.

Rose and Josh had finally gotten married two weeks ago. Rose was now working at Rydell High teaching English to the Freshmen’s   
and Sophomores. I was greatly surprised to learnt that Miss Mason or rather Mrs Stuart was still teaching at Rydell.

Josh had asked me to drop something off to Rose. I hadn’t set foot back here since Patrick graduated in a year after I did. And that   
had been nearly seven years ago.

I found my way to the office easy enough seeing as I had been sent there a time or two after becoming a member of the T-Birds   
about six weeks before we were due to graduate. 

“May I help you sir” A girl I had never seen before asked as I approached the front desk. 

“I came to drop something off to Rose Zinone” I said leaning against the counter top. 

“Mr Carrington. This is a surprise” I looked to see Mrs McGee still here and the Principle to. 

“It’s been a while Mrs McGee. I’m here to drop something off to my sister” I explained as I stood up little straighter 

“Well it’s nice to see you again Michael. Oh and congratulation to both you and Stephanie at the birth of your child last week” She had before she left.

Donna Freeman had worked at Rydell High for the last year or so had gathered that this man in front of her was a former student of   
the school. Blanche Matthews came through the door followed by Mr Kelso.

“Carrington. To what do we owe the pleasure” Mr Kelso said every word dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m just dropping some stuff off for Rose” I said politely as I could as I walked out of the office and bumped into someone in the   
hallway. 

“Hey watch where you’re going mister. “ The person I had bumped into said irritated. I said a short apology before I left the school   
and headed home.

The house was unusually quite without a three year old and two one year old terrors tearing around the house. Maire had offered to   
babysit Connor, BJ and Rebecca for today to give Steph a bit of a brake.

I took off my old T-Birds leather jacket. I threw it on the table and went to grab a beer from the fridge. My right leg was playing up.   
I limped into the living room. I could hear someone singingly softly upstairs. 

I put the unopened beer on the table in the living room and took the stairs two at a time. I pushed open the door to Aaron’s room.   
Steph was trying to get him to sleep.

Aaron started to doze off about a minute after I walked into the room. Stephanie was just about to fall asleep herself. Aaron would   
not settle the night before. He would wake up every half an hour. 

Neither me nor Steph had gotten much sleep last night. I was used to dealing with a lack of sleep during my time in Vietnam. I   
took Aaron from her and put him in cot. I turned back to look over at Steph who had all but fallen asleep. I chuckled under my   
breath.

I picked her up from the chair and carried her into our room. I settled her in our bed. I pulled off my shirt and dropped my jeans   
before hopping back into bed for a few hours’ sleep.

Steph rolled over in her sleep. She was half lying on me and half off me. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top off her   
head. I was ever thankful to have her in my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without her and the kids. I could only imagine where we’d   
be in five years if not ten years’ time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

27th May 1970 Rydell California.

Stephanie felt her world crashing in around her for the third time. Michael was in hospital after a bad car crash. His truck had rolled down embankment after trying avoid a car passing another car in the opposite lane of traffic.

Now he was in a hospital in Denver. She had gotten the phone call about an hour ago. The person whom had rang told her what had happened had no told Stephanie how badly injured Michael was.

28th May 1970, Presbyterian/St Luke Medical Centre, Denver, Colorado 

Former Navy Captain Victor Daniels looked at his latest patient chart. He had been brought in suffer massive chest trauma with internal bleeding along with a broke right arm, four broken ribs, his right leg had also been broken and his left ankle as well.

The man’s wife and family where coming over from California to see him. Daniels held out very little hope for him even surviving such injuries as the man who was in his care had suffered.

“Dr Daniels. Michael Carrington’s Medical file has arrived.” The nurse said handing him a Military Medical File on his patient. Or rather Former Gunnery Sargent Michael Carrington of the 2nd Battalion 4th Marines.

Daniels began to read the file that stated Carrington had suffered similar injuries in August of 1965 while serving in Vietnam at the rank of Sargent. 

Johnny grimaced when he saw his best friend lying in a hospital bed banged and wired up to machines. His face had a few stiches in it from deep cuts. His right leg was plastered and elevated like his left leg mainly his ankle. 

It would be a long time before he would be back driving even at all. He glanced over at Stephanie as she looked at her husband lying a hospital bed.

“Mrs Carrington” A man in his late thirties maybe early forties said greeting them.

“Dr.”

“Dr Daniels Mr.” Daniels asked not sure who this man was.

“Nogerelli. Johnny Nogerelli. I’m Michael’s best friend” Johnny said.

1st June 1970. Presbyterian/St Luke Medical Centre, Denver, Colorado 

Not much had changed in the passed six days since Michael Carrington admitted to Presbyterian/St Luke Medical Centre. He was responding to treatment but he hadn’t woken up just yet. Doctor Daniels entered the room to check on his patient.

The former Marine’s wife had not left her husband’s bedside for the past four days. Various other people came to visit the young man who was maybe ten years younger than him.

They still had him heavily sedated to help his body recover better.

23rd August 1966, Chu Lai 

It was just going on dusk. The sun was close to setting. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the tent where the prisoners where integrated for information on VC positions surrounding the base. 

Major Bradshaw and Captain Dawson where waiting for me and Tex when we arrived at the tent.

“Major Bradshaw, Captain Dawson.” I said as myself and Tex saluted them.

“ Staff Sargent Carrington yourself and Sargent McBride will integrating the prisoner” Captain Dawson explained.

“Yes Sir.” I said as I saluted the both as they left. I entered the tent first followed by Tex. I removed my jacket and sat on a chair   
backwards in front of the prisoner.

“Tên của bạn là gì” I asked him politely.( What is your name)

Tôi sẽ không nói cho bạn biết tên của tôi con chó chết tiệt của Mỹ” He spat spitting at my feet.( I will not tell you my name you   
fucking American dog)

“Tôi chỉ sẽ askly độc đáo một lần nữa. Tên chết tiệt của bạn là gì” I asked my temper rising with every passing second.( I'm only going to askly nicely once more. What is your fucking name)

“Đi chết đi Chó Mỹ. ”He said this time spitting in my face. (Go fuck yourself American Dog.)

“Một số postions Việt Cộng aroudn Chu Lai là gì” I asked still somewhat calmly. I stood up from my chair to stand in front of him (What are some of the Vietcong postions aroudn Chu Lai)

“Tới địa ngục”. He said before attempting to spit in my face again. Tex hit him across the face before he could. (Go to hell.)

“Nếu đó là cách bạn muốn chơi nó. Bạn sẽ được xin tôi dừng lại khi chúng ta bao giờ kéo răng hoặc ngón tay móng tay của bạn với   
một cặp plers....” I said. (If that's the way your want to play it. You'll be begging me to stop when we ever pull your teeth or finger   
nails out with a pair of pliers.)

1st June 1970 Presbyterian/St Luke Medical Centre, Denver, Colorado

I opened my eyes groggily. My vision was blurred for a time. I moved my hand over to the person sitting beside my bedside. My vision cleared a little more. I could make out the person sitting next to me was Steph. I moved my hand into her and squeezed it   
gentle.

My throat was parched and dry. I wanted to say something to tell her that I was all right and awake. 

“Steph” I said hardly above a whisper and squeezed her hand a little harder. I looked down at my right leg, which I had broken again. My left ankle was plastered and elevated off the bed also must be broken to.

I closed my eyes I was just about to drift off back to asleep. I opened one eye for some reason. Stephanie was starting to wake up. 

26th August 1970, Rydell California

I had been out of hospital for about a week or so. Hank had come to visit once or twice when I had been in hospital in Denver. I was still getting paid my normal wages every though I couldn’t go back to work for another five to six months.

I grabbed my crutches and got out of bed and hobbled down the hall. It was still early. The sun wasn’t quite yet up and wouldn’t be for another half an hour. 

I attempted to get down the stairs without falling down the stairs and landed face first on the floor below   
had taken a little bit of practice. I hobbled out onto the front porch. I sat down and watched as the sun began to rise from behind   
the horizon. 

11th September 1970, Rydell California.

I was still stuck at home. My right leg was still healing. It would still be a few months before I could go back to work. Though I had a small limp after I had been wounded in Vietnam five years ago. I was going to have a more permanent limp this time.

I was waiting to go see the doctor. So he could check me over to see how I was healing. My left ankle had healed up no problems there wasn’t going to be any complication with the break. 

My right leg was a mess. The plates and screws they had put in last time had been broken and had to be replaced and relined the bone. 

“Michael Carrington.” The receptionist said. I got and grabbed my crutches and hobbled towards the room where Dr Harman. He was some new quack in town or something. 

“How are feeling this morning Mr Carrington” Harman asked as I hobbled into the room followed by Steph.

“About normal as I can be Doc with a fucked up right leg” I said as I took a seat.

“I see in your Military Medical File. You where wounded in Vietnam five years ago with similar injuries.” Harman said as he took a   
seat behind his desk.

“That would be about right doc,” I said. He merely nodded and continued to look at my medical file.

Harman wanted to check me over. I pulled off my shirt and sat on the table while he checked me over. After being pocked and prodded for about twenty minutes. Harman seemed satisfied that I was going to live.

I dressed again and hobbled back over to my chair.

“Well your right leg is healing alright. It will be another four to five months before it’s fully healed. When it does heal you’ll be left with a permanent limp. I want to see you again on the 12th of next month” Harman said as he wrote something down into my file.

“Is that all Doc”? I asked as I stretched out my leg.

“Yes for now. Try and keep him out of trouble Mrs Carrington “Harman said 

“Not that I can get into much trouble doc. She’s got me on house arrest” I said jokingly. Stephanie just rolled her eyes and wacked me in the chest for my troubles.

14th October 1970, Rydell California

After my visit to see Doctor Harman about two days ago. I was still going to be on crutches for another week or two. My leg was   
healing. But I would have permanent limp. 

I cursed under my breath when stumbled out of bed. I managed to stay on my feet without falling on my ass. I hobbled down the stairs and managed to get to the phone before it stopped ringing. 

“Carrington Residency” I said trying to keep my balance.

“Michael” I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Sam. What’s up mate.”? I asked wondering why it was my younger cousin was ringing. I hadn’t seen or spoken to Sam since early   
December last year. 

Eight hours later.

Billy had picked me to go and met Sam at the Bus Depo. From what Sam had told me . After Tom had deployed to Vietnam in Mid-December. Sam’s relationship with his father had gone downhill.

It had come to a boiling point a few days ago when Sam and Uncle Frank had a knock out drag out type of fight. Which had severed the last ties between father and son. Sam had taken what money and possession he had and taken a bus to Perth and caught a   
flight here to California.

Billy leaned his new car he bought a few months a Dodge Challenger R/T,S/E . It ran a 440 Magnum V8 and a 727 Auto   
Transmission. I spotted Sam as he got off the bus. 

Sam McCabe looked around the Bus Depo looking for his two cousins Michael and Billy. He grabbed his bag from the underside of   
the bus. He spotted them leaning or rather standing in front of a Dodge Challenger he thought it was.

“Sam” His older cousin Billy called over to him. Sam made his way through the crowd and walked over to his cousins.

“Nice Car.” Sam stated as he stopped in front of them.

“It’s Billy’s car. I’d rather a motorcycle over a car any day” I stated standing up lending on my crutches.

“What happened to your leg” Sam asked as Billy popped the trunk for Sam to dump his bag in.

“I got into a nasty car accident a few months back. I was in hospital for two months.” I said as Sam shut the trunk

“Hey don’t scratch the pain job” Billy complained as I rested my crutches against the side of the Challenger.

“It’s just a car Billy,” I said as Sam handed my crutches. Sam said nothing as he got into the backseat and sat behind Billy on the   
driver’s side of the Challenger.

“It’s not just a car. This baby’s worth 4,500 thousand. “ Billy said as he started the Challenger.

“More like an overpriced ex-wife” I said under my breath as we drove towards Billy’s house. 

We arrived at Billy’s house about twenty minutes later. Billy and Sam got out first. Sam handed me my crutches before I got out of   
the car. I noticed a familiar car parked outside Billy’s house.

“Hey Billy. Where you expecting guests.” I said nodding towards the car parked outside his house.

“No” he answered before we walked towards the house. More like Sam and Billy did while I hobbled behind on crutches. Billy opened   
the front door. He and Sam went in first while I followed.

“Uncle Michael.” I was nearly bowled over by Adam, Jackson, Colin , Mitchell and Jessie.

“Hey Sandy, Danny” I said as I rounded the corner to the living room.

“How’s the leg Mike” Danny asked I sat down as Jessie sat on my lap.

“Healing. I’m only going to be on crutches for a two more weeks at most” I replied as my niece got off my lap and went to play with   
her third cousins. 

“How’s the newest addition to the family” Danny asked as Adam sat beside his dad. Danny and Sandy had moved from Rydell to San   
Diego about a year and half ago for Danny’s new job. 

“Aaron. Yea his fine. He’s sleeping fully through the nights now.” I said as I started to roll myself a cigarette.

“Any more kids on the cards” Danny asked as he rolled himself a cigarette.

“Another two or four” I said lighting my freshly rolled cigarette.

“Well I’d have another couple of kids if I could “ Danny said before Sandy hit him in the shoulder for his troubles.

“Daniel Zuko you are not the one who has to give birth to them” Sandy said mock scolding her husband.

“Trust me with twins its worst. I’ve been there.” I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

“Sam what are your doing here” Sandy asked turning her attention to Sam. 

“I’m living or rather staying with Billy until I find a place of my own. My dad and I had a falling out a couple of days ago. Billy   
offered me a room until I find my own place. I guess I better start looking for a job tomorrow.” Sam explained sitting beside Billy.

“ Well if you’re looking for a job Sam. I can talk to Jake and Anthony and see I can you a job working for them,” I offered.

“Isn’t Anthony your father in law” 

“Yea. He is. But I know they need a new mechanic to work for them after Tex quit last month.” I explained.

“Ok. Thanks I guess” Sam said


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

11th February 1971: Frankfort, Kentucky.

I stared at the ceiling of the sleeper. I hadn’t had that nightmare about Vietnam in a year or so. The dreams or rather nightmares where a lot less frequent then they had been when I had first come home from Vietnam in late May of 1968.

I swung my legs over the edge of the sleeper and stood up. I yawned and stretched. I pulled on a semi clean shirt. 

Half an hour later I walked into the truck stop on the outskirts of Frankfort. I shook my hair to dry my wet hair. It had started raining about twenty minutes ago. 

I saw some familiar faces of drivers I had made friends with during the two and bit years I had been working for Hank. I took a seat   
near the back of the dinner of the Truck Stop. 

14th February 1971. Rydell California. 

“Michael” 

“What” I said rubbing my sore head after I had hit on the underside of the Peterbilt. 

“It’s Patrick. He’s fallen off the bandwagon or something. Sam called before.” Steph said or so I could make out from where I was lying under the Peterbilt. 

“What happened” I asked as I stood up from getting out from underneath the Peterbilt. 

“They’ve had some argument yesterday. He took off and hasn’t come home yet or something like that.”

“Alright I’ll go find him.” I said giving her kiss before I headed inside. I grabbed my T-Birds leather jacket, keys, wallet, helmet and goggles. I unlocked the shed where I kept my motorcycle.

I found Patrick’s car parked outside Red’s when I rode passed. I rode around the block again and parked beside Patrick’s car. 

“Hey Pat” I said taking a seat on the barstool beside him. He didn’t look good. His eyes where blood shot from either lack of sleep   
or the grief of losing his and Sam’s first child just a month ago or maybe both.

“Samantha send you” He asked taking a sip of his beer. I told the bartender to get me a beer.

“Yea well sort of. She called Steph. What’s going on Pat.” I asked as the bartender handed me my own beer.

“We got in fight over fuck I don’t know. She start fucking tell me I wasn’t grieving or something half ass crap. Fuck it Michael he   
was my son to. You don’t think I don’t think about him every fucking day.” He said slamming his beer down on the in frustration.

“We all grieve differently Pat. Samantha’s just as cut up and hurt as you are about losing the baby.” I said trying be supportive for   
him.

“I know that Mike. I don’t want to sound like an ungrateful bastard. But you’ve never gone through this” Patrick said taking another   
sip of his beer.

“I do know that grief Pat. You remember when I was wounded in August of 65.” I said. I took a long sip of my beer. I had never told anyone about this.

“Yea. Everyone was worried you weren’t going to make it. What about it Mike”

“Steph was pregnant at the time. She had a miscarriage during those… That week you guys thought I was going to die. She was three and half months pregnant.” I said taking a sip of my beer.

“Shit Mike. Why didn’t you say anything” Patrick was a loss for words at what I had just told him.

“It’s hard Pat. Like you I think about that child everyday . What she or he be like or what they’d look like” I said taking a shaky sip of   
my beer.

“Does anyone else know besides me, you and Steph” Patrick asked.

“Marie and Anthony” I said thinking back to the day that Steph told me. It had a few days after I had woken up after being wounded.

“But how the hell did you and Steph move on from it”

“We never really moved on from losing that child Pat. We are or rather I am thankfully for the four health and active kids we have.   
We both think about them we take each day as it comes.” I said taking another sip of my beer.

“I probably should go talk to Sam hey.” Patrick said draining the last of his beer. 

“Yea. Did you want me to come with you” I asked finishing off my beer and putting my money on the bar.

“No I’ll be fine. Mike about what you told me. It’ll stay between us. And thanks for coming. I needed to talk to someone who knows   
the pain I’m well Samantha and I are going through.” Patrick said.

“It’s what’s brothers are for Patrick” I said as we walked outside to the parking lot. 

It was late. Just after eleven thirty. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago. I had been tossing and turning for two and half hours.   
A lot of thoughts and shit was going through my head. 

I splashed water on my face from the tap in the skin in the kitchen. I rested my hands in sink and let my thoughts wonder. I turned   
off the tap and dried my face with the tea towel. 

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked the top off it. I rolled myself a cigarette and lit it. I stared blankly at the photos I had   
of my time in Vietnam stationed at Chu Lia. 

There were other photos of my time stationed at Camp Pendleton with Red, Clinton and Tex before we had deployed to Vietnam.   
War had fucked up me worst then it had Billy or Tex for that matter.

All the shit I had been through and had witnessed in Nam had affected me more than I was willing to tell other people. I tried to   
block out the painfully memories of Nam and all the pain and anger associated with it.

I took a long sip of my beer and picked up one of the photos from Nam. It had been taken maybe a weeks before Clinton had been   
killed.

13th August 1965, Chu Lai

A half smoked cigarette lay in my hand as I read the newest letter from Steph. I laid my head bunk against the thin pillow on my   
bunk. My eyes ran over words that had shocked me.

Not in a bad way. But a good way. I folded the letter and put in with the other letters I had received from home. I took another drag   
of my nearly finished cigarette.

I rested one hand behind the back of my head as I let my thoughts to what the future may hold for Stephanie, me and the baby   
when I came home or rather back stateside for good. 

“Mike what are doing in here moping or something” Tex said walking into the bunker we shared with Kirkpatrick, Sorrows and Bowen.

“Nah just thinking about the future is all Tex.” I said sitting up and swing my legs over the side of my bunk.

“Or rather you’re going to do when you get back stateside”

“That horse has already bolted Tex,” I said pulling on a shirt over my head I pulled on my combat jacket.

 

“What do yea mean that horse has already bolted mate” Tex asked confused.

“It’s nothing mate. What’d you want anyway?” I asked shoving my half empty packet of cigarettes in my top pocket.

“Clint and I are going to Mass Tent for a couple drinks. He wanted to know if you’re coming or not. Or if you are too busy   
daydreaming about your fiancé’s” 

“McBride if you don’t want me to shove your teeth down your throat then I wouldn’t try and fished that sentence if I was you.” I said   
cutting him off. We walked out of the bunker and over to the Mass Hall Tent.

“Nice of you guys to join me” Clint joked as we sat down. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my beer.

“Did you hear about scuttle buddy that we’re going into battle in six to seven days” Tex commented.

“Yea. I heard about it” Clint said as he fumbled with his lighter.

“Top Brass has been pretty tight lipped about it. Captain Bradshaw’s said he wanted to debrief company Sargents in three days.” I   
said taking a sip of my beer.

After going back to bed at about a one in the morning. I slept fitfully. Battle scenes and various other memories flashed through   
my mind. I woke in a cold sweat and maybe mumbling in my sleep.

I glanced at the clock on my side of the bed. It was just after ten thirty in the morning. I got out of bed and stood up. 

I headed down stairs about ten-twenty minutes later. I heard a vaguely familiar voice of my sister in law Janice. She was Steph’s   
older sister by five or so years. She could be a real bitch at times and a bit of stuck up snob.

She had married into some big law firm family out of Boston or something like that. It was funny though. Her husband my brother   
in law Ralph was a nice and easy sorting going guy for a lawyer compared to her. 

From the moment she had met me. She had never liked me for some reason or other. Maybe it was because I didn’t come from   
money or wasn’t good enough for her only sister.

“You know I ran into Matthew Keller the other day.” I heard Janice say to Steph. He was some old friend of the family or something   
like that.

“What about him. He and his family moved to LA years ago” 

“Oh nothing. It’s he’s just doing really well for himself. He’s working for Gibson and Williamson law firm in San Francisco” Janice   
commented as I walked into the kitchen.

“Oh hello Michael” Janice said notching I was in the kitchen.

“Janice. Morning babe” I said saying a good morning of sort to her and Stephanie while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

I headed towards the back door before Janice could send a snide remark my way. I found Ralph sitting on the back porch watching   
the kids as they played in the back yard.

“Morning” 

“Morning.” I said cracking the top off my beer.

“A little early in the day for alcohol ” Ralph said glancing at me sideways. I merely shrugged my shoulders and watched my kids play   
with Ace and Sarge.

Their three boy David, Christopher and Bryan where sitting to one side of the yard. Not even interacting with their younger cousins.   
Their clothes where clean compared to my kids who covered in dirt and such from head to foot.

I watched as Connor went over to talk with his older cousins perhaps to get them to join in. 

Ralph Winters glanced over at his brother in law that sat beside him. Janice was somewhat judgemental of her younger sister’s   
husband. As far as Ralph was concerned Michael Carrington was a good man, a loving husband and father and dame hard worker.

Why Janice had such distain for him was anyone’s guess. Their three boys hardly knew their Uncle Michael or their cousins. The   
last time they had been back in Rydell had been Christmas of 1967. 

Michael had still been deployed to Vietnam at the time. Janice had not at all been supportive or happy that she was going to have another Nephew or Niece. Marie and Anthony where ecstatic about having another grandchild. 

“So Marie said your driving trucks for some company here in Rydell”

“Yea for Markham Brothers Transport. I do mostly interstate work.” I said rolling myself a cigarette.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

16th July 1971: Concord, New Hampshire 

I was waiting for them to finish loading the trailer I was taking back to San Francisco. I looked down at the faded photo of my friends back in England. Adam, Gary, Cole, Maggie and of course Roy and Sarah where near.

The photo had been taken before I had moved to America and shit had hit the fan between Sarah, Roy and I.  
After seeing Adam and Gary again a few years ago we had kept in touch. From what they had told me. Maggie and Cole had married straight out of school nearly nine years ago. I though back to the day I had told them I was moving to America.

21st August 1961 Manchester, Lancashire, England 

Cole, Maggie, Adam and Gary only lived a few streets away from my parents’ house. It had nearly been three weeks since. I had discovered or rather found out that my girlfriend of two years had been seeing my supposed best mate Roy behind my back for a year.

We had made arrangements to meet up at Adam and Gary’s house. I had to tell them I was moving to America to live with my Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack in California. I walked up the front steps to the front door. I raised my hand to knock on the Coleman’s front door.

“Oh hello Michael. Adam and Gary said you where comin over” Mrs C as we called her said answering the door.” Maggie and Cole   
are here also. They’re in the living room with Adam and Gary” She said her thick Irish accent.

“Thanks Mrs C” I said as I walked inside before heading towards the living room.

“I’m not cheating your Irish Tosser” I heard Cole saying to either Adam or Gary about something or else.

“He was bloody well to right Adam “Gary cut in.

“Oh honestly who cares. Who was cheating and who wasn’t. Can we just get on with the game? “ 

“It’s a matter of Irish Pride Maggie” I interjected announcing my presence to them.

“And what would you know of Irish pride Mikey boy” Gary asked turning his attention to me.

“My mother is Irish you prat” I said moving further into the room and took a seat between Adam and Maggie.

“No offence Mike. But I didn’t think you’d be coming today after what happened with”

“With Sarah cheating on me with Roy you mean Adam” I said cutting him off.

“Yeah” 

“There something I need to tell you guys” I said starting to explain to them that I was moving to America to live my Aunt and Uncle   
in California.

“What is it Michael” Maggie asked before the others could ask.

“Look there’s no easy way to tell you this. But next week I’m moving to America. California to be more precise to live with my Aunt   
Edna and Uncle Jack over there.” I said finally getting it off my chest.

“What” Cole said in shock and by the look on Adam, Gary and Maggie’s face they were as equally shocked at what I had just told   
them.

“When are you leaving” Adam asked.

“In a week on the 28th “ I answered him.

“Why are you leaving? I guess it’s got a little to do with”

“Sarah and Roy. Yea it has. But I just need a fresh start” I said explain part of reason why I was moving to America to live with my   
Aunt and Uncle.

“We’ll miss you Mike” Cole said as he placed an arm around his girlfriend.

“Don’t start getting emotional on me Dawson. I’m not leaving for another week” I said trying not let it get at me that I was leaving   
behind some of my closest friends.

“I’m not” Cole tried to protest.

“You know Gary it seems like Maggie has his balls in a jar or rather her purse” Adam joked to his twin brother.

“It seems so Adam” Gary responded taking the piss out of both Cole and Maggie.

“Oh and like you two have ever held down a serious relationship” Maggie fired back at them. 

“Well there was um”

“That’s what I thought” Cole said smugly smiling sideways at Maggie. It was easy to see how in love the two of them where.

“Hey Carrington your trailers loaded and ready to go.” I heard someone say bringing me out of my daydream.

“Thanks” I said grabbing the paperwork, which was the load manifest from them on my way out of the depo office. 

As I walked back towards the Peterbilt. My mind wonder as to what had happened to Maggie and Cole since I had last seen them. I   
know that they had gotten married nine years ago 

20th July 1971, Rydell California 

I looked at fuel gage. I was running low on Diesel. I noticed that Jake’s was up ahead. I shifted down through the gears before I   
pulled into Jakes. I noticed a car pull in behind me. 

Maggie and Cole Dawson pulled their rental car behind lorry that pulled up to fuel up. A six-month pregnant Maggie got out of the   
car. Their four kids clambered out as well.

“Col you think he still lives here” Maggie asked her husband.

“Well Adam and Garry said he was still living here” Cole said as he looked around for what looked like an office. 

“ Paul, Eric don’t let Kelly and Anna wonder too far away” Maggie said to her eldest two. 

“Yes mum” Paul and Eric said at the same time.

Cole walked over to what he thought to be an office. Tracking down his old friend had been difficult. Cole knocked on the door. He   
heard a faint come in. 

“Can I help you”

“I don’t mean to intrude. I’m looking for a Michael Carrington. Does he still live in Rydell” Cole asked.

“Yea he does. What of it” A man asked from behind the woman.

“Nothing really. I’m just an old friend of his. I’ve been trying to track him down for past month or so.” Cole tried to explain.

“Well he’s outside. You see that Peterbilt with Markham Brothers Transport on the door. He’s over there fuelling her up” The gruff of   
a man pointed out.

“Thanks for the help” Cole said as he turned to walk out of the office. He looked more closer at the man standing beside the. What   
was it? A Peterbilt or something like that.

I finished filling the tanks on the Peterbilt. I went to grab my wallet that sat on the dashboard of the Peterbilt. After paying for the fuel. I went to say hello to Jake and Cecelia they were in the office. 

“Well hello stranger” Cecelia said in greeting when I walked into the office.

“Jake in” I asked.

“Yes he’s in the office. Oh there was a man in here a few minutes ago asking for you”

“Did he say why” I asked curiously

“He said was for an old friend of his” I looked over to car parked behind the Peterbilt. I took a second look at the bloke standing   
near the car. I knew it Cole Dawson all right.

“Yea he is” I said before headed over to talk to him. 

“Cole” Cole looked up at someone saying his name. He turned his attention to the man coming towards them. 

“Michael” Maggie said first recognising one of her oldest friends. 

“Cole, Maggie. What are you guys doing here “ I asked somewhat to shock to see after nearly ten years?

“We’ve been looking for you” 

“Why have you been looking for me” I asked 

“Well we’re wondering if you wanted be our baby’s godfather. Look it’s fine you don’t” Cole said trying not pressuring me into it.

“No it’s fine Cole. I wouldn’t mind being the baby’s godfather at all. “ I said.

“Look is there somewhere we can go talk without potentially being run over”

“Yea. I’ll meet you at a bar downtown called Red’s in about an hour or so.” I said before I climbed back up into the cab of the   
Peterbilt. 

“Yea sure” Cole said before I started Peterbilt. It was only a half an hour drive from Jake’s to home. Steph had left a note for me   
telling me. The kids where at my parents place and she had gone to doctors for a monthly check up with the doctor since I had   
found out I was going to be a father again in December with another set of twins. 

By the time I got to Red’s it was just after ten in the morning. There were only half a dozen to a dozen people in the bar. I found   
Cole standing at the bar talking to a bartender I had never seen before.

I walked over to the bar where Cole was standing. The other bartender Donny gave me a brief nod as went about serving someone   
else standing at the bar.

“Anit a bit early for you Michael” The barmaid Grace quipped as approached the bar with an empty tray.

“I’m just having a drink with an old friend. Put a couple beers on my tab will yea Grace” I responded back to her before walking over   
to the table me and the boys usually vacated when we came into Reds.

“So how have you been” Cole said breaking the ice. It had nearly been a decade since we had seen each other last before I had   
moved from Manchester to Rydell. 

“I’m alright I guess” I said leaning back into my chair.

“Have you heard for either Roy or Sarah in the passed nine years”

“Yea. I ran into Sarah once a few years back. And Roy well I ran into twice.” I explained as I pulled a cigarette from the fresh pack I   
brought a few hours ago.

“You know those things will kill you. Adam and Gary said your old married man” 

“Yea well they haven’t killed me yet. And yea I’m married. I have been for passed five years” I somewhat explained taking a drag   
form my freshly lit cigarette.

 

“So where did you met her” Cole asked as the barmaid came over with our beers.

“First day of High School. She and her ex-boyfriend at the time Johnny had broken up over the summer. Johnny was the leader of   
the T-Birds and Steph was the leader of the Pink Ladies. 

The boys shoved my head in a locker and Steph asked me if I was alright. It was love at first sight. A week or so later I went by the   
local bowling alley. I just happened to walk through the door. She kissed me for some apparent reason.

After that I tried to ask her out for maybe a week. But she kept turning me down. She finally told me in uncertain terms just the   
type of guy she wanted. I decided after that if it was a “Cool Rider” she wanted then that what was I going to do to get her attention.

That same day. Louis had asked me to help with his school work or rather writing his papers for him and the boys. Between the   
third week of classes until the end of Christmas break I had saved up enough money to buy a motorcycle.

It took me a few weeks to fix the motorcycle. Then I had the problem of learning how to ride and not bloody well kill myself in the   
process. Frenchy a good friend of mine and Sandy my cousin knew what I was I doing and helped me learn how to ride.

About a month or two after I had finished fixing up the motorcycle. I happened to by riding passed the local bowling alley when   
Balmudo and his cronies where going to beat up Davey. I rode in and kicked Balmudo. I rode circle around them. 

Balmudo and his group took off when they heard the cop cars coming I left too. But I came back a few minutes later. Stephanie and   
Paulette where standing out the front of the bowling alley still.

I offered her a ride but before she could answer me the cops showed up. The next day at school I had opportunity to tell her but I   
fucked that royally. 

 

About a month or so later. I turned up at Jake’s where Steph worked for her Uncle. I offered her that ride again. We rode around for   
a few hours. I knew this time I had to tell her or rather show her who this mystery’s biker was.

When I finally did show her who I was. She was shocked as hell to say the least. “ I said finishing explaining the chains of events   
that had lead to Steph to me being together to Cole.

“How’d yea mom take the news of your new girlfriend. I know she was real funded of Sarah.”

“She didn’t approve. I ended up having a falling out with both my parents I didn’t talk to them for over three years. “ I continued to   
explain all that had happened in the past nine almost ten years since we had last seen each other.

“So what happened with Patrick, Rose and Billy in the passed nine years since they moved here to California”

“Patrick finally found a girl to settle down with. He and his wife Samantha got married a few years ago. Rose got married last year to her on-off boyfriend. Billy was married. He and his wife estranged after eight or so months of marriage. 

She walked out on him and three month old daughter at the time. Billy’s been rising his daughter Jessie himself for the passed three years.” I explained.

“So someone finally tamed Don Patrick De Casanova huh” Cole stated.

“Yea. He feel pretty hard for her.” I said taking another sip of my beer.

“So this wife of yours. You got a picture” 

“Yea I do.” I said grabbing my wallet and pulled a few photos from it to show Cole.

“Bloody hell Mike. How the hell did you snag her mate” 

“I don’t know mate. I know how bloody lucky I am to have her and the kids” I said taking another sip.

“How many youngies you got”

“Four. Three boys and a girl. We’ve got another two on the way” I replied taking a drag of my half smoked cigarette. 

“Bloody hell mate. You try for you own cricket team or something” 

“Yea something like that” I said as someone caught my eye.

“You ok mate. Whose that”

“My brother in law Bobby Zinone” I said as I looked over to the table where he and a woman I had never before where sitting.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

17th November 1971, Bismarck: North Dakota 

Three months ago. Hank’s son Jonathan had taken over managing the company. To say it had all gone to shit was an   
understatement. Hank had taken on two new contracts just before Sunny Boy Jim had taken over running the business.

The drivers where being pushed harder to meet near bloody impossible deadlines for loads. I was hardly home now. I was lucky if I was home once a month or ever two months. 

There had been a number of drivers whom had quit because they where sick of dealing with his bullshit. 

I looked at the letter from Tex. I hadn’t heard from Tex since he had moved back to Australia last year. He was living in a town called Alice Springs. He was driving trucks over there. 

The trucks he drove where a lot bigger then over here. Road Trains he called them. I shoved the letter back in to my shirt pocket. I   
put some money on the table to cover the bill at the dinner on the outskirts of Bismarck. 

For the first time in weeks I was heading home. It would only be for maybe a week then I was headed out again. I climbed up into   
the cab of the Peterbilt. I pulled down the sun visor and looked at the photos I kept there of Steph and the kids. 

Connor had started school in September. It was extremely hard being away from them for week if not months on end. I was missing   
my kids grow up. But it was one of the many sacrifices I had to make being on the road to support them.

The time I had a home with them I cherished above all else. I knew there would be no doubt I would miss the birth of the our fifth   
and sixth child.

19th November 1971, Rydell California 

Connor Carrington knew he was in trouble. Real deep trouble. He had broken a kids nose just half and hour ago. The boy in   
question Tommy Harrison was a bully. 

Connor had punched Tommy after Tommy had been picking on Jessie. Or rather being pushing her around in the yard during   
recess. He had been sent to the office to be dealt with by Principle Franks.

His mama had been called to come pick him up. Oh boy he was in trouble. Tommy had come from the school nurse after having   
his nose straitened and such.

Connor gulped and shifted nervously on his chair when his mama walked into the office. 

“Mrs Carrington Principle Franks will see you now. “ Connor stiffly got off the chair and followed his mom into the principle office. 

“Mrs Carrington take a seat” Adam Franks said. He looked to be in late twenties- early thirties.

I had only been home ten minutes when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. The twins and Aaron where somewhere around   
here. I hadn’t seen them when I walked inside the house. 

I glanced out the kitchen window. Connor got out of the back of the car and followed after Stephanie. It was the middle of a school   
day. What was he doing home early.

“What are you doing home early from school” I asked when Connor walked into the kitchen. He looked down at his shoes before he   
looked up at me again.

“He suspended for fighting. He broke some kids nose for pushing Jessie around” Steph answered walking through the door. 

“Suspended. He’s only four for fuck sake” I said trying to comprehend why he had been suspended for looking out for his younger   
cousin.

“I tried explaining that to the principle. But he didn’t seem to care all that much “ 

“Maybe I need to have a quite word with this guy then” I said as Connor left the room.

“Just leave it be. It will cause more trouble than it’s worth. I’ve already tried to explain to the idoit that it was self-defence on   
Connor’s part. But he didn’t want to listen to reason.”

“Ok fine. How long did he suspended for.” I asked.

“Five days. Starting Monday. He won’t be going back to school until the following Monday.”

“And what about the kid he hit” I inquired having a gut feeling the little bastard had gotten off scot free.

“He didn’t even get in trouble for pushing Jessie around”

“Your fucking kidding me right. He was pushing Jessie around. Connor stands up to him. He hits Connor. And when Connor break’s   
his nose. It’s Connor who’s getting in fucking trouble. “I said quite pissed off. That Connor was getting punished for standing up   
for his younger cousin and defending himself .While the other kid was let off the hook.

“The wonders of the California Educational System”

“Oh yea. Where’s BJ, Rebecca and Aaron” I asked having not seen hide or hair of them since I had come home.

“There at Mom and Dad’s. “

1st December 1971, Pittsburgh: Pennsylvania

It was early morning maybe just after three in the morning. I was leaving Pittsburgh and heading west to Lincoln, Nebraska then to   
Las Vegas with another load. 

I had recently run into Cole and Maggie. It seemed that they had settled down in San Francisco due to Cole’s new job. Cole was an   
Pilot and was working for some airline in San Francisco.

My goddaughter had been born on the 21st of November. Cole and Maggie had named her Cassandra Samantha Dawson. She was   
being christened next month on the 18th or so Cole had told me.

The next two additions to the Carrington family where due in a little over four weeks. Patrick and Samantha where expecting   
another child in June. Rose and Josh where expecting their first child in mid-May. 

3rd December 1971: Las Vegas Nevada

I was waiting for my trailer to be unloaded at the depo in Las Vegas. I had to make a run up to Carson City then back up to San   
Francisco before heading home. I was talking to a driver I had become friends with after I had started driving for Hank.

“Carrington. You’ve got a call” One of the guys whom worked at the depo called from the office.

I walked over to the office to take the call from whoever it was that was calling. 

“Michael Carrington” I said answering the phone.

“Carrington. Your mother in law rang the depo about ten minutes ago. Your wife’s labour or something” the voice on the other end   
of the line.

“Ok. Can I talk to Hank if he’s there” I asked.

Half an hour later I was heading back to Rydell with an empty trailer. Hank had given the two loads I was supposed to do to another   
driver.

Nine Hours Later: Rydell California.

I looked in the driver’s side mirror and saw the flash red and blue lights of the local cop cars. I glanced at the speedo. I was well   
under the limit. So I wasn’t speeding.

I shifting done through the gears and pulled over to the side of the road. I grabbed my logbook, load manifest even though I was   
running empty.

“Is there a problem officer.”? I said climbing down from the cab.

“Licence and registration. “ I handed them to him to look over.

“Broken tail light on the trailer. Twenty-Five Dollar fine” He said handing me back my licence and registration.

“Well you’d better send the bill McCabe Brother’s Transport,” I said climbing back into the Peterbilt.

I waited for him to leave before I pulled back onto the road. And headed towards the hospital. It took me another twenty or so   
minutes to get to the hospital. I parked the Peterbilt and trailer outside the hospital.

“May I help you sir” The first nurse at the nurse’s station on the ground floor asked.

“Yea my wife was bought in about ten hours ago in labour” I responded. 

“Can I have her name please” The nurse asked.

“Stephanie Carrington” I answered having gone through this three times before. 

“She’s in room 128 on the third floor.” The nurse responded.

“And the twins” I asked wanting to know if they and Steph where alright.

“Your sons were born about an hour ago. First one was about nine pounds seven ounces and the second one was just over ten   
pounds.” The nurse responded. 

I headed up to the third floor and along the corridor to room 128. Marie was standing outside the room.

“Michael both Stephanie and babies are fine. Anthony just in with her now” Marie said as soon as she spotted me.

“Where are Connor, BJ, Rebecca and Aaron.” I asked looking around for other four children.

“Their with your parents down in the cafeteria.” Marie explained. I merely nodded.

I pushed open the door. Anthony was sitting beside Steph’s beside. The twin boys where asleep in their cots. He looked up when I   
walked into the room.

“How she doing” I asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

“She passed out about twenty minutes ago. Little buggers where in a little rush to get here into the world.”

“I can imagine. I would’ve been here earlier if I had to go Carson City rather Vegas.” I said glancing at the two babies that lay in   
their cots.

“Babies have their own schedule when it comes to making an appearance into world “ 

“Yea they do at that.” I said as Anthony got to leave the room.

25th December 1971; Rydell California

Christmas which was usually a quite sombre affair. Which had been changed by tenfold. Marie, Anthony and my parents had   
decided among them that we having a joined Zinone, Carrington, Olsen etc., family Christmas or something. 

Connor, BJ, Rebecca and Aaron where running around with their cousins and such around the backyard of my parent’s place. Sandy   
and Danny had made the trip up from San Diego with their boys. 

Billy was supposed to bringing his new girlfriend around today to meet the family. I looked up from where I was talking with Josh   
when I heard a familiar car pull up.

“Nice of you to show up Billy” Patrick snipped at him playfully as Billy walked in or was rather being dragged along by Jessie.

“Uncle Josh. Uncle Michael” Jessie said running over to Josh and I.

“Hey there pretty girl. You’re getting big” Josh said picking her and hugging her.

“Where’s Auntie Rosie” Jessie asked as Josh set her down on the ground.

“Hey what about me” I asked. Jessie hugged me quickly before running off to find Rose.

Rose Zinone was only four months pregnant but it felt like it had been longer. Both her and Josh where ecstatic about the news of   
them being parents five months. 

Billy her younger brother was supposed to be bring his new girlfriend around to meet the family. 

She looked out the window to the backyard. Where Josh was talking with her eldest brother Michael. In the ten year since he had   
moved here to America. He changed a lot from when he was seventeen and having found out about Sarah cheating on him.

In the months between when she had seen him last and when they had moved to Rydell. Her brother had changed. Rose had seen it   
when she had seen Michael with Stephanie for the first time. 

The way he looked at her and the love he had for. Was very much the same that Josh had for her. The love that her brother and his   
wife shared had changed very little since they first gotten together as teenagers. If had changed it only gotten stronger over time.

“Oh could you get a room” Rose heard Patrick complain for outside about something. 

“ Oh fuck off Patrick. How many times did I walk in on you and Samantha doing something a little more what’s the word. Hot and   
Heavy” Michael snipped back him.

“How’s the morning sickness” Rose looked up when her sister in law Stephanie walked into kitchen maybe a minute or so later.

“Fine. If you count trying not to get food poisoning from Josh’s cooking. What are those two knuckleheads older brothers of mine   
fighting about” Rose answered.

“Your brothers are just taking the piss out of each other” 

“They’re in the mid-twenties and they still act like children. How is it you’ve stayed married to my knucklehead eldest brother” Rose   
asked merely joking as well.

“There are some benefits being married to him”

“Ok. Too much detail. You think Billy’s imaginative girlfriend’s going turn up “Rose asked.

“I’d say so. Cause she just pulled up out front” Stephanie said looking out the kitchen window


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

22nd February 1972. Rydell California. 

It was just after two in the morning. It had been a long ass trip from Atlanta to San Francisco. I shut off the engine. I was way to tired to go inside. I just crawled into bunk of the sleeper and was out to it.

Nine Hours Later. 

When I woke the sun had been up for a far while. I grabbed my watch that rested on the driver’s seat. It was just after eleven thirty   
in the morning. I yawned and stretched as I sat up and swung my legs onto the other side of the bunk.

I grabbed a semi clean shirt and pulled it on. After grabbing my gear from the Peterbilt and locking it up. I headed towards the   
house. 

The newest additions to the family Clayton William-Royston Carrington and Gregory Michael-Stephen Carrington where now nearly   
three months old. I had hardly seen since they where a month old. 

“Dad” I looked up as BJ, Rebecca and Aaron came running to me with Ace and Sarge in tow. The only one missing was Connor who   
was at school. 

I managed to catch the three of them without falling over. After disentangle myself from BJ, Rebecca and Aaron I headed inside the   
house. 

The kitchen was empty of life. As where a few other room downstairs. I headed up stairs. I checked Clayton and Gregory’s room.   
Both of them where sound asleep. 

I headed further down the hall to mine and Steph’s room. Sure enough she was passed out asleep. How she managed to look after   
the kids while I was away I could not fathom. 

I grabbed some clean cloths and kissed the top of her head before I left the bedroom to go have a shower. 

After having showered and changed into a clean cloths. I glanced at the photo that had been taken at Christmas. The same day Billy   
had introduced the family to his new girlfriend Christine McDonald. 

Billy and Christine where both divorced. And had kids they where raising on there own. I had gotten a little of Christine’s story from   
Billy and herself. Her ex-husband had been an abusive drunk deadbeat. 

She had gotten married when she was seventeen like Billy had. Her two boys where about the same age as my godson Alexander. I   
was happy that Billy had found love again or so I hoped he had. 

By time I walked down stairs. BJ, Rebecca and Aaron where sitting in the kitchen. I grabbed a few beers from a half finished six   
packs. The three of them grabbed something to eat before going back outside to play.

I sat out on the back porch watching them. The boys where throwing a football with Rebecca. 

I was half dozing off when I heard a car pull up outside the house. I set down my half finished beer and went to see who it was. The   
car was a brand new Lincoln Continental Sedan. That thing would cost a cool part of $7250 and that was just the base price.

My brother in law Wayne got out of the driver’s seat. His wife Frances got out of the passenger side of the car. Wayne worked for   
finical company in New York last I had heard.

I hadn’t seen him since maybe Stephanie and I had gotten married nearly six years ago. 

Wayne Zinone glanced at his brother in law Michael. The last time Wayne had seen him had been when his sister Stephanie had   
married Carrington in March of 66. 

He had missed his youngest brother getting married nearly two years ago or so his mother had told him. He had five nephews and   
another niece that he hadn’t seen nor met as of yet.

“Wayne it’s been a long time” I said trying to breath the ice. The kids where still outside playing in the backyard. 

“It has. Where’s Stephanie” Wayne asked as I offered him a beer.

“Asleep last time I checked which was about an hour ago” I said taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Marie said you’ve gotten out of the Marine Corp a few years ago” 

“Yea four years in May it will be since I’ve been discharged from the Corp.” I said answering Frances’s question.

Before anyone could say a word. A loud crashing sound that sounded like a balling being thrown through a window. I went to see   
who it was that had thrown a ball through a window.

BJ had a guilty look on his face when I walked out to the backyard. It was only the window in the garage that had been broken.

“Come inside you lot and talk to your Uncle Wayne and Aunt Frances alright” I said before heading back inside. BJ, Rebecca and   
Aaron followed after me.

“Somebody break a window did they” Wayne asked as we walked into the kitchen. 

“Yea. It’s no big deal the window can be replaced” I said sitting back down at the table. 

Wayne was about to reply when I heard crying coming from upstairs. It was most likely that Clayton and Gregory where awake now.   
Maybe due to the broken window. 

I got up from the kitchen table and went to tend to him. I opened the door to their room. Steph was already awake and tending to   
Clayton. I closed the door behind me when I entered the room. 

“Somebody break a window before” Steph asked.

“Yea BJ did by accident. He was throwing a ball with Rebecca and Aaron when it happened. Bu the way we’ve got company” I said   
taking Clayton from her a few minutes later when he had finished having a feed. 

“Who”

“Your brother Wayne and your sister in law Frances are down stairs in the kitchen” I explained as I burped Clayton. 

“Thanks buddy” I said as he had burped a heap of milk onto my shirt. 

“The perks of parenthood. Why exactly are they are here”

“Do ask me. They turned up half an hour ago while you were still asleep.” I said trying to get Clayton to sleep. 

15th March 1972: Rydell California.

It was early morning. Maybe just after three in the morning. I had finished packing my gear about twenty minutes ago.

“Happy Anniversary baby” I said kissing the top of Stephanie’s head before I walked out of our bed room. I said my goodbyes to   
the kids before I headed out the front door. 

I threw my gear up into the cab of the Peterbilt. After starting her up. I shifted slowly through the gears. Pulling out onto the road.   
And headed for wherever it was that road would take me.


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue.

15th March 2014: Alice Springs, Australia.

A lot had changed in the past 40 years since the Carrington’s had moved to Australia in mid-1973. Six months after the birth of the second and last daughter Jennifer Claire-Georgian Carrington.

They had settled down in Alice Springs. Michael had started his own trucking company. M.R. Carrington Transport. They had two more sons after moving to Australia in 1973.

There was Steven Christopher-Thomas Carrington on the 30th October 1975 and Brandon Matthew-Patrick Carrington on the 26th January 1978. All of their kids had married and kids.

Connor, BJ and Aaron had had taken up driving with Michael when they had gotten their truck licences. Rebecca had married a farmer and was living in Queensland.

Clayton and Gregory worked in the Mines of Western Australia. Jennifer had married a truckie and was living in Western Australia also. Steven and Brandon had started their joint Transport Company in Darwin. 

The whole family had come together for a family reunion of sorts. Well it was to celebrate their parents 48th wedding anniversary. Michael and Stephanie’s grandchildren and grate grandchildren had come as well.

Indeed the two had come a long way from their days of being Seniors at Rydell High. There had been a lot of people that had said that they were too young to know what love was.

But they had proven those critics wrong. They had been together for 51 nearly 52 years and married for 48 years. They had survived a war and the ups and downs of marriage.


End file.
